Their dance
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Their relationship was like a dance, two steps forwards, one step backwards. Eventually the music would have to end. And it did, when he kissed her. BR
1. Prologue

Their Dance  
  
Rating: Pg-13 sometimes hard Pg-13 (will be warned)  
  
Pairing: Bobby/Rogue Wouldn't you die of shock if I actually wrote anything else? I would!  
  
Universe: A/U. The institute is a small boarding school and there are no mutants.  
  
Summary: Their relationship was like a dance, two steps forwards, one step backwards. Eventually the music would have to end. And it did, when he kissed her. B/R  
  
Backround: Marie Dancanto is sent to the institute because her parents find out she has a drug problem. There she sees Bobby who at one point was somewhat involved in her life.  
  
Bobby Drake was the bad kid who was involved in a robbery. He got caught and was sent to the halls. After he got out he was sent to the institute to clean up his act.  
  
John Alderyce was a drug dealer who grew up with Bobby as well as Marie. He got caught and went to the halls. He also was sent to the institute where Jubilee Lee befriended him.  
  
Jubilation (Jubilee) Lee's parent's died in a shootout at a rave when she was ten. Her godparents sent her to the institute with her twin brother, Tim. She vows to get revenge on their killers.  
  
Kitty Pryde is the good student who is there becuase she wants to be. She tries to be friends with everyone but mostly connects with TIm becuase he knows what it's like to be trapped.  
  
Timmothy Lee is Jubilation's brother and Kitty's best friend, sometimes more. He is the one that keeps the peace between everyone and is pretty much always quiet with a peaceful air about him.  
  
Charles Xavier is the is the loving and patient headmaster of the institute. He takes in hopeless and misguided children hoping to help them through his love and kindness.  
  
Mr. Summers and Mrs. Summers, Ms. Munroe, Logan, and Mr. Wagner are the most popular teachers at the institute. They manage to teach the children and help them through life.  
  
Prologue:  
  
She had been at the institute for about twelve hours and she had yet to meet the headmaster, or professor as everyone she had come into contact with here had called him. She had been sitting here for about twenty minutes in his office waiting for him. She couldn't exactly leave. She sighed as she allowed herself to get lost into her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, God. My life is utterly and completely over. Why did this happen to me? Why did they have to find out? No one was supposed to find out that night. Hell, no one was supposed to find out period, least of all my parents."  
  
Marie was interupted from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. In came a man who must of been in his sixties. He was in a wheel chair and had a kind smile, a smile that calmed her down. She sighed.  
  
"You must be Marie-"  
  
"Please, call me Rogue."  
  
"Fine, Rogue. I just got off the phone with your parents. That is what took me so long. I appologize for the wait. I hope you weren't waiting too long. They tell me that you are a brilliant young lady who just fell in with the wrong crowd. They believe being here will give you the oppurtunity to start on the right path once more."  
  
"That may be true, but they just want time to die down the rumors of their perfect daughter. It's not good you know, for someone of their stature," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I'm sure they want what's best for you. We all just want to help you. But you have to let us."  
  
"Whatever. Can you just give me the slip that tells me what my classes are? I would like to graduate in two years, you know?"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
He handed her a slip of paper which had a list of all her classes. She could see her first class was an elective class, creative writing. She sighed because she had absoulutely no idea where any of these classes were.  
  
"Professor, I don't know this place at all. Could someone show me around."  
  
"It's already been taken care of," said a girl with ebony hair as she walked in.  
  
"Nice to know," said Rogue airily.  
  
"Hmm. I'm Jubilation but please call me Jubilee." She struck her hand out which rogue shook.  
  
"I'm Marie, but you can call me Rogue."  
  
They both said goodbye to Xavier before leaving the room.  
  
************  
  
Bobby threw the hood over his head before jumping off his bed. It was almost time for school to begin. He was almost about to make a quiet exit out of his shared room when his roomate, John came bounding in.  
  
"Man, I'm screwed. I forgot we had an essay due for Ms. Munroe. She's gonna be hella pissed," said John.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before putting his jacket's hood on once more.  
  
"Dude, why do you even bother with that hood? Mr. Summers is just going to make you take it off."  
  
Bobby shrugged his shoulders before leaving the room, but not before he slammed the door in John's face.   
  
John just sighed. He had been trying to get through to Bobby for almsot a year. They had been friends before they got sent to the halls. But now Bobby rarely spoke to anyone, let alone him. He seriously needed a girl. John just didn't know how right he was.   
  
John smirked at himself in the mirror. Yes, things were going good. Jubilee and him were good friends, maybe a little more, but if she wanted to take thing slow he could do that. He gave himself a genuine smile before leaving for class.  
  
*************  
  
Timmothy Lee sighed as he put his things in his bag that he would be needing for that day. He sighed as he came across the paper Kitty and had been working on for English. It was really good. He was sure they would get a good grade on it. Besides anything they did together was good. That caused a small smile to appear on his face. He watched as she entered his room.  
  
"Hey, Tim. I can't find our English paper. I am really hoping that I left it in here. If I didn't-"  
  
He held it up for her to see. He smiled when she sighed in relief.  
  
"It's good, Kit. We'll get that A for sure. And if we don't, well at least we tried which is always the best you can do anyway," said Tim calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? Well, you always are. My grades mean everything to me."  
  
"Even more than me," said Tim quietly almost inaudibly.  
  
Kitty turned to him with a shock expression mixed with hurt. She couldn't believe that he could ever think such a thing, EVER. She pulled him into a hug. She was relieved when he hugged her back. She continued to hug him as she spoke.  
  
"That is not true. You mean everything to me. Heck if I was gonna get an F on this paper for choosing you over EVERYTHING there would be no contest! It would be you. You are my best firend."  
  
"Yeah, best friend..."  
  
She pulled back.  
  
"Yeah, you don't agree? I thought I was your best friend."  
  
"You are. Sorry, I'm just tired," said Tim.  
  
"We should be going. If we don't leave soon we are going to be late for first period," said Kitty.  
  
"Alright, alright," said TIm as he picked up his bag and followed Kitty down the hall to first period.  
  
************  
  
Rogue walked with Jubilee to first period. To the side of the door stood a guy with a hood over his head and he just stood there like he had nothing better to do. Rogue couldn't help but stare at him even though she couldn't even tell what he looked like. There was something about him, something that mesmerized her, something somehow familiar...  
  
Jubilee noticed the whole exchange and rolled her eyes. Bobby seriously needed to learn to lighten up.  
  
"That's Bobby. Don't mind him. He doesn't talk to anyone, at least rarely. He's a loner," said Jubilee.  
  
Suddenly he took off his hood and looked straight her. It was HIM. She didn't look away. She couldn't. She didn't want to. He had the most damn intense blue eyes. Bobby smirked at her when she didn't dare to look away.  
  
"Yup, that's me. I'm Bobby. I'm a loner. And you're Marie Dancanto. I bet you remember me. Remember we grew up on the same street."  
  
Jubilee sighed in confusion. Bobby hardly said a word to anyone and here he was carrying a whole conversation with Rogue.  
  
"Funny how we ended up at the same place."  
  
"You don't belong here. You were never anything like your sister Thailia. You were always prettier and smarter than her, but yet you made the same choice she did."  
  
"It was my choice to make."  
  
"And you sure as hell made sure you made it. Funny how it doesn't make you feel better huh?"  
  
Rogue ignored him as they walked into class. Jubilee went to sit with John and Bobby sat next to her.  
  
"You're still in love with Thailia, aren't you," asked Rogue.  
  
Bobby raised his eyebrows. He turned to look at her as if she was utterly and completely crazy.  
  
"Are you insane? Thailia and I were always fond of eacher, but love? No. I never loved her and she never loved me. You're sister is incapable of loving anyone who isn't herself."  
  
"I'm nothing like her," said Rogue.  
  
"I know. You may have made the same choice as her but now you're here and you're going to graduate. Hopefully you'll put the past behind you. And after you graduate you'll most likely get some good job. That's something Thailia could never do."  
  
"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?"  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
"I'm not the one who was practically a mute until I came," said Rogue.  
  
"I learned the hard way that unless you have something important to say don't say anything at all."  
  
Rogue tried to talk to him some more but basically he ignored her. She sighed and said the only thing she could think of to say.  
  
"You drive me crazy."  
  
That sparked something in Bobby and he smirked at her.  
  
"Like the night before I left?"  
  
Rogue wouldn't look at him.  
  
"You're thinking about that night aren't you?"  
  
She still wouldn't look at him and allowed her mind to go back to that night.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Rogue entered the overcrowded house of sluts, drunks, and other people generally acting like idiots. She had to find Thailia. This is where she had gone. Thailia had been upset about something or other and had a bump of cocaine before leaving the house. She was going to find her and bring her home before she did something totally stupid. This house was even bigger than their own and it might be hard to find her. She watched the door open form the front. In came a gorgeous Bobby Drake. She sighed. He never gave her the time of day and always hung out with her sister. She watched as he dissapeared into a bedroom. She followed him hoping he would know where Thailia was.  
  
Bobby entered the party. Everyone was either drunk or high. What a lovely sight. Where the hell was Thailia? She should be here. She probably decided not to show and was somewhere fucking god only knew who. He sighed when he saw her younger sister, Marie. She was a real looker, that one, but way out of his league. His life was fucked. He could never do it to hers. She was beautiful, smart, and a million other things. She deserved someone, someone who wasn't him. He walked into one of the spare bedrooms. He needed to think. He was about to turn to sit on the bed when the door closed. He had seen Marie heading this way. It must be her.  
  
Marie closed the door behind her. She was about to call out to Bobby when he whipped around quickly and just stared at her. It wasn't a lustful stare or a reproachful stare. It was just a stare and Marie could do nothing but look back.  
  
"Marie, right?"  
  
"Y- yes."  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I- I know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find my sister."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did. And what he said next, she would never forget.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with you."  
  
"I know, and you're still beautiful."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. If anyone tells you differently punch them. But when you're around me I never want to hear you say those words because you are beautiful."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm gonna tell you sometihng no one here knows. I'm leaving tommorow."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Boarding school."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"All these people here are all idiots. Out of all of them how many of them will miss me? How many of them will actually care that I'm gone? You want to know how many? None of them."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're driving me crazy."  
  
He smiled at her and she could do nothing but smile back. When he leaned over and kissed her she could do nothing but kiss him back. When her sister came in she could nothing but help her to the car and drive her home. And after Bobby left she could do nothing but change.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I never forgot that kiss," whispered Bobby.  
  
"I did."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You never forget your first kiss."  
  
"It wasn't my first kiss."  
  
"Yeah, it was. You were frigid around guys, but then you changed."  
  
"You changed me."  
  
"I'm sorry. That's why I never talked to you. I didn't want you to change. You were one of the few good people I knew. You were one of the few people I actually ever cared about. You were the one thing good."  
  
"I'm sorry I diidn't turn out ot be the girl you wanted me to be because all I can be is me. And this is me whether you like it or not," said Rogue.  
  
Just then the bell ran signaling that hte period was over. Rogue tried to run off but Bobby was right by her.  
  
"I'm never going ot kiss you again," said Rogue.  
  
"Is that a wager?"  
  
"No, a promise."  
  
Bobby gave her a seductive grin before coming close enough so that he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"For what it's worth I did think of the kiss all the time."  
  
He kissed her softly on the cheek before getting lost in the crowd. Rogue touched her cheek where his lips had been. She had forgotten how sloft his lips were.  
  
TBC  
  
If you guys like it RnR, please? 


	2. Chapter One

THEIR DANCE  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Bobby sat at one of the desks in his room working on his homework. He had to get this paper done. It was due tommorow. It was damn near impossible with John's music blaring. He had had enough.  
  
"Turn it off. I'm doing my homework."  
  
"He speaks."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and just ignored John as he tried to finish his homework, but the music and thoughts of Marie were getting in the way.  
  
"Isn't weird how we all came from the same place and ended up at the same place? Why am I asking you? I might as well be talking to myself. Anyway, she looked good. She's really changed. I was home for Christmas last month and I saw Thailia. She's made a mess of her life, even more than the last time you saw her, believe it or not. She must have gotten pregnant after you left because she had a baby. Ofcourse the parentals made her give it up for adoption which was a good thing. Honestly, could you imagine Thailia with a child, let alone raising one" asked John with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"She had a child? Good God. I wonder who the unfortunate father had been."  
  
"You never slept with her, right?"  
  
Bobby gave him a disgusted look. He knew EXACTLY what John had been implying. Thank God there was no way it could be true.  
  
"No. Two years ago we came close to it, but it never happened. What's she doing with her life now," asked Bobby.  
  
"Getting high and drunk all the time. Same old. Same old. When I saw her she looked so much older. It's hard to believe that she's only eighteen. I guess seeing her like that almost makes me glad I'm here instead of there, you know? She wanted me to hook her up with drugs. When I told her no, she got into such a rage. Anyway, enough about her. What about Marie? Thailia and I were kind of close and she told me how just before you got sent away there was a party and in one of the bedrooms you were making out with Marie."  
  
"It just happened and it was over."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"She pretty much made it obvious that last week she wants nothing to do with me, ever. And she's right. It was her first kiss and it should've been with someone else, anyone else, who wasn't me. I changed her. She used to be this good person."  
  
John snorted as he rolled his eyes at what Bobby was saying. Then he began to laugh before finally calming down.  
  
"There is no such thing as a good person. There's the bad people and the not so bad people, but a good person? No. If she changed it was no one's fault but her own. You know I'm right. I'm actually proud of you. I've never heard you talk so much in an entire year."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You should go for her."  
  
"No."  
  
"You know you're going to whether you want to or not. Everytime we were at Thailia's I noticed you looking at her over in the corner doing her homework, or she would pick up Thailia shitfaced and you would be looking at her. Finally you kissed her. Believe me when I say this, it's not going to end there. You don't want it to. You won't let it. Welcome back, Bobby. You've been gone too long," smirked John.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw the glint in your eye when you were talking about her. I see it now. You used to always have that look on your face when you were talking about someone you were going to hook up with. I've never seen you talk so much here and you are again. You've never lost when it comes to pursuing a girl, so you won't lose this time."  
  
John got up and went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going."  
  
John gave him a huge grin and slightly winked at him.  
  
"To the library to study with Jubilee, ofcourse."  
  
As he left Bobby rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. He would finish the essay after dinner. Right now he was tired and he didn't feel like working on anything. He just wanted to sleep and escape. That was the last thought before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Jubilee sat at the table across from him. She rolled her eyes at John. He could be such an idiot at times. She had absoulutely no idea why she liked him. He really wasn't worth her time and she knew she could do much better. All he saw her as was his friend.  
  
John watched her as she rolled her eyes at him. She was clearly pissed at something he had done. What had he done now? He was damned if he had a clue in hell. Woman, he could never figure them out, ever. But what did it matter? All she saw him as was her friend.  
  
"I heard that Bobby, Rogue, and you all grew up in the same place."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with the name Marie. Why the hell does she insist by going by Rogue," asked John more to himself than to Jubilee.  
  
"Whatever, does it matter?! Did all three of you grow up together?"  
  
"In sweet home Boston, yes, unfortunately."  
  
"I never knew you and Bobby grew up together much less Bobby, Rogue, and you. What was it like?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. I mean what do you want to know? We knew eachother practically forever. So, forgive me for telling you that you're going to have to be a bit more pacific."  
  
"Fine. Someone said you guys all dealed drugs together."  
  
That caused John to crook a smile and then laugh softly.  
  
"All three of us? I was the one actually doing the dealing. In our circle if you did shit you got it from me. And it was good shit too. Bobby was never into the hardcore stuff. And even then he wasn't addicted. At parties he would do pot. It was like a social drug to him. He liked to smoke. He lived life on the edge. He had money. We all did, but he would steal from stores just for the thrill of maybe being caught, until one day he did. He wasn't in the halls long. His family had money. They made a deal with the judge, more like bribed him, but that's beside the point. His parents were so ashamed of him because of what he did. They thought he was a good kid. They couldn't even look at him. They told him he was going to get everything right again and so they sent him here. Marie is a lot more complicated, a hell of a lot more. She was the good girl. She never hung out with us. She never wanted to. She was a good student and never got into trouble for anything. Maybe that's what attracted Bobby to her. I never said anything but I noticed the looks he would give her. She never really noticed, but I did. I just never said anything. I think he was afraid of making her like him. He didn't want her to become like Thailia who totally messed up her life. Now she has a three month old child, but that's another story entirely. Anyway at a party before he left he saw Marie looking for her sister. She ended up following him into a bedroom to ask him if he had seen her sister. They ended up making out, only Thailia walked in and she took her home. It changed her and now here the three of us are, all the way in New York from Boston," finished off John.  
  
"Wow. That's a quite a story. What do you think will happen now, at least between the two of them. I thought Bobby didn't even know how to talk and now I see I was wrong. I saw him talk to Rogue, and he seemed to have alot to say to her."  
  
"He's slowly coming back. And he'll get Marie. I can feel it. But none of it is going to happen all over night," said John.  
  
**********************  
  
It was dinner time and Rogue was glad of it. She hadn't eaten all day and food was the most beautiful looking thing right then. She saw that at Bobby's usual table he wasn't sitting by himself but with Jubilee, John, Tim, and Kitty. She thought that was a bit strange. She got her food and she walked over to them. when Jubilee had motioned for her to come over she shook her head, but when Tim smiled at her and motioned for her to come as well she couldn't say no. Unfortunately for her the only open space was by Bobby. She sat next to him. She tuned out the conversation and concentrated on eating. She didn't notice how everyone had gotten up and gone to the next table except her and Bobby. She kept on looking down at her food as she felt him staring at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she met his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
She meant for it to come out as if she were angry or annoyed but it came out as desperate.  
  
"What the hell is it you want form me," she said.  
  
"You."  
  
"Well, you can't have me."  
  
She tried to get up but he pulled her back down so she was face to face with him. The way he looked at her, she couldn't turn away. He stared at her daring to break their competition but she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't, at least not yet, anyway.  
  
"Really, says who?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I see the way you look at me just incase you think that I don't. I feel the same way as you do. That night you wanted me to kiss you just as much as I wanted to kiss you. I think that's why you walked into that bedroom that night."  
  
"I was looking for my sister."  
  
"That may be true but you wanted something from me. You didn't know what it was. You wanted me to see you, but I saw you way before that night. The first time I brought Thailia home we got her into her room so your parents wouldn't see how high she was. I remember thinking are these two girls related? Then I saw you form a distance, doing what you should be doing. So, don't ever say I never saw you. I looked when you didn't think I was and when I shouldn't have. Do you regret that kiss?"  
  
"I- I don't- know."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
She got up and left. She was slightly dissapointed when he didn't hold her or call her back. 


	3. Chapter Two

THEIR DANCE  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
A month later:  
  
Rogue felt like she was being worn down to the bitter end. She didn't know how much longer she could do this. Her relationship with Bobby was like a dance, two step forwards one step back. Eventually the music would end. And it would when he kissed her.  
  
Rogue couldn't count the times he had almost kissed her. She didn't want to. All she knew was that one day he would succeed and she would utterly and completely fall for him. She knew it was the worse thing that could happen. And then that day when he did kiss her, she did fall, farther than she knew she could.....  
  
Three hours earlier (before the kiss):  
  
Bobby saw her standing by the pile of books in the library. She was obviously working on some report. He smiled. Today was the day. He could just feel it. He aproached her with a smirk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She looked up at him with a hard look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Do you greet all your friends in this manner?"  
  
"You and me, we're not friends."  
  
"That's true. We're a bit more than that, huh?"  
  
She looked like shes about to scream at him. He put his hand up slightly.  
  
"Don't scream in the library, you'll get kicked out."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"No need to get all upset."  
  
Rogue got her books in her bag and was prepared to leave when Bobby was suddenly standing in her way of the library's one exit. She sighed as she gave him her most stern look possible.  
  
"Move."  
  
"Fine. Maybe we could hang out after one of my dates or soemthing."  
  
She watched him as he walked out the exit. What the hell was he talking about? She didn't need to wonder too long. Two girls approached him and he walked off with them, but not before he looked back at her. She saw what his look meant. 'It's over. You had your chance. I'm moving on.' That was exactly what his look said.  
  
She sat back down at one of the tables in the back. Why was she resisting him so much? Almost her entire life up until a year ago she had been obsessed with him. She had always wanted to say something to him. She saw him as a god, her god. She would spend hours dremaing of what it would be like to be kissed by him. She even went so far as to say that she would never kiss a guy for the first time unless it was Bobby. He owned her first kiss, and he had. It had been nothing how she had imagined. His lips were softer than she had inticipated. She had kissed many people since him but no one could kiss the way he could. No one could touch her the way he could. Deep down she didn't want them to. As this realizatin hit her she sighed deeply.  
  
"I swear, Bobby, I'll end up either kissing you or killing you soon," said Rogue softly having no idea someone was sitiing across form her.  
  
"Hopefully the first one," said Tim.  
  
"Not if I'm lucky."  
  
"I came to find you, Marie because Bobby is acting really strange. He must have about four different dates tonight. This is very strange."  
  
"Not really. Back at home he did it all the time. It usually ended up at a party with Bobby having red marks on those perfect cheeks because some whore slapped him. You would tihnk he would learn his lesson, but no, ofcourse not. Sad, isn't?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Oh, that's not even the half of it. I could tell you tales about Bobby you wouldn't EVEN believe, but I'll spare your untainted mind."  
  
"Anyway, my point is you must put a stop to it. It's- sad."  
  
"It's who he is. In the end no one really changes once they become who they are. And that's who Bobby is."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. I changed that night. I was a stupid little girl with a crush, a crush that meant nothing. He woke me up from that fantasy, so in a way I'm grateful to him," said Rogue.  
  
"At least go and talk to him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*************  
  
Rogue found him sitting in one of the gardens. She sat next to him. He looked at her before staring straight forward again.  
  
"Where's girlfriend number four?"  
  
"Don't you mean number six?"  
  
"Don't do this because you're trying to prove a point to me."  
  
"I'm not. It's about time I move on, don't you think? You don't see me. You don't even know I exist."  
  
"How the hell can you say that? When I was a little girl I loved you! I worshipped you. I woud've followed you to hell and back. Then last year when I was fourteen and you went to the halls I cried. I layed awake at night hoping you were okay. Then at the party when you kissed me my illusion was shattered. You were no longet the unattainable bad boy. You were human and you had feeling. And you were being sent away. Then I relaized I was tired of being the good girl and that somebody had to take your place. At the next party I showed up dressed to kill. All the girls hated me that night. I loved it. And I went to John and asked him to hook me up with chronic. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I then layed one right on him and he hooked me up. Funny how a guy works. Throughout the year I let guys use me, I let people abuse me, and I abused myself in other ways than just drugs until I hardly felt anything. You were the first guy in over a year who knew me and didn't expect something of me. You- you somehow made me feel safe again, you know that feeling when someone wants you around?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I know, but I know in the end what you're all about. I've had enough relationships to tell me what all guys are about. I have to go."  
  
*****************  
  
Rogue walked into Bobby's room. John was gone and so was Bobby. He was probably out on some date with some stupid bitch. Well, she hoped he got slapped, at least more than once. He deserved it. She realized she was jealous.  
  
"Jealous of what," she asked herself.  
  
She sighed deeply. Since when did it even really matter? It didn't, at least not really. He had returned to his old self and she didn't even have to lift a finger. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she layed on his bed and buried her head into his pillow.  
  
"I hate you Bobby Drake," she whispered.  
  
Why did she want to hate him so much? Yes, they flirted but it never wnet any farther than that. What, did she actually expect him to hang around forever? No, but the truth is she really wanted him to, anyway. Those were her last thoughts before entering into a world of dreams.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
Bobby entered his bedroom not really drunk but a bit tipsy. He headed for his bed and sat down only to realize something was against his back. He turned around to see Marie slowly waking up. WHat the hell was she doing here, not that he really minded.  
  
Rogue awoke without quite opening her eyes. She was dreaming about kisisng Bobby, something she hadn't dreamed about in awhile. She needed to get out his room before he came home. When she opened her eyes she wanted to scream because he was sititng right there looking rather confused. She could also tell he was a little tipsy. She sat up next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're drunk aren't you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You seem more relaxed."  
  
"Only because I concentrated on someone tonight who doesn't give me headaches."  
  
"Whatever, I have to go."  
  
She had almost made it to the door when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She couldn't help but lean against him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, at least not yet anyway. I may be a little drunk but I know you. I know what you want and I know what I want."  
  
Suddenly she pulled out of his embrace and whipped around to face him with a fiery look in her eyes.  
  
"And what is it exactly I want."  
  
"You want me, and the things I can give you."  
  
"Really? You can keep on dreaming."  
  
"Or I can make it a reality."  
  
"OH! You make me so mad!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
She realized how close he was. When had he gotten so close to her or had it been her who had gotten so close to him? She didn't know. Really she didn't care because it didn't really matter.   
  
"Yes."  
  
She realized that if he moved another inch closer or if she did their lips would be touching. She couldn't let that happen. She would take a step backwards and he would take a step forwards. They kept on doing that until her back came against the wall. His body brushed up against hers and he smiled.  
  
"Nowhere to go, hmm?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I can think of way you can make me do that."  
  
Uhh! You are-"  
  
"So unbelievably hot?"  
  
She gave him a look so deadly that if looks could kill he would be dust. He sighed.  
  
"I am going to kiss you. Or you can kiss me. It's your choice."  
  
She gave him another look before taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his. She meant for it to be a soft and quick kiss but the moment their lips met it became more than that. He softly kissed her and she wanted it to be more. She crashed her lips against his roughly. Her tongue met his as they battled for dominance. She ran her finger through her hair as he pulled her closer. She had wanted this for a year. The harder he kissed her the harder she kissed him back. Right now it was a battle between them and she was going to make damn sure that she won.  
  
****************  
  
John sighed. Tonight had been okay as friday's could go. He had hung out with Jubilee as he always did. At the end of the night she had given him the "You're such a good friend to me," speech. It made him want a joint, but that was another story. Anyway, all they ever seemed to do was argue, sometimes, get along, and never really be more than friends. at least not form her point of view. Would she honestly ever see him for more than that? She didn't ever see him like that. She would never love him like that. If he told her he was dating soem other girl she would most likely give him the blessing. He sighed. He needed to go to sleep. He opened the door and in the corner he saw Bobby making out with someone. Tehy both heard him entered and they pulled away. Well, he'd be damned. Maybe tonight was going to be interesting.  
  
"Well, well, well, what on earth do we have here?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story," said Rogue.  
  
"Not really," muttered Bobby.  
  
She gave him a hard look.  
  
"What? Do you want me to take allt he blame for it? You were the one who came to me in my room?"  
  
"Umm, whatever. You were the one who tried-"  
  
"You no what? I actually do not want to know- at all. You two can keep the lucid details to yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight," said Rogue as she made to leave.  
  
All of a sudden Bobby pulled her to him and deeply kissed her. She could do nothing but kiss him back. Finally hw pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Bobby."  
  
She left clsoing the door behind her. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know it's not over yet."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Three

Their Dance  
  
A/N: I'm glad everyone seems to like this. I wrote up to chapter two a long time ago, but I debated whether to publish it or not. I knew it was very different from any x-men story anyone has read. No one has probably written anything quite like it. I knew either people would really find this interesting or they would want to kill me. Someone said Bobby's not too nice in here. That's one reason why I really debated publishing it. In my story "I don't really hate you," it fit into his charectar nicely. That's what I'm hoping to do with this. Bobby will have a soft side in this story, just not yet. As for the other charectars they will be developed. I want to Thank everyone for reading this. I hope you will continue to. Thankyou for your time.   
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Tim and Kitty were sprawled out in one corner of the library on the floor. They had yet another progect to work on. Taking a.p classes was hard, especially here where excellence is required. Kitty sat up and put one of the books she was thumbing through on her lap. She studied Tim as he layed on his stomach looking at some other book. He finally noticed her staring at him. He looked back at her. She didn't turn away and just continued to stare at him. One of her eyebrows raised in boredom.  
  
"What," Tim finally asked.  
  
"Sit up and take a break. I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"We're in the middle of an important project."  
  
"Great, now you sound like me. It'll only be for ten minutes and we won't even leave the library. We'll stay right here."  
  
"Fine, but only for the sake of not sounding like you."  
  
She scowled at Tim but then smiled because she could never stay mad at him forever. He got up and sat next to her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Rogue?"  
  
Tim felt like he was going to laugh. He took one look at Kitty and saw that probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. She thought something going on between Rogue and him? Yeah, right.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems that you guys are always together."  
  
"We're just friends hanging out, nothing more. I promise."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I don't. I'm just curious."  
  
"Why? Afraid I might start spending more time with her than you?"  
  
"Oh, please. I own your ass."  
  
"That's probably true. You've been hanging out with John alot. How's that going?" asked Tim trying not to sound as if he really cared.  
  
"Pretty good. It's not as if I had any other option. You hang out with Rogue alot. But you get to hang out with me more since I've been getting the evil eye from your sister."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? He likes her but is sure she doesn't see him like that. She likes him but is positive he doesn't like her like that. It's all rather irritating if you ask me. They need a little push."  
  
"Like Bobby and Rogue? That went so well! Oh, yes, let me see, she goes out of her way to avoid him and Bobby wants to kill you becuase she's always with you."  
  
"I don't know why he wants to kill me. All she talks about is him. Okay, so it's how much of an idiot he is but that's beside the point really."  
  
"So they're is nothing going on between you two?"  
  
"For the last time, no. Why do you keep pressing this? Why do you even care in the first place?"  
  
"Because you've ignored me alot lately."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Sorry. You didn't exactly try too hard either, if I'm not mistaken. You've been hanging out with John making Jubilee jealous. So, she's been hanging out with Bobby which doesn't settle too well with Rogue."  
  
"Wait just a minute here. Are you acusing me of being jealous? Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"You're the one who said it, not me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you jealous."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please don't lie."  
  
"I can't tell you why."  
  
"I'm gonna ask you somthing that might ruin our friendship and I hope that you'll answer me truthfully. Do you like me, even a little?"  
  
"More than a friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes, Kitty."  
  
"Fine. Yes, Tim."  
  
He smiled at her and she did nothing but smile back at him.  
  
*******************  
  
John sighed deeply. He sat next to Jubilee on the couch in one of the living rooms where they had thankfully been alone in for the past hour. He had listened to Jubilee bitch and bitch. Just when he was about to lose his mind or yell back at her she suddenly stopped. She wanted him to explain himself. Explain what? What had she even said exactly? What he heard was yelling. Okay, so he had gotten the just of what she had been saying. He would be an idiot if he had not been listening closely and trying to understand. He just didn't hear EVERY little word. And now she wanted an explanation. What did she want to hear, that he would clean up this whole mess with Bobby and Rogue so things could go back to normal? What person in their right mind would even begin to tackle the whole Bobby and Rogue criscis or whatever it should be called? Did she want him to say he would never hang out with Kitty again? He had really gotten to know Kitty this past month. She was pretty cool when she wasn't so concentrated on her work. So, he wasn't going to say that. And he could bring up the fact that she had been hanging out with Bobby. so she really couldn't talk. But he wouldn't do that. That would just get her started all over again. And it really didn't bother him that she hung out with Bobby. Bobby wasn't a threat. He was too focused on Rogue for that. So he just sat there in thought.  
  
"Say something," said an irritated Jubilee.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything at this point would be good."  
  
"What do YOU want me to say?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I have nothing to say that you would actually want to hear. I could tell you that I'm sorry but what on earth should I be sorry for, making new friends? Do you want me to say I'll take care of this whole Bobby and Rogue situation? I'm not God. Only God could help those two."  
  
"I don't want you to say anything. I just want my friend back. Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"Friends? I guess Rogue turned to Tim, so Kitty turned to me, and you to Bobby. It was the wrong order. The order is you and me and Kitty and Tim. Bobby and Rogue can find their own order, whatever in hell that would happen to be. You and me, ofcourse."  
  
"So, we're friends again?"  
  
"Were we ever not? You were the first friendly face in the school. I don't open up to people at least rarely ever because of how I was raised or whatever, but you made me see I could do good for myself and for others. You made me see that there was still good in this world. I only had to look for it. You made it so I wasn't afraid anymore, especially of myself. I would never give it up for anyone. I would never give it up for the world. I hated the world but in you I found my salvation. I found love. I found me. And I want to thank you for that. Who would I be without you?"  
  
"That's not entirely true. You saved me too. Ever since my parents died I was angry. I saw you that day and I realized there was someone in this world who was just a little bit more angrier than me. It made me lose that anger. I wanted to reach out to you. I wanted to be your friend and whatever else you would allow me be. At first you didn't want me around. You would push me. I would push back. You got what you gave. I think we taught eachother that lesson. I learned alot from you, John. I just felt like this month I was losing you and that was the scariest thing I can dare to explain."  
  
She layed her head on his shoulder and he layed his head over hers. It was their way of saying everything would somehow work out. And it would somehow. It would, no matter how hard they had to try. They would make it work.  
  
*****************  
  
Jubilee walked into her room to see both girls were at opposite sides of the room. Kitty was probably still mad at Rogue for hanging out with Tim. Gee, since when was her brother in such high demand? In turn, Rogue was mad at her. Jubilee sat on her bed. Okay, she was really just as bad as them. She had absolutely no right to act righteous. Up until this afternoon she had been mad at Kitty and Rogue. She had been mad at Rogue because she felt like this was REALLY her fault to begin with. It wasn't Rogue's fault, at least not really. It was also their faults too. They had allowed this to happen. And she had been even more mad at Kitty becuase she felt like she had been trying to take John away from her. She was surprised this whole situation didn't inflate all three male's egos. Maybe it did.  
  
"This has got to stop, now," insisted Jubilee to her friends and roomates.  
  
Both girls looked up form their homework. Kitty's look was one of curiousity. Rogue looked like she really didn't care, which Jubilee could hardly believe to be true. Rogue reminded her of John and Bobby when they first came. Okay, so Bobby until two months ago, but that was beside the point. She was cold. She really didn't want anyone close to her. She had been starting to slowly make friends with both girls until this thing with Bobby had happened. They had kissed and she didn't want it to happen again. She felt like she could trust Tim and so she hung out with him. Jubilee could kill herself. This really was their fault and they had both treated her like shit.  
  
"Look, Rogue, I'm sorry," said Jubilee.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to the library to study."  
  
Rogue made to go but Kitty's voice stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Tim's a good friend and you needed someone to talk to. I was stupid and thought something was going on between you two. I also thought I was the only person who should have any of his attention. I got jealous and avoided him. It was my fault. I turned to John. I guess it was kind of a good thing because I got to know him and see he was actually pretty cool, and not so bad," said Kitty.  
  
Rogue sat on her bed and looked up at both girls.  
  
"Yeah, the same thing happened but with John. Kitty turned to John because she felt Tim was occupied with you. I acted like there was something between them and I stopped trying to even asociate with John. That was my fault. And I started talking with Bobby-"  
  
"Do not tell me something was NOT going on between you and Bobby becuase, really I don't care. You guys have your guys back, so be happy. Don't worry I won't bother either one of them," said Rogue sourly.  
  
"I want you too. Tim is a good friend. And anytime you want to talk to him I want you to, okay? Besides, wer're kind of a thing or at least will be very soon," said Kitty with a smile on her face.  
  
"Great, I really don't need to know what's going on between my brother and you," said Jubilee even though she was secretly happy for them.  
  
"Gee, that's awfully generous of you," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I know you have no reason to trust us or even be friends with us, especially after the way we treated you, but we'd like to be friends. And the offer always stands," said Jubilee.  
  
"Oh, how nice of you," said Rogue.  
  
"We've done everything to ruin that first chance. I know we have. I know we also have no right to ask for a second chance, but we're asking for one anyway. Hopefully you'll give it to us. If you don't it's your choice and we understand. Just know that once more the offer always stands."  
  
"I don't want to be friends with anyone here. I hate it here. I don't want to be here. All I want is to go home but that's not going to happen. That day at school I recieved my first C on a paper. I had never recieved anything less than an A minus. Up until that day I had been able to keep my grades up and make it look like I was doing well, while being able to party, drink, stay out late, and do drugs. I knew my parents were going to kill me. They were going to know something was wrong. They were going ot acuse me of not studying hard and say I was off with some boy. They would say I was as bad as my sister Thailia and I couldn't bare that. My supposed friend Ashly said there was this party where this dealer would be so fucked up he wouldn't even know we were stealing shit from him. I wanted to forget about it all so I went. I tried cocaine for the fifth time. I wasn't quite sure where I was. Somehow I got home. I couldn't feel my body as my parents yelled at me. They accused me of drinking and doing drugs. They could also smell smoke on my breath. I was screwed. They told me I had to get out of town, that the Drake's had told them of this amazing boarding school. Then I told them fine. They only wanted me when I was perfect. I told them that it hurt so much being their child that sometimes I didn't want to live. I told them I felt like a trophy that they showed off, that they didn't give a damn about me or really Thailia which is why she went wrong. I told them that I was tired of being their trophy and if they wanted to know where they went wrong that was it. I asked them how many school avents I had been in that my nana attended instead of them? I asked them if I was even considered their daughter anymore. They didn't even answer. Only then did my step mother ask what kind of daughter I was. I told her not hers. She said she was beginning to see why. I told her if I was her mother I would want to go to hell becuase of her. They had enough at that point and had a servant escort me to my room. A week later I came here."  
  
Both girls sat on her bad and just looked at her. They didn't really know what to say or do so they just remained silent.  
  
"You have us," said Kitty.  
  
"You don't have to be here after your seventeen, but your family like Bobby and John's will make threats to make you stay here, but give us a chance please. John said it was nice to see you. He would miss you. And Bobby... Well, that goes without saying."  
  
Jubilee smiled to herself when she saw that small smile touch Rogue's face when she had mentioned Bobby.  
  
"Okay," said Rogue.  
  
"You'll give us another chance," asked Both girls together.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"YES!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: There will defifnitely be B/R action in the next I promise 


	5. Chapter Four

Their dance  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Rogue was having another sleepless night. They came often now. All she could do was lay there and hope that soon, very soon, she would fall asleep. She knew that was not going to happen. It was the best she could do. Just then her stomach began to grumble. Maybe if she got something to eat from the kitchen she could fall asleep. It seemed like the best idea at the moment. Hell, it seemed like the only idea. She softly got out of bed and crept out of the door quietly. She didn't want to wake up either Jubilee or Kitty. God knew what would happen if they did.  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen to see someone else was already there. She rolled her eyes as Bobby smirked at her. She took a seat across from him after she had retrieved a coke and yogurt from the fridge.  
  
"Are you anorexic or bulimic?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, how can you say that? If I was anorexic I wouldn't be eating anything. If I was bulimic I might be eating alot more. What makes you even think I'm either one? You know what? You're a guy. Don't answer that question. You wouldn't know anything about it."  
  
"My sister died from being anorexic, remember," said Bobby with an nemotional voice.  
  
"I am so sorry. I forgot. I am sorry. It wasn't my place at all," said Rogue.  
  
"Morning," said Bobby lightly as he tried to lighten the mood. It was Rogue's cue to act like food habits had never been discussed and she acted as if she were annoyed with him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"I would think it was kind of obvious."  
  
"This is what I get when I try to be nice to her? Why do I even try?"  
  
"Oh, gee, do tell me that you're not in the habit of talking to yourself," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"You've been avoiding me lately."  
  
"No- So, how have you been," asked Rogue as she tried to make small talk with Bobby, not knowing Bobby didn't do small talk.  
  
"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? It's about that kiss we shared about a month and a half ago. I'm thinking about it and we both know you're thinking about it."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Don't deny it. You know I'm right so don't deny it. It would be a waste of time and you know it. You don't strike me as a person who likes to waste their time."  
  
Bobby stared at her with his intense glare. It wasn't that his glare was intense, well, it was, but really that wasn't the point. When he looked at her the way he was looking at her right now it was almsot as if his eyes turned a paler shade of blue. And when that happened it was almost as if he could see into her soul. She couldn't have looked away even if she had really wanted to. And she knew with all of her heart that she really didn't.  
  
"I- I won't do this. I won't fall for you."  
  
"Well, isn't that just bad for you, baby? You've already gone and done it anyway," smirked Bobby.  
  
"No," insisted Rogue as she left the room.  
  
Bobby sighed in frusteration. He hated this feeling of being out of controle. He never really had this problem before. Usually in the past when he wanted to hook up with someone it just happened. He didn't even have to really try. All he did was smile their way and it was taken care of, but it didn't really matter in this situation now, did it?   
  
He had liked her for a very long time, longer than he really cared to admit. He had decided then to not have her but she was here and he was here. The timing was perfect. He couldn't miss an oppurtunity like this. If he missed it now it might never come to him again. He wouldn't miss it this time. He couldn't. He was ready for her now. That had to count for something.  
  
He had never really known the meaning of working had for anyone's affection, or really working for it period. It just happened. Girls were attracted to his bad boy demeanor. And what could he say? It worked out just fine for him, maybe not always for them, but in hte past he couldn't care less. It was almost like snapping his fingers. It happened almost like magic. He had never really cared for any of them though. He had never really loved them. He didn't love Marie but he was somewhat fond of her. And he did care about her. He was sure that counted for something. It had to. And if it didn't it would.  
  
"Women," said two voices at the same time.  
  
Bobby looked up to see that he once again had company. This time instead of a bitchy Marie it was his friend John. What was up with everyone visiting the kitchen when he was there? He was starting to feel like Ebenizer Scrooge in The Christmas Carole. He recieved three visitors, or at least he thought he did. If Tim, Jubilee, or Kitty came to visit him he would be especially freaked out.  
  
"Trouble in paradise," asked Bobby sarcastically.  
  
"Paradise? What paradise? With Jubilee there can be paradise? Or do you mean the kind when she bitches and yells at me every ten seconds about lord knows what?   
  
I swear to God, either she's going to end up killing me or I'm going to end up killing her. Either way it's not going to be a pretty site, if you know what I mean. And we're not even together- yet. Could you imagine what it would be like if we were actually a couple?   
  
I would be in the wrong every five seconds instead of the usual ten. And she ofcourse would get into the issue of every past girlfriend if she found out I even so much as liekd her. We wouldn't even have to be a couple yet. I know, you think she might want to know what she's getting into, but she's- a bit mental.   
  
It's what you see is what you get. I've shown her me. No matter what my past was this is who I am today. And if it's not good enough for her then that's really her problem.   
  
I'm not going to change. Oaky, so she probably wouldn't expect me too. Look at me! Look what she's done to me. Could you ever imagine me acting like this back in the day? She changed me. Why? Why did I let her change me when I came here, hmm? I was happy. Okay, that's a lie. I was down right miserable. Oaky,   
  
Im going to stop bitching. Great, I'm even using her words. And if you say I'm in love I'll shoot you. I still got my nine. And please don't say you said it not me. You almost laways say it. Honestly, you can ever do anything right in their eyes?"  
  
"I know what you mean. You should know though, my sources tell me you did date Marie for a month,"said Bobby.  
  
"I was wondering when and if you'd bring it up. I wondering if you even knew. You always did know what was up with everyone. Why did I think things could possibly be different away form home? Anyway, what does it matter? She wasn't yours and you made no inclination that you even liked her like that. I didn't know about that kiss until after she and I broke up. Who even told you, anyway?"  
  
"I have my sources. Just because I don't live back in Boston doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. Just like you said, I always do know what is going on with anyone in our crew. I know who they like, who they sleep with, or want to. I know what drugs they take.   
  
I know you had your eye on Marie since she was in seventh. If one person knows anything about anyone somehow I find out. No one we hang out with can be trusted because they will tell me any secret someone told them. I can bribe them whether it be money or drugs for a guy or sex, jewlrey, and drugs for a girl. I know it all. I lied to you.   
  
I knew about Thailia's pregnancy. I knew about it the moment she took a pregnancy test. Jessica Johnson had gone with her to buy it. I saw her with Thailia that night at Mc donalds. I was driving my Dad's black Escalade. Remember how I wrecked my white one driving home? I told my parents that it was the other person's fault. And ofcourse they believed them. I wondered what on earth they were doing there. It wasn't a place hwere any of us visited often. I thought I ought to check it out.   
  
So Thailia was sitting down and didn't see me. Jessica did because she was ordering their food. They could have at least gone to Carl's Junior, in my mind. I asked her about it. I threw her a charming smile. She smiled back but said she couldn't tell me. I told her anything she wanted was hers if she tells me. She said I wouldn't give it to her. I told her that anything she wanted I had the money to give her. She said she wanted sex, so I told her fine, that it wouldn't cost me a dime. And that I wouldn't mind. I told her it had to be noncomital, though. She said it was the best kind but Thailia was never to find out I told her.   
  
I have to say she was one of the few girls who kicked it with us the I really liked. She wasn't clingy and she was generally a nice person. After we had sex she didn't act like I took her virginity and now I had to marry her.   
  
I said Thailia would never find out. She would never know I knew. Well, eventually I would Everyone would, but not now. I laughed and so did Jessica. She said eventually it would be obvious and then I could act like I knew, but until then and forever she could never know she told me. So, she told me.   
  
We had sex later that night becuase I never break a promise. But you already gathered that. She wasn't half bad if I do say so myself. I even know who the father is.   
  
As for you and Marie, she came to a party for the first time. You thought she looked even more hot than usual. You were surprised she was dressed like all the other girls. She had never really hung with them but some reason she fit in and she knew how to wear her clother and act better than all of them. Everyone recognized that she had a certain type of class about her.   
  
She had pride and she was beautiful. She was the kind of girl guys could bring home to their parent's and their parents would approve and then later she could drop the good girl act so they could go to parties, get drunk, and act like idiots, and maybe have a good fuck.   
  
According to my source you had your eye on her the whole time. No one could really blame you. Almost everyone else did as well. All the girls' were jealous but kissed ass, hoping to get in her good graces so that they could have a piece of what she had required.   
  
That's how it was for me. That's why you were my best friend. You never kissed ass. You were yourself.   
  
Many people thought I was wrong to bring you into our circle but something told me you belonged with us. You were as rich as us and as coniving. You would do what it took to get what you want.   
  
Something told me that you just may be of use to us. No one believed me and wanted proof. I told them that you were going to stay and they accepted it. They still wanted you to prove yourself.   
  
I told them and you it wasn't neecessary. You told me you belonged with us and that's why I knew it. You told me they were going to know it as well.   
  
You asked me who our contact was. I knew what you meant, drugs, and I told you some underdog. You asked if he was any good. I told you sometimes they charged too much and that alot of the time it wasn't very good. You smiled that evil smile that in the future we would look at eachother with to signal we understood eachother. B ut then I didn't know that. I asked you what.  
  
You told me you could get me anything I wanted for a good price and that it would be good. Even I wanted proof at that point. Once again you gave me your evil smile. You asked what I did. I told you I mostly drank and smoke, but at parties I would sometimes smoke cronic.   
  
You asked me if I was willing to do it one time that wasn't at a party. You said you'd give it to me for free just to prove yourself.   
  
You said they were simple minded that they would take it at my word. You said if I tried it and I said it was good shit they would buy it from you and you would be in. I agreed. You got me the cronic, I smoked it. It was the best shit i had ever had.   
  
When I told everyone else that suddenly they were telling you what they wanted giving you too much deciding they didn't trust you.   
  
They said if they didn't get their change back they would kill you. You earned their trust by always giving them good shit and even giving them change the next day when they couldn't even remember how much they had given to you on the first palce. To the best of my knowledge you never jacked someone.   
  
You were sipping bicardi when she came up to you. You almost choked on it because you got a closer look at how beautiful she was with makeup on. She said hi and you said hi back. You guys made small talk until she finally got straight to the point. She wanted the hook up with drugs. You were confused at first. I'm sure you couldn't even make the connection between her and drugs. You couldn't understand what she could possibly mean until she layed one on you. A week later you guys were going out.   
  
About a month later someone ratted you out. It was Joseph Keller who tried to sell drugs himself. He turned your name into the police anonymously.   
  
  
  
Unfortuantely for him one of the police handling your case was an aunt to Jessica. She accidentally let it slip to Jessica. Jessica made an emergency call to my cell and told me everything.   
  
Some of the guys took care of it. They beat him up and what's more is Jessica anonymously turned in his name. She then told me something I would and never will forget. She told me she was glad to do it becuase she was in eighth grade when he was a freshman.   
  
During that time period I guess they had gone out and he had raped her. He was a freshman and was showing off to his friends. I told her to tell them that too. She said she had no proof. I reminded her that her aunt was on the police force and would make sure they beleived it. She was afraid her parents would disown her.   
  
I called her aunt and explained the entire situation to her very carefully. I told her that her parents could never find out. They might and they could disown her and that she would have nothing. After all the Joseph had done to her she didn't deserve that. I told her that she felt very bad and that it had been hard on her to so much as turn his name in. I also told her that she could have whatever she wanted if she promised to keep it from her parents. I'm glad she didn't say sex becuase I would have to do it, and the idea of having sex with a woman twice my age is rather disgusting, but I would do it. I always take care of a member of my crew unless they betray me.   
  
She was also afraid that he would find a way out and come back to haunt her. I told her that when he got out it would be made clear to him that if he so much as looked at her the wrong way he would be handled. After this happened she told the judge that Joseph had been lieing and that you never sold anything. That's why you got out in a month, but your parents still sent you here.   
  
Two weeks before you were arrested Marie broke it off with you and started dating Liason Johnson. Personally I think that kid went wrong because his mother named him what would mean Intentions in English or something like that.   
  
Anyway, in the year she went from guy to guy. The relationship never lasted. Something always went wrong. She got busted and got sent here.   
  
You still think I don't know what was going on with everyone? I owned everyone and if I honestly wanted to I still could. One more thing, under any condition never sell drugs to anyone here from home. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly Tim walked in. He looked at both guys and was prepared to leave when John asked him a question.  
  
"Tim, take a seat. Bobby and I were bonding over the past and the present. I've come to the conclusion that there is something wrong with us. So tell us. What's wrong with us?"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you guys stoned? Well, obviously not- what exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"Jubilee's mad at me. When is she ever not? I don't rmember the last time she smiled when I actually had something to do with the situation. She said I could never be boyfriend material for anyone and she felt sorry for any girl who looked my way. And maybe she's right. I've never been able to make it owrk with anyone I've been with. You know, I hate it when Jubilee's right. She is so damn complicated. Why does she inssit on making everything complicated between us for me? Why do I have to be boyfriend material in order to be her friend, becuase that's all she would and could ever see me as."  
  
"And you, Bobby?"  
  
"Well, Marie's been avoidng me. After we kissed she acted like I was nothing to her, just some person she didn't even really know, and even if she did she wouldn't want to know me. I've never been treated that way by a girl. So, must I state the obvious?"  
  
"Please don't. It's really not necessary as you can tell. There's really no need for it. Everything you guys are doing is getting rather old. You guys just need to change your tack, at least if you ask me. It seems to be the simplest and easiest option if you as me. John, stop playing the best friend. That card is getting rather old and worn out, if you know what I mean. Be real with her. You haven't even tried to tell my sister how you feel. How do you know she doesn't feel the same way. Even if she doesn't she won't reject you like you think. She's not like that. And you would know you tried. And if she doesn't like you, and I don't mean playing hard to get, she's not worth your time. It's weird saying that about my sister, but it applies to all girls. Know what you want and don't give up.  
  
As for you Bobby, corner Rogue and make her hear whatever you have to say to her. Tell her, kiss her again if you have to. Just do what it takes. Oh, and stop ditching creative writing. You're beginning to piss off Ms. Munroe. As you know that is not a very good thing."  
  
****************  
  
Ororo Munroe was the creative writing teacher. She had been for past two years. Before that she had been the History teacher and Logan had been the creative writng teacher. She would have rather remained the history teacher but becuase Logan couldn't keep his act together they had to change positions.  
  
When parents would write letters or call complaining about the things their children were writing about, Professor Xavier decided to change. You see, creative wrting class with him was a bit too creative.   
  
They could write about anything(and I do mean anything) and everything as long as it was creative. Teenagers were living out their sex fantasies or their desires to get high in their writngs. Logan found absoulutely nothing wrong with it. He had calmly told Xavier that the children weren't going to tell any of them their feelings especially if they were a bit derranged. And what could they do if they couldn't write it down on paper? No one quite saw it that way, especially the parents.   
  
Logan had been at the school a long time. He had gone there himself as a teenager. His parents had sent him there because he was always getitng into a fist fight and because he had a temper problem. Over the years it had gotten quite better. So, he came to love the school and decided he wanted to be a teacher there. He had been there so long and Xavier couldn't exactly send him away.   
  
No he wouldn't fire him, let him stay there or frie him, and make him leave. That was just not an option. He would just have to teach a different class. That had been a battle in it's own.   
  
Ororo remembered when the main teachers sat in the meeting room together discussing it. The main teachers consisted of Scott Summers, Jean Summers, Kurt Wagner, Logan, Professor Xavier, and herself.  
  
Jean had come up with the idea that he might be good in art. She wasn't the only one who thought it was a horrible idea. Everyone in the room seemed against it. When Logan found out she would be teaching his class he insisted on taking her class which made her much less than thrilled.   
  
He insisted it was only fair and somehow the professor agreed. That made her angry. There was a reason she was taking over his class. There was no reason in hell that he should be taking over her class. When Xavier had said it was okay he threw her a big triumphant grin. She just scowled at him. And anyone wondering why the teachers weren't too fond of eachother could be told of that day.  
  
"Class, I would like to discuss the progect that I assigned yesterday. I expect it to be done to the best of your ability. At this school we accept nothing less than your best. I am sure you know that, even if you do insist upon turning in papers that are less than your best work. Some of you don't always do that for my class. I have seen what your best work looks like. I expect it for this assignment. I have given you a month to work on it becuae it will count for half of your grade. Are there any questions or comments about this report?"  
  
She watched as Kitty's hand shot up in the air. She smiled a little to herself at this. This was expected. She always wanted to be sure she got the best grade. There could be no mistakes in her book. Then she looked over at Jubilee who was taking down notes. The difference between Jubille and Kitty was that Kitty wanted to be sure she knew everything and Jubilee was positive that she already did. The other main difference would be Kitty took everything very seriously where as Jubilee was very laxed out about it. They were her two favorite students. She was also getting to know Marie. Marie may have made mistakes but she was clearly a hard worker. She could see hard and clear evidence of that truth. She would find a way to work her way back to the top. She would find a way too. Excellence had been required in her life. Here, for her it wasn't mandatory. She didn't really sweat it and she wasn't laxed out about it. She didn't even notice. She jsut did it naturally. She knew exactly how Marie was, and how she worked because she had written the book.  
  
"Yes, Kitty?"  
  
"Ms Munroe, you never told us if there was a specific topic or if we got to choose our own. If you are the one who is choosing the topic, what is it?"  
  
"I didn't, now did I? It must have completely lost my mind, and here I used to be a history teacher. You may choose a topic of your choice as long as it has been approved of by me. It should be something you feel very strongly about. If you are unsure as what to wrote about come see me after school. By then I will have a a print up from my computer. It is a paper that will list many topics, from which you can choose from."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Ofcourse. Are there anymore questions before the bell rings for lunch?"  
  
The class let out a series of no's. Well, she had questions of her own. They were questions that needed to be answered. The class could just thank Bobby Drake later.  
  
"John, where was Bobby today? In fact where was Bobby every other day he's been absent. He's starting to start quite a record for himself. Infact if he skips another week he'll even top your ditchings you had when you first came. So, tell me, where is he, and where has he been. No, I tihnk I will take a wild guess. He is deathly ill. It must be simply horrible. One of these days it'll get so bad he'll be in the hospital on his death bed. It must be that. I can't imagine any other reason he would ever want to miss my wonderful creative writing class. Can you think of any? No, neither can I. Whatever he has must be horrible. I'm sure the school nurse was informed about it the day it happened. Why, I even believe the professor knows Bobby been out of my class becuase he's been deathly ill. What, he didn;t tell him? Unbelievable. When he does feel like he's well enough to join the rest of us and comes back to class he will have a month worth of essays due in two weeks. Also he will need a note from the nurse clearing him back to class, after all I don't want everyone else to to be sick. Wouldn't that jsut be awful? And you may tell him if I don't have a note from the nurse saying he's still sick or if he is not back in class with a note by tommorow. Periods always change aorund these days, so you can tell him he had till 2:30 tommorow. If I don't get that note I will be talking to Professor Xavier. I am sure a meeting will be called between he and Bobby. And Bobby's parents might just be called. Ditching my class or any other class here is neither acceptable or tollerated. You'll tell him all of that for me, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Good, class is now dismissed."  
  
The students filed out of class and John and Rogue was with them. John pulled Rogue off to the side. Rogue studied his face for a minute. He didn't look too happy. It could be that long speech Ms. Munroe made to him about Bobby.  
  
"Have you seen Bobby today?"  
  
"No, why are you asking me? Why would I even know? You would! A tleast you should. After all the last time I check he is your roomate."  
  
"Fine, fine. You obviously haven't seen him around. If you do see him tell him what Ms. Munroe said. Bobby's come up with some pretty creative ways to get out of things in the past. I don't know if he'll be able to get out of this. And if he does I am dieing to see how does manage to get out of it."  
  
"Like I said he's your roomate. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I don't remember you being so bitchy. Why did we ever go out, again?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"That's right, because I could hook you up with any shit you wanted."  
  
"I'm in dire need of weed."  
  
"I don't deal drugs anymore."  
  
"Weed or pot is not a drug, but a plant. Even if you don't deal I know you still have your contacts."  
  
"I would for someone else, but not you. Bobby would kill me!"  
  
"What, are you afraid of him or something?"  
  
Rogue was hoping for him to get all macho like most guys she knew would have, and for him to get it for her to defend his pride and honor, or whatever.  
  
"Hell, yeah I'm afraid of him. Do you know what he could do to me if I ever dared to crossed him? He could make my life a living hell. The only person I know who was stupid or crazy enough to cross him was Thailia and for some reason he let it go. She cheated on him. He found out and he broke up with her in private and let it go, although the guy she did it with didn't get off so easily. He's easier on girls I guess, but if a girl needs to be taken care of he has one of the girls do it."  
  
"Well then I will ask other people here who are here for drug reasons. Not everyone here is from Boston."  
  
"Try but if you don't completely suceed don't blame me. Bobby has ways to make people see things his way. I got to go to lunch. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
She watched as he walked down to the hall and headed toward the lunch room. She was about to follow him when someone pulled her into an empty classroom. She didn't scream or really try to fight him because she knew who it was. Who else wouldn't be. After he softly closed the door behind him she pulled away from him and took a step back from him. She wanted to make sure she at least tried to keep her distance from him, so if she gave into him she could say her fight was strong until she gave in.  
  
"So, I see I've been missed in class."  
  
"Maybe by other people but deffinitely not me."  
  
"Ouch. That really hurts, Marie."  
  
"God, Oh, how I really wish it did, but in order to for it to hurt you would have to have some sort of feelings and from past experiances we all know that you really don't. Anyway, where have you been lately. You shouldn't miss class because of me."  
  
"Hmm she pretends to hate me with such a passion it's sexy and then she shows that she may actually care about me, which is rather touching. Clearly she just can't make up her mindwhat she really wants. As for me missing class because of you, well Marie, now you're just giving your self way too much credit," said Bobby smartly.  
  
"Well, then, tell me, why have you been out?"  
  
"The answer to that question is quite simple if you ask me, because I can and because I will. People don't tend to see me for what I am here, but they will. I do what I want, what I wish to, but you already know that. I'm tired of being the quiet smart boy. That's not me. You know that. I'll be here but they can't make me be good. No one can," said Bobby.  
  
"Well, then stop trying to make me out to be the good girl."  
  
"What the hell are you going on about now? If you want to ruin your life then by all means go ahead. Why would I change you? I'm actually growing quite fond of the person you've become," said Bobby lazily.  
  
"Then why won't you let John hook me up with cronic? What did you say and do to him?"  
  
"All I did was simply tell him he was to sale cronic to no one here from home. Thats all I did. I told him. He knws better than to cross me. He knows I don't take people turning my words down as if they mean nothing, ofcourse from a female what can you expect? But when it's a guy, one who runs in my circle, I guess now in our circles, it just won't be tolerated. I won't allow it. It will be taken care of. Don't trip. I was just looking out for a friend."  
  
"You and me, we're not friends."  
  
"Thats what you said that one day in the library and then later that night you kissed me."  
  
Rogue got so mad and pushed him against the wall. She gave him her darkest look and smiled when he looked slightly afraid of her. Yes, this is what she wanted, to see Bobby come undone. But what she didn't know was, that was almost near impossible, that it would take more than being pushed against the wall for that to happen to him. The halls didn't mellow him out. It made him sotronger and he used it to his advantage, just like he decided to use this situation to his avantage.  
  
"You don't seem so tough now, do you Bobby?"  
  
That caused him to smirk. She would never win, no matter how hard she tried. He would never let her.  
  
"I knew from our second kiss you like things on the rough side, but damn this is too good."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
She felt like slapping him as hard as possible when he raised his eyebrows in a sexual inuendo. She wasn't stupid. She knew hitting Bobby would have consequences, ones she wasn't prepared to face.  
  
"When and where?"  
  
"I have this little theory about you Bobby, this theory that I tihkn I might be right about. I have a feeling that perhaps you're all talk. Then again I could be wrong, you know? I think I might need you to prove me wrong."  
  
Suddenly Bobby pushed her away so he wasn't against the wall. Rogue sighed a little when the wall was against her back and Bobby was against her front.  
  
Rogue wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Maybe it was what he said about fucking him, but she wanted him right now. She wanted him bad. She wanted him to kiss her so. She wanted that feeling of completeness. No one could kiss her the way Bobby could.  
  
"You want me to prove you wrong? Really? Are you so sure about that? Because I have a little theory of my own. You don't know what that means. See, you kissed me twice willingly and if you do it a third time there will be no going back. I'm not going to deal with the whole avoiding me or you saying it was just a mistake. If you do it a third time the mistake theory goes right out the window. If you kiss me a third time you're mine and there will be no going back. So, just walk away. Go, it's lunch time."  
  
He moved out of the way to allow her to escape. He watched her walk to the door before getting his backpack. Stuff had fallen out. He put them back in.  
  
Rogue had opened the door and was getting to ready to walk out. It would be so easy to just walk away. He had given her the easy way out and she didn't even know why. No, she wasn't going to leave. She was going to do this, damn the consequences.  
  
Bobby sighed deeply as he was quickly turned around. He was met with an almost mad looking Rogue. He didn't even get a chance to ask her what she was doing. She put her hands on his face and attached her lips to his. After he began to roughly kiss her she wrapped her hands around his neck. After much teasing on Bobby's part he finally granted her access into his mouth. Rogue sighed into his mouth as their tongues mated. She had wanted this for so long and the more she got, the more she wanted. With her lips still attached to his she put her hands on his shoulders in order to try to hoist herself up. Bobby smiled against her lips. He got what she was trying to do. And he could deffinitely help her out. He grabbed her ass and pulled her up against him. She could do nothing but wrap her legs around him. Suddenly he had them up against the wall. She sighed. His lips slowly began to lay kisses on her neck and almost lower...   
  
The door opened and in walked Logan. Too late for either one of them. Before he could put her down Logan saw how they were sweating, how he was holding her, and basically the way they had been kissing. Bobby gently let her down and then they looked at him.  
  
"This is neither the time or the place," said Logan somewhat sternly.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"I think detention after school is suitable enough."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It will stay between us."  
  
"Thankyou sir."  
  
They were almost out the door when Logan's voice stopped them.  
  
"I was your age once, and when I was your age I did things that were far worse so why don't we just forget about that detention."  
  
"Thankyou, sir."  
  
"Now, get out of here. Go eat lunch. Oh, yeah, and next time you use a class room to make out let it be Mr. Summers. I'm sure he'd be thrilled."  
  
He laughed when he noticed as both teenagers visibly trembled.  
  
"Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. Actually I would stick to a closet or bedroom. Get out of here," said Logan as he waved both kids off.  
  
They walked out of the room. Rogue made to head off in the opposite direction of Bobby. Bobby smirked as he pulled her to himself and roughly kissed her quickly before pulling away.  
  
"I meant what i said in there. You're mine."  
  
"If you're lucky."  
  
"I don't need luck."  
  
"You're so cocky."  
  
"You know you like it."  
  
Bobby smirked down at her before getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was surprised when she didn't try to pull away and just leaned her head against his chest. She sighed deeply.  
  
"Maybe you don't need luck," said Rogue softly having know idea that Bobby heard her.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
"Where is Rogue? Where is Bobby? Maybe he really is sick," said Kitty.  
  
"Bobby, sick? I can't remember a day when he was sick," said John as they all sat at the same lunch table.  
  
"Do you think they're together," asked Tim.  
  
"You hardly know what to expect from either of them in any kind of a situation, imagine when they're together. I don't know if they're together at the moment," said Jubilee thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe she's yelling at him about him telling me I'm not to sell drugs to anyone form home, but what he really meant was her."  
  
"Let's go look for them," said Kitty.   
  
They were all done and went to the hall where their last class had been.  
  
*************  
  
"So, are you ever gonna let me go?"  
  
"Stop holding you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You want me to let you go."  
  
"No, I kind of like it," said Rogue truthfully.  
  
"Good."  
  
Suddenly his arms dropped from her side and onto her ass. She smiled wickedly up at him.  
  
"You know? Would you ever consider a fourth kiss to be the limit?'  
  
"I never said we couldn't kiss more than three times. You just have to stop acting like nothing happened."  
  
"Fine we made out today. We felt eachother up. Tommorow I'll want to kiss you again and more than likely I will. Happy?"  
  
"Thrilled."  
  
His hands left his position on her ass and he turned her around. He looked her in the eye daring her to look away. She didn't.  
  
"You're the only person I know who never has looked away."  
  
Then he sealed his lips to hers not knowing a little ways away they had an audience.  
  
"Oh, god," said Jubilee sudenly feeling nausiated.  
  
"Welcome back," said John with an almost evil smile on his face, one that almost scared Jubilee.  
  
"What do you mean by that," asked Kitty.  
  
"What I mean is Bobby is truly back and he's bad, worse than ever," said John as he watched the couple grope eachother and make out."  
  
TBC  
  
DON'T READ A/N IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED  
  
A/n: For you guys who couldn't tell back in Boston Bobby was basically the leader of all their friends. He was a sort of god to them, which makes him think he owns everything. Basically everyone kissed his ass and did what he told them too. If you were friends with him or knew him by asociation you were in.   
  
Rogue was the quiet girl and pure and smart, but she was popular because she knew Bobby by asociation. Her sister dated him when they were in the tenth grade.   
  
Bad blood has formed between Thailia D'canto and Bobby Drake. We will get into it in later chapters. There will actually be a time in later chapters when she comes to school and they end up facing off (clearly verbally. I would never have Bobby hit a girl in a story-EVER).   
  
Other couples also form, the ones you've seen and one other you may have been able to see but if you couldn't you're in for a surprised, and incase oyur stupid Bobby in Rogue end up falling in love.  
  
That's it for now. Keep on reading and reviewing. Well, tbc, I promise. 


	6. Chapter Five

THEIR DANCE  
  
A/N: Chaosti, the editing on the last chapter was all for you becuae I appreciate your feedback so much. Did you know originally that chapter was maybe 2000 words. When I was re reading it I started getting all these ideas like crazy. I was like what if Bobby wasn't just a aprt of the in crowd but their leader and then I got all these insane ideas. My mind gets creative late at night (early in the morning)   
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Bobby sighed in irritation as he tried to focus on his notes in the library. He tried to keep his eyes on the paper and not allow them to wonder over to four tables over, where Marie was studying as well. That woman made him so mad sometimes.  
  
Just when he thought he was making progress with her she dragged him into a new game. It went past playing hard to get. She told him I may have kissed you but it doesn't mean I want anything to do. That's it. He had enough. He was going to walk over there.  
  
Rogue looked up to see who was disturbing her from her studies. She looked up into an angry and frusterated pair of blue eyes. She gave him her deathliest look when he pulled her by her arm and dragged her to a corner in the library that was hidden by other shelves. It was like an area in itself.  
  
She looked at him with pure anger in her eyes as she snatched her arm out of his grasp. She kept on glaring at him.  
  
"I thought I made myslef clear," she said.  
  
"And I could've SWORE I made myself clear."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bobby, but not everyone does what you tell them to. I mean, honestly, what did you expect, that after making out and doing other stuff I was just going to hop into bed with you? I'm not like those other sluts you've been with."  
  
"Who says I expected you to have sex with me?"  
  
"Tell me honestly that you weren't even thinking about it."  
  
"I've thought about it. Every guy thinks about sex."  
  
"That's your goal, isn't? Well, you can go after someone else. I'm nobody's whore, especially not yours."  
  
"Oh, God, what is wrong with you? What makes you think I want to have sex with you?"  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows at him slightly.  
  
"Well, I do, but the point is it is not all-"  
  
"It's not all about sex? The the most fucking bullshit I have ever heard. That's why you always try to get me into situations where I'll kiss you. You're hoping one day it will lead to me actually having sex with you. You don't think I know all about your reputation? All of us girls know. You know the saying girls talk? Well, it's fucking true. They know what happens when you fall for Bobby Drake, except they go ahead and do it anyway. Damn the consequences. After you have sex with them you throw them away as if they're today's trash. I mean, don't tell me it isn't all about sex? I know you don't give a damn about me. You don't care for me as a friend. God help us all if you were in love with me, so there's only one thing left. You want sex."  
  
Bobby sighed deeply. In a way she was wrong and in a way she was right. He then looked at her and then back at the wall.  
  
"You're right. I've treated girls like trash, like they haven't meant anything to me. They haven't and I took avantage of them, but you're also wrong.   
  
That's not what I'm doing with you. Don't ask me what I'm doing with you because I don't fucking know.   
  
All I know is I generally don't trust people. One of the first lessons I ever learned in my life was people are only out for themself unless it benifits them. I deffinitely never open up to people because to be honest I don't want to get hurt.  
  
But I trust you. I do. I really do. I remember back in elementary school when I wasn't popular. I didn't have anyone to sit with and neither did you. People told me I couldn't sit with them. I was about to pass your table completely when you called out 'I'll sit with you.' I sat across form you and I remember the way your eyes bore into mine. You smiled. And I smiled back. It was that feeling when people want you around. I wanted you around then and I do now, so please don't go.  
  
We grew up and we grew apart, but I never forgot that moment. I never forgot you. Even in eighth grade when I started to become popular I never forgot and I never will.   
  
I treat people the way I do- because- I guess because I can. I guess it gives me a sense of calm in an uncontroleable world. I feel safe when I know I have controle over everything. I guess it makes me feel like I have controle of my life or whatever.  
  
  
  
That night when we shared our firsr kiss I felt like I had no controle over you or me. When I was with you I didn't care what people thought I didn't care about anything but you and me and that kiss. When I'm with you I kind of want to be like you and not care what anyone says and thinks.  
  
Thanks for listening to me. I think I should go. I'll see you," said Bobby as he turned to go.  
  
Rogue grabbed him by his shirt's short sleeve. When he looked at her he could see a tear had ran down her cheek. He had never sene her cry even when she was the good girl, and now, it looked really out of place. This whole conversation seemed like it belonged in a different world, one that wasn't their own.  
  
"You can't just say all the things you just said and think you can walk away. It doesn't work like that. You've never opened up to me like that. I've never seen that side of you before. If you want me, fine, you can have me, but just don't break me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Oh, and don't expect me to get alle motional for you. It was nice and all but something we jsut don't do," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, I'm still bad, I was jsut able to prove to you I do have a heart," smirked Bobby.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to be your slut, I'm not your whore which is the same as slut accept a slut is how you dress and a whore is someone you pay or whatever. And I am deffinitely not going to be friends with benefits and-"  
  
"Then you're my girlfriend."  
  
"What," said Rogue almost at a lost for words. Had Bobby just said what she think he said?  
  
"Well, we both seem to like making out- doing the things people who are dating do, so why not make it official?"  
  
"Have you ever had such a hard time in your life asking someone out?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"What's there to think about? I like you, you like me-"  
  
"Who says I like you? Maybe I'm just using you."  
  
"Yeah, right. Besides what do I have you don't," said Bobby as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see, power- you rule everyone we kick it with."  
  
"Hmm, yeah right. Let's see, from what I hear you had more power and influence than any girl I happen to know of. And you know why you got it? You took it. You decided it was yours so it became yours. You did what it took to get it, and in the end you got it. So, what's your answer?"  
  
"It's like I said. I'm going to have to think about it. I'll get back to you next month?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Okay. Yes, I'll go out with you," said Rogue airily.  
  
She watched as a smirk lighted his face. She smirked back. She kept her confident air about her, but really the good left in her, that hadn't died wanted to know how the hell she had gotten in this situation and how she would get out if she needed to.  
  
"I have to go. All fifteen of these essays are due to Ms. Munroe. She wasn't thrilled about my absences. I thought I'd try to get in her good graces by turning these in early. I'll see you."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek before running out the door. Rogue touched her cheek. It still felt warm from his lips. He hadn't even tried to kiss her on the lips. Maybe, just maybe she would get out of everything without a broken heart. She sighed as she sat back down to finish her work.  
  
Work was not appealing to her at the moment. She played the avents in her head. She kept on trying to convince herself it wasn't real, that it actually didn't really happen. It was jsut all a figment of her iamgination.   
  
It just had to be. There could be no way that sexy, cocky, and unattainable Bobby Drake had been real with her and not an asshole. There was no way he had asked her out, no way at all. Girls back at home when they found out were going to want to kick her ass. She was Bobby Drake's girlfriend.   
  
'OH GOD! I"M HIS GIRLFRIEND," thought Rogue dramatically to herself.  
  
*********************  
  
"Yes, I realize we have a problem now. Alex has already been notified and he is going to take care of it. I'm supposed to know? When I know you will know as well. No, you will not go and help Alex handle it. It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place. Before John left for this god forsaken school he made sure you had a secure contact. John knows what he says and he says this guy is to be trusted. And he was, but then you had to go and buy from an outsider," said Bobby into his cell phone.  
  
It didn't matter whether Bobby still lived in Boston or not. He was still the leader and when a problem occured it was up to him to come up with a solution that would fix the problem once and for all. Calls sometimes could be rather expensive but it was necessary.  
  
Bobby almost never handled it directly. People did it for him. People would do stupid shit and their tracts would have to be covered. People would do things to his people that could not be negotiated and that would have to be handled as well. If he did have to handle it directly he would know what to do. He had gotten in his share of fights and had almost always come on top.  
  
"I think I should handle it because I'm the one who did it in the first place. What if Alex gets caught? If that happens it's both of our asses on the line," said Justin into his cell.  
  
"Alex won't get caught. He never has. Neither have you when your handeling something, but on your own you just love to get to know the cops. Alex, on the other hand is thought of by them as a good kid. His record is clean. Also, if you were handling it you would get caught because the police are suspicious of you as it is. Lay low."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"I always got your back. The main reason I am calling is not because of everythng that went on last night. I'm calling for personal reasons. I need a favor. It has to be done pacificly as I say."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"There can be no mistakes. I want to come home for thanksgiving."  
  
"Say the word, man."  
  
"Alright. Tommorow there's soemthing going on at the country club. Ofcourse our parents will be attending. So, will you. You will be in your suit and tie. You're parents might be suspicious why you want to go. You will approach them looking the way I jsut described afew minutes before they leave. Tell them how sorry you are for everything you've been doing lately. Tell them you want to go today to spend time with them. They'll allow you to come. You know where my parents always sit. You are to go to them and talk about how you've talked to me lately, and how I have completely turned my life aorund, and that you wish you could do the same. Then say how you haven't seen me for awhile and if I will be in twon for thanksgiving. Then excuse yourself and everything else will work itself out."  
  
"Considered it done."  
  
"Good."  
  
Later, man."  
  
"Late."  
  
He pressed the end button before laying back on his bed. Everyone back there seemed to count on him. It was as if they just could not handle their own lives without him. It was rather pathetic. Just as he was thiking all these things his phone rang again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's Alex. Piece of cake, man. We didn't even have to fight. I brought a nice amount of money and told them they could have it if they left the police out of it and forgot the whole thing. If money hadn't been involved forget it. When you throw money into the equation things look alot different. So, it's been taken care of. I thought I'd save you the time and I called Justin. Here you're coming home for thanksgiving. We got some new girls who hang around. They have it gonig on. You should check them out, if you know what I mean? Well, ofocurse you will."  
  
"I'll check them to see if they're a threat to us. If they're not they can stay. But personally I won't be checking them out."  
  
"What you got a girl or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She got you whipped."  
  
"Not yet, Alex."  
  
Rogue walked into the room and sat on the chaor which was right next to his bed. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Alex, I'm out."  
  
"Late, man."  
  
"Late."  
  
He pressed the end button and looked at Rogue who had that curious look on her face.  
  
"What? I was just handeling some simple business? It's all over and done with," said Bobby.  
  
Rogue didn't even want to know any of the details, what hte situation had been or who had been involved. She had learned earlier that year when she had been a witness to a murder (that was alter covered up) that what you don't know (sometimes) won't kill you.  
  
"You would think they could handle at least one thing without your help. After all they are among the smartest, but no, ofcourse not. They're like sheep. One person with a strong head goes one way all of them follow. That leader would be you. They fucking worship your ass. Anything you say goes. I think it's kind of pathetic.  
  
I came here to tell you something. I am going to be very clear about it. Take it or leave it. I don't want you to change or stop being the bad boy for me. That's who you are just like who I am now is me, and I'm not going to change you.   
  
I know what's expected of me and what my place is. I'll keep myself in check around your friends but if I see some slut flirting with you I won't hold back. I will let her know how it is with one word.  
  
And if you flirt with them or ever cheat on me it's over in a second. Many girls deal with their cheating boyfriends and people talking shit about them because they take it. They say it's worth it because of status. They think status is worth everything when it isn't. Fuck it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Sluts, hoes, whatever, those people aren't remembered. it's the girls like you who are. You have class and you carry yourself as if you don't think you're better than everyone. You know. You decided you were going to be apart of them that you were gonna own their ass. And eventually you did."  
  
She got on the bed and layed down beside him. She continued to look up at the ceiling until she turned to meet his eyes.  
  
"If I asked you to make me a promise that you could keep and that you were willing to do, would you do it for me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I wan't you to promise to never lie to me, ever. It doesn't matter if you're trying to protect me or you think it's for my own good. A lie is a lie. I hate lies. Can you promise me that under no circumstance will you ever lie to me," asked Rogue.  
  
Bobby looked into her eyes. he didn't know how to look away. If he promised it to her he could never break it because he never broke a promise. As he continued to look in the eyes that mesmerized him his decisin was made.  
  
"Promise."  
  
She turned to her side to directly face him.  
  
"I swear."  
  
Bobby sighed. What had he gotten into? He was slowly beginning to see that not only could he break her but she could break him as well, just as hard too. Oh, what had they gotten into and how would it all end, in tears, in joy?  
  
*******************  
  
Bobby hung up his cell phone. He had just recieved yet another call from someone from home. Seriously, could any of those people do anything without him telling them to? It was actually all really sad. Honestly, he would almost feel sorry for them if they had to completely survive without him. His cell rang once more. Who could it be this time?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bobby, is that anyway to answer the phone? I would like to hope that I had at least taught you manners."  
  
"Sorry, Mom. I just got off the phone with a friend. I thought they were calling me back. If I had known it was you... Well, my cellphone shows it. I just didn't look. I apologize," said Bobby as he rolled his eyes. Yes, he was really very sorry.  
  
"I understand. I was just talking to your father and we talked about something important. Once we made up our minds we contacted the professor. He said it was fine because you had made so much progress in the past year. Would you like to come home for thanksgiving, which would be in a little more than a month?"  
  
Would he like to go home for a week? Oh, hell yeah. He felt a smile touch his lips. His plan had worked after all. Life was most deffinitely looking up. Then he frowned.   
  
Why hadn't he thought about it whe he was making the plane? Marie would most deffinitely have a problem with that idea. She would accuse him of hooking up with so and so. He wanted to go home, but in the end it wasn't worth the risk.  
  
"I don't know. John and Marie are staying here. I appreciate your offer but I think I'll just stay here. Be sure to tell Dad that I say hi."  
  
"I'm glad that you've gotten to know Marie. Didn't you know? I talked to her parents the other day. They told me she would be coming home for the holidays. At least that's what they said. I'm pretty sure they didn't change their mind, what with the progress she's making," said Mrs. Drake.  
  
"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'll come. Oh, look I really need to go to the library to find a book on my report. I'm sorry, Mom."  
  
"It's okay. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up his cell once more. So, back in Boston huh? He wondered when Marie had planned on telling him she was going? Probably the exact second before she left. He rolled his eyes as he got up. He needed to talk to her.  
  
************  
  
Rogue heard the knock on the door. She knew it was Bobby. He knocked like that. She raised her eyebrows at herself. Great, now she knew how his knock sounded? Okay, this was getting beyond pathetic, way beyond pathetic.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She watched him walk into the room. He took a seat at the desk that was right across from her bed where she was sitting. She could tell he wanted to talk about something.  
  
"What's up," she asked.  
  
"Clearly Boston is. How come you didn't tell me that you were going to Boston for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Why does it even matter? I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't think that you would exactly care, or maybe deep down I knew you would react like this."  
  
"React like this? Well, I never would have if you had told me from the beggining. But, no, I had to find out form my mom. She called and told me I could come for Thanksgiving. I should go pack," said Bobby getting up.  
  
"Bobby, it's not for a whole other month. Sit back down. Come on, you're acting stupid. It's not as if we tell eachother everything," said Rogue.  
  
She watched as he sat back down. She sighed deeply as he intently stared at her. It always made her uncomfortable but she never did anything but stare back at him.  
  
"Fine, tell me how your day was."  
  
Rogue raised her eyes at him. What was he on? What exactly was wrong with him?  
  
"I'm serious. I want to know. Tell me. What did you do today."  
  
"Um- I woke up this morning and you and John were already gone, seeing as this is Saturday. So, Kitty, Jubilee, and I got special permission to take one of the cars and go have breakfast.   
  
We were supposed to go back after breakfast. I called the school and Ms. Munroe answered. I told her we really wanted to go to the mall. She said it was fine as long as we were back by dinner.   
  
So, we went to the mall. See those bags over there," said Rogue as she motioned to the ten bag by her bag.   
  
"Anyway, we stayed all day as you can tell. And then we came back here. I worked on geometry and then decided to take a nap. I woke up about ten minutes ago, and then you know what else happened," said Rogue as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had to go in town to take care of some business back at home. Most of the time I can use my cell to do it, but some numbers are traceable.   
  
Then it was still pretty early so we got something to eat because by then we were really hungry.   
  
Then we decided to go to the gym and work out. We were there for awhile. I tried to call your cell around noon but all I got was your voice mail. I guess either you left it here or you turned it off. So, then we went to get some lunch. After lunch it was around one.   
  
I decided I needed some new shoes so we stopped by the mall. Then we passed the c.d store and I walked in and we both got different c.d's. By the time we left it was three I came here, handled some more problems from home, my mom called, and you know the rest."  
  
Rogue sighed. Maybe going home wasn't such a good idea. It made Bobby act somewhat civilized which was strange. Bobby watched that look come over her face.  
  
"What," asked Bobby.  
  
"You're acting weird today, asking how my day was and all. If you're going to keep on acting like this I just won't go."  
  
"Why? I'm not acting strange. And, no, you're going back to Boston. It just for a week."  
  
"I don't think I want to go, but you have a good time."  
  
Bobby stared at her disbelievingly. There was no way she was letting it go so easily. He knew there was something coming, a catch.  
  
"Do you want me to go," asked Bobby playing along.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You're not going to bitch at me about it?"  
  
"Why should I? I personally could care less if you decided to go to every party there'll be and fuck every girl!"  
  
"Why are you so pissed in the first place. I'm just going home and you just said it was okay. So, you're going to have to forgive me for not quite understanding why you're pissed at me."  
  
"You're gonig to leave for Boston and I am going to have a week to myself. I'm sure you can guess what I will do with that week. I'll fuck any guy who's willing."  
  
"And what do you think I'll be doing? I'll fuck every girl I know. And when I come back-"  
  
"What? What in hell is the point to all of this? What do you want? I'll agree to it just to get you to shut the fuck up. You sound like a fucking idiot. My God, I wish you could here how you sound exactly. Oh, and as soon as you answer that question you can leave the room."  
  
"First, I want you to come to Boston with me. And second, I don't want to leave the room- yet anyway."  
  
"Fine I'll come to Boston."  
  
"I know you're beautiful and that you're the only girl who has ever made me feel like this. I'm an asshole. I know that, you know that, we all know that. It's who I am.   
  
I won't say I'm in love with you because it's not true and I don't know how to lie to you. You know when you first see them and you know that you can trust them? That's how I feel about you.   
  
I want to make this work. I also want it to BE something worth while. I want it to mean something to you. It's like you're saying that what we have isn't real like our first kisses weren't real."  
  
Rogue stood up and he stood still. She let herself get so close to him that their forheads touched.  
  
"It was real. It was the realest moment of my life. I just don't want to hurt you or be hurt by you."  
  
"You won't be."  
  
He bridged the gap between their lips and they shared their first soft kiss but unfortunately Jubilee and Kitty walked in.  
  
"Damn, tenth time I swear," said Jubilee.  
  
"You know what, we were just leaving," said Kitty as she pulled Jubilee out of the room.  
  
"So, are you ready for Boston," asked Rogue.  
  
"Hell yeah, we fucking own their asses."  
  
They shared matching smirks as they fell on her bed starting another long make-out session. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
"So, details," exclaimed Kitty.  
  
Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue were on their three beds talking, and right now both Kitty and Jubilee wanted to know details about Bobby.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Is he a good kisser, that's always important," said Kitty thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. Last year I had alot of boyfriends but no one could even compare to him. John came close-"  
  
"You were with John," asked Jubilee in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. It lasted about two weeks."  
  
"How far did you two go," asked Jubilee.  
  
"Nothing beyond making out."  
  
"How far have you and Bobby gone?"  
  
"Not all the way."  
  
"But you guys have done stuff?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Both Jubilee and Kitty giggled. Once they looked at Rogue she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It'll get to that point eventually and we will..." Suddenly she had an excited look on her face. "God, I can't wait, but fuck it, he's going to have to work for it," said Rogue with a smirk on her face.  
  
When all three girls looked at eachother they colapsed into a fit of laughter. When they finally got controle they just smiled.  
  
"Okay, so we've talked about John and we've talked about Bobby, but we haven't talked about Tim," said Rogue as she gave Kitty a wicked smile. Then she saw the disgusted look on Jubilee's face.  
  
"Not sexually- well, have you guys had sex," asked Rogue.  
  
"Sex? No, we haven't even had our first kiss yet," said Kitty.  
  
"What, I thought you guys were an item or whatever," said Jubilee suddenly interested in the whole conversation.  
  
"Oh, we are. What am I doing wrong? Maybe he doesn't like me that much," said Kitty.  
  
"Oh, he likes you. He's probably just scared or whatever. But lucky for you I have a solution. Next time that you guys are out lay one on him. He'll see that you want to kiss and he'll stop being afraid."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, what's going to happen in Boston," asked Jubilee.  
  
Both girls looked at her curiously. They were dying to know and didn't want to be left out of the loop.  
  
"There are parts of Boston where the rich people live. That's where we live. It's all about statue, trying to impress those around you, trying to be better and richer than those around you.   
  
It's a community into itself. Fuck Boston, it's almost as if it has nothing to do with it, as if it were a completely different world.   
  
No one really cares about anyone but themself, kids are used as trophys, to make them look better.   
  
There's really nothing to do so the popular crowd party every night. They drink, smoke, do drugs, dance and have sex there, in that order.  
  
Some parents leave town for awhile sometimes with the nanny who has become their mistriss. They tell their kids you can drink and do drugs as long as it is in the house. I don't want the neighbors talking. And you can have sex as long as there's protection involved.  
  
It's a clique people dream about and want to be a part of, not knowing once you're in there's no way out. Once you're in there's no going back. You change. I changed.   
  
Bobby wasn't always in. He got in eventually. Around eighth grade he became cute and girls started to flirt with him. Guys had a problem with it.   
  
These were the popular guys. They were like freshman and sophomores. And even though Bobby was in eighth grade there were these junior girls who liked him. So, basically all these popular guys in highschool wanted to kick his ass.  
  
Bobby was getting pretty tall and he looked good. Any girl who looked at him would say that. When these guys would approach him he would always try to find a way out of it, and he did.   
  
They began to see that Bobby may be an asset to them. Their parents were friends and if they were friends it would get them into their parent's favor.   
  
So, by the time he was a freshman he had stopped being the nice kid. In tenth grade he had an ego the size of New York. By then he had stopped being the kid who had been brought into the circle. Oh, no, he was the only sophomore who hung out with them that acted like he was the shit around the main guys.   
  
The leader at the time, Garett, was a senior. He would be graduating soon and someone would take his place. He wanted someone to take his place and he would decide by the end of the year.  
  
Bobby became even more of an asshole just to impress Garett. He made sure he quickly lost his virginty and dumped the girl the next day. Garett had smirked at Bobby when he had found out. Bobby slept with lots of girls and talked about it. By the end of the year he had this air about him that said 'You can't touch me, so don't even try.' "  
  
They threw Garett a huge going away party. He was going off to college very soon. Everyone made sure they were on time. They didn't want to upset Garett at all. He wasn't exactly the type of person you wanted to mess with or make as your enemy.   
  
Bobby came an hour late. As he walked in with his confident walk people stared at him. Who did he think he was? Garett was going to kill him. All Garett did was smirk at him and Bobby smirked back.   
  
I think you can guess who took his place. Then that night my sister cheated on him. Almost no one knows. Everyone thinks he got tired of her or whatever. He broke up with her."  
  
"You're sister and you don't exactly see eye to eye, huh," asked Jubilee.  
  
"That would be the understatement of the year. I hate her. She's a fucking whore who will do any guy. She has no respect for herself whatsoever. She hates me because I was always the favorite.   
  
When I was good and fucking naive I wanted her to be a big sister to me. I didn't realize she didn't know how to be. She was in a fucking delusion that everything should be all about her, that everyone should bow down and worship her ass.  
  
I tried though. I can't count how many times I've saved her from my parents finding out, how many times I went to a party just to get her home.   
  
When we were little kids we used to get along. Our parents, well, before my mom split, would make us go to these boring parties. Thailia and I would stand to the side and look at people and make fun of them. We would make up stories about them, like how many mistresses he had, how many secretaries he had screwed around with.   
  
When Bobby kissed me he showed me what my world could really be like. I didn't have to be the good girl and just wish to be like them. I could be like them. Hell, I could be better than them. I had it in me. Unfortunately that kiss didn't show me once you're in you're in. There's no way out unless you die or betray someone.  
  
These kids, the beautiful and popular people, the ones who are rich, they get good jobs, they're rich. They're still in the circle as adults only they don't party, they do business. They link businesses just to make themself stronger.   
  
The circle really never dies. That's why we call it a circle. We're in the circle, if our children are good looking and popular they're in the circle as well. People in the circle almost always marry people who are in the circle as well.  
  
It's not as glamorous as people think. They see us at school and they say those are the richest kids in Boston. I would be happier if I were like them.   
  
They don't know it's the same every day, the same parties, the same people, the same drugs. They don't know about the secrets, the lies, people who have gotten hurt, people who have died someway or another."  
  
"Wow, that's quite- wow. When I first met Bobby I thought he couldn't talk. Then I went out back one day and I saw him yelling on the phone. He said something about it being taken care of."  
  
"Business," said Rogue as if it didn't really matter.  
  
**************  
  
John sat across from Jubilee. She was going to find out sooner or later. It wasn't going to remain a secret forever. Had he actually expected it to? No, not especially.  
  
"What was your involvement with Rogue? I mean, no one even told me that you guys were together in the first place. No, why should I get to know these things," asked Jubilee.  
  
"Why are you even asking me? I didn't tell you because I didn't think that you really cared all that much. What does it matter? Yeah, we dated, so what?"  
  
"well, I thought I was your friend. You should've just told me in the first place. So, tell me, what was it like? What happened?"  
  
" 'What was it like.' 'What happened.' Yeah, in the two weeks we were together we got married and had seven children. Good, god what did you think we did in two weeks. All we did was make out. We never had sex or whatever."  
  
"I hope you have fun in Boston."  
  
"No, you don't. You want me to have a miserable time so that I'll come back early to you."  
  
"Would you consider me a selfish bitch if I said you were right. You're going to hook up with some skank."  
  
"What is up with you accsuing me of being with girls? Damn, if you like me like that you can just fucking say it and get it over with."  
  
"Like you, like what?"  
  
"Like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Would you actually care if I did?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
" 'Sure.' I ask him a pretty important question and all he says is sure. Besides you're leaving for Bsoton soon and right now is not the time.   
  
Today, I see the time for us is never. Never. You will never see me more than anything as a shoulder to cry on. You don't see more and you're no longer worth it. I want someone who knows I exist.  
  
Someday there will be someone who will whisp me off my feet, someone who will make me fall in love with him. He'll take me away from you and you'll have no one to blame this on, but yourself. And all I will say to you when I see you every once and awhile, or whatever is:  
  
'You had your chance and you completely blew it. You had many chances and yet you threw them away. I was a piece of trash to you, I was your back up plan. Now I've found someone who loves me. I've found someone who's worth it. I'm sorry we didn't work out but don't you ever blame me.'"  
  
"What the hell do you mean I don't see you? I had absolutely NO idea you liked me like that. I mean, how could I have known? You act as if I 'm just all knowing or whatever. And I had a chance? When? When have you ever given me that chance to be more to you than a friend? NEVER. Maybe in your sleep. So, if it's anyone's fault that we aren't together in the end, it isn't mine."  
  
"Oh, so it's mine?"  
  
"It isn't mine."  
  
"Oh, just go pack your bags and go to Boston where you belong!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"As soon as I do this."  
  
"What-"  
  
Jubilee didn't have time to complete her sentence because his lips met hers in a soft, hard, and gentle kiss all at the same time. She kissed him back. She had wanted this for awhile and it was finally happening. Finally...  
  
John smile at her after they pulled away from eachother.  
  
"You should go pack..."  
  
***************  
  
Bobby entered Marie's room to see she was still putting stuff into a suit case. She noticed that most of her clothes had not gone in there.  
  
"Aren't you going to put your clothes in there as well?"  
  
"No, where would I wear them to? Church," asked Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"They're not that bad... Well, they're fine for here," said Bobby.  
  
"My point exactly. I'll go shopping once we get back in Boston," said Rogue as she closed the case.  
  
"Great, can hardly wait," said Bobby sarcastically.  
  
"Who said you were coming along?"  
  
Bobby saw his mistake in what he had said before.  
  
"No one... because I sure as hell didn't."  
  
"Hmm, smooth. Did you finish packing yet?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"You're eager to go aren't you," asked Rogue.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? We get to watch the old people do the same old shit," said Bobby with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and you get to watch all those stupid bitches try to be all over you."  
  
"They don't mean anything to me and you know that. I can't help what happens tommorow night."  
  
"Then don't go to Justin's house the day after tomorrow," said Rogue.  
  
"I can't just not show. They're counting on me. Besides I promised. I gave Justin my word. And if I don't go..."  
  
"Fine, go."  
  
"You're going too."  
  
Uh, no, I'm not. I don't want anything to do with those idiots. I'm better than them and I don't want to see them."  
  
"Ofcourse you're better than them, which is why you have to go. We get to show them what a team we make. I mean, you can't tell me that you wouldn't enjoy watching all of those girls get mad at you for being with me but not being able to say anything BECAUSE you're with me and because it's YOU.   
  
Come on, I've never even seen what you look like when you party anyway. I've never seen you in much make up. Will you do it just for me? Please?"  
  
"Fine. I'll do it just for you. But don't expect me to stay there all night. Oh, and around those bitches, if they do anything to piss me off, don't expect me not to say anything."  
  
"Understood," said Bobby as if he had just handled business.  
  
"Alright. I have my suit cases. I guess it's time to leave for the airport. Jubes and Kit are out for the day, so I already said goodbye to them. John left yesterday so we'll see him soon. I spoke to Tim earlier. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's roll."  
  
***************  
  
Rogue woke up to find herself in her old room. For a minute she had to piece the parts together. Then she realized she was home for thanksgiving vacation. She sighed. Something had woken her up, some ringing. Oh, yes, her cell. She picked it up and pressed the on button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Bobby, it's really late..."  
  
"You got that right. Who sleeps in till four in the afternoon?"  
  
Rogue stood up and opened her blinds, at first blinded by the sun. She sighed. She had an hour to get ready for her hair appointment.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Well, do you want to get something to eat."  
  
"I can't. I have a hair appojntment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm getting highlights. My blonde ones are growing out so I thought I would get deep red ones. What do you think?"  
  
"Hot, sexy, like you. Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's see. Show and dressing it'll take you half an hour then for other stuff- I'll be there in an hour."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**********  
  
Bobby knocked at the Dancanto's door. Their house was about as huge as his own. None of their cars were there. Clearly the parentals had skipped town for the week.  
  
Just when he was starting to think that no one was going to answer the door opened to a shock Thailia.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up Marie. I'll see myself in," said said as he walked in with her close on his tail. She gave him an angry look when he sat down on a couch looking quite comfortable.  
  
"Why are you picking up Marie?"  
  
"She asked me to."  
  
"Are you and Marie-"  
  
"Married with three children? That would be correct. Why don't we just throw a fourth one in for good measure? Why do you tihnk I'm here?! I came here to pick up my girlfriend."  
  
"You're girlfriend. Oh, my god."  
  
"He had nothing to do with it."  
  
"When- when did this happen."  
  
"Awhile ago, and bitch, it's none of your business. Oh, please, what are you so surprised about, that we both managed to snag him, or that I'll keep him longer than you could ever hope for," asked Rogue as she walked down the steps gracefully as if she had all the time in the world.  
  
Bobby smirked. This was getting interesting. So, this was what people really meant by when they said she changed. Oh, he certainly liked it.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Thailia.  
  
"I'm afraid I have neither the time or desire to. You're a whore. Let's get going, Bobby."  
  
Bobby followed her to the passenger's side where he opened the door and closed it before going to his side.  
  
Once they got going Rogue smirked at him.  
  
"Guys don't open the door for girls to be a gentleman but because they're checking their ass out."  
  
"And it was a lovely view."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, it's tonight. Do you have anything to wear?"  
  
"Oh, do I? I think I have the perfect outfit. All eyes will be on me tonight, but fortunately for you my eyes will only be on person."  
  
"They better be."  
  
"What, afraid I'll find someone better than you," asked Rogue as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Better than me? There is no one better than me. Sweetheart, we were made for eachother."  
  
Then he leaned in to kiss her but she only pulled away and laughed at him.  
  
"If you say so, but right now the only thing made for me is the fucking hair salon."  
  
She got out and waved at him before walking in. He watched her walk in before driving off. He needed to talk to John anyhow.  
  
**************  
  
"She told Thailia off? I've seen it happen on more than one occasion," said John.  
  
He looked over at Bobby who had his eyes closed. He knew he was listening though. They layed out on two pool chairs right in front of John's pool.  
  
"Hmm, it was funny."  
  
Finally he opened his eyes and looked straight at John. He got up and sighed.  
  
"How do you think things will turn out for us tonight? And please, do not bullshit me," said Bobby.  
  
"You asked for honesty. Either you guys will survive or not. I think if your love is true-"  
  
"LOVE? Who the hell said anything about love? I don't know what the hell you're on. Hell, I don't want to know, but I am not in love with Marie.   
  
And even if I were she has made it obvious that the reason why every relationship last year besides your guys's didn't work is because the guy said he loved her. So, she left him."  
  
"Well I'll be fucking damned. Fuck me... Just go ahead and fuck me... Well, don't, but that's really beside the point. I don't believe it. The almighty Robert Drake has gone and done the impossible. He's gone and has fallen in love. Wow. I didn't think that I would ever see the day. You said you didn't believe in love."  
  
"I don't! Why do you insist on this fucking nonsense. There is no such thing as love! Love is a fucking joke! It's fucks everything up! It makes people act like idiots."  
  
"Well, it's certainly making you act like an idiot."  
  
"You listen to me. I do not love Marie. She beautiful and I like her, but love is out of the question, period," said Bobby.  
  
"Man, who are you trying to convince here, me or yourself, because I don't think it's working too well on me."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: It's the only hint of them being in love for awhile. When it does well... it'll change everything. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Rogue sat in her living room eating some yogurt as Thailia surfed through the chanells. She finally turned it off when she realized there was nothing on worth watching.  
  
"So, are you going to Justin's tonight," asked Thailia.  
  
"Yeah," said Rogue without looking at her.  
  
"I started going to school again. I'm going to graduate."  
  
"Oh, Lord."  
  
"I'm trying to be nice."  
  
"Yeah, well you're years too late. I'm threw cleaning up after you throw up from getting drunk. I'm threw making excuses to Dad and Sherry. I'm threw getting you home from parties so you don't die. Fuck it all. Stop trying to be nice and stop the bullshit. We both know what you want to talk about so talk about it. There's absoulutely nothing about Bobby that would actually be the truth, that you can say that would faze me. Go ahead, I dare you," said Rogue, making sure the last part was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I have no right to point fingers at your life because I sure of hell have made a mess of mine and-"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"The thing is I am really trying to be good and sometimes it's hard. Bobby managed to have a sense of calm and confidence that even if he wasn't as smooth and attractive, it would attract girls. I mean, look at him. What's not too like? Let's face it, he's fucking fine.  
  
I was always afraid that someone else that was better would come along and take him from me. I was so afraid that during the whole relationship I never enjoyed it for what it was. I was always afraid some bitch would take him and then I would be humiliated. So, I took a random guy and made out with him in a room knowing someone would find us and tell Bobby. Bobby found us," said Thailia.  
  
"And? What happened? What did he do," asked Rogue suddenly curious about what her sister had to say.  
  
"Nothing, at least not physically. He looked at the guy. He snapped his fingers and told him to leave and that he'd be dealt with later. He was about to leave himself but then he turned to me and said   
  
'I trusted you. You betrayed that trust. I'm glad I saw you for who you really are.'   
  
After he left I cried and cried. I don't think I had ever cried so hard. And I don't think I ever will.   
  
We sort of became friends but he never trusted me or anyone else again, but he trusts you. I can tell by the way he looks at you when you're not looking.   
  
So, tonight, don't worry about those other bitches and how they look at him because his eyes are on you. Just have a good time knowing every girl wishes she were you so she could be with Bobby and that every guy wishes he were Bobby so he could be with you."  
  
Rogue studied her sister. She had never seen her sister like this- ever. What had changed. If they were bonding even a little she had to know the truth.  
  
"You're different. You're happier. The lines under your eyes are slowly fading. I can see that you've been clean for awhile. You look really good and healthy. What's his name?"  
  
"There's no guy."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"It's my baby. The adoptive parents contacted me after you left. They feel the baby will want to know me someday so they allow me to be part of her life. I see her twice a week."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Jewel."  
  
"That's pretty. You've hated me most of my life. How do I know this isn't just something else?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"You're right. I don't. I'm going to my room."  
  
*****************  
  
Bobby's cell rang when he was just about to leave for Justin's. He sighed. He was going to leave his cell at home since anyone he would be talking to to on his cell was going to be there anyway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you almost ready? I'm about to leave to pick you up."  
  
"Sort of. I'll drive myself there. I'll be late."  
  
"We're already going to be late which is the plan. What happened? I thought you were going to go."  
  
"I am. I'll drive myself over. Later."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You promise you're going to be there?"  
  
"Promise. Later."  
  
"Late," said Bobby as he pressed the end button and decide to take it with him because if she wasn't there in an hour he was going to call her to see what was up.  
  
He walked to the front of his spacious house. He took out his keys and used the car alarm to unlock his Escalade. He climbed in and put in a mixed c.d. As he listened and drove he thought about his life in general, where he was heading, who he would end up with. Then he thought of the Dancanto's. No, he was going to go over there and wait an hour if that's what it took for Marie to get ready. Their people could wait another hour. Besides, there was shit to be settled with Thailia.  
  
******************  
  
Thailia was working on an essay when she heard the door knock. She got up and she opened it.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"Thailia."  
  
"She's almost ready and then she was going to wait about an hour to leave."  
  
"I thought I'd save her the trouble and you and I have alot to discuss."  
  
"I knew you'd come back one of these days to discuss it. But God, you waited too fucking long. I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me."  
  
"You think I actually give a fuck what you think? Why should I? You had no right to keep him from his own child. He has a right to know!"  
  
"Why? Jewel has been adopted and I want Kevin to have nothing to do with her. Besides you promised. You wouldn't do it because he might harm me and you could never hurt me. You couldn't even do it after I cheated on you. You could've had some girl fuck me up pretty badly. I didn't know until then that you were in love with me."  
  
"In love with you? You were used like yesterday's trash. You were a piece of trash that wasn't worth my time. What would be the point in hurting you? It wouldn't be worth my time and energy. Now, Marie, on the other hand, wouldn't sleep with someone else for me to see just so I'll break up with her. That's fucking dumb."  
  
"So, that's all you see me as, this cold hearted dumb bitch?"  
  
"You're trying to tell me there's actually more to you?"  
  
"You know what? You're not worth my time. You don't deserve me!"  
  
"You got that right. No one deserves you. In order to deserve you a person wouldn't be allowed to be going to hell they'd have to be from there."  
  
"Oh, you think you're so smart."  
  
"Actually, I do. Compared to you anyone is."  
  
"I'm going to graduate."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you know when we need another maid. Until then you'll have to stick to begging on the streets."  
  
"You're such an ass hole. I keep in contact with John. Him and Rogue used to date. Did you know?"  
  
"Ofcourse. It was nothing."  
  
"Really, they used to keep me up at night. He would leave at two and three in the morning with his clothes disgruntled and his hair all messed up."  
  
"You're a fucking liar."  
  
"Really, can you prove it?"  
  
"No, but I trust John and Marie. They would never betray me."  
  
"You trusted me."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"We never quite got a chance to do that did we? The couch is free," said Thailia about to get up.  
  
"I swear if you come over here you were suffer so much pain. You will leave Marie alone."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because I just said you would. I will convince all the guys even Kevin that you are a threat, that you plan to leak out secrets. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to get their girlfriends to kick your ass. Also I will tell Kevin eerything. I will tell him to tell his girl just so she'll be pissed at you. She'll still stay with with Kevin because of status. Oh, wait, that's your friend Lieya. I'm sure she'd love to know-"  
  
Bobby stopped talking because he heard a door open. Rogue shook her head at him when she saw him in amusement. She should have known he would come. Bobby watched her as she walked down the steps with her head (in most people's opinion, but not Bobby's) too high. Bobby felt that you could never hold your head up too high.  
  
He could see why guys were attracted to her before but now they would be insane not to. He liked what she had done to her hair, and her outfit, well, there were hardly words. She wore back leather pants that clung to her as if they were a part of her body. he could tell she was wearing a thong. 'Sexy.' Then she wore a black halter top. The halter top came up like a silver metal circular necklace. Then he looked at her face. She wore alot of makeup.  
  
"Damn, baby."  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"I'm supposed to let you out of the house looking like this?"  
  
"Please, you've seen me in short skirts that are more revealing than this. And at these parties I've work skirts so short you can practically see my ass. And anyway, we wouldn't be going if it wasn't for the fact that you couldn't shut the hell up about it. Do you have any idea in hell how long it took me to get ready?"  
  
The she leaned over closer to him so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"I did this all for you, and besides don't you want to show me off to your friends? Half of them, if not all of them suspect you have a girl because if it's not strictly business Alex can't keep his mouth shut for shit. And if don't bring me, they'll think you're embaressed of me. They don't know it's me and they'll think you're girl is ugly. Let's go, now," whispered Rogue into his ear.  
  
"Alright, we're out. Bye Thailia."  
  
*************  
  
John went behind the bar at Justin's house to refill his drink which at the moment was smirnoff ice. It was light shit but he didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. He had talked to alot of people, gotten them their shit and pretended to have a good time. He smiled a little when Jessica Johnson came and stood next to him. She smiled back at him.  
  
"What are you're getting," asked John.  
  
"Nothing tonight. Seems that weed gives you acne. What are you drinking, anyway," asked Jessica.  
  
"Smirnoff."  
  
"Vodka or ice?"  
  
"Ice. What are you drinking?"  
  
"Water, but don't tell anybody. I'm not too fond of drinking, so I put water in it and people assume it's alchohal."  
  
"I don't mind drinknig. I jsut don't like the heavy stuff, but hey, it's to each man his own. But don't try to tell the people here that. They won't understand."  
  
"Hmm, is it true that Bobby's in town?"  
  
"Word."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Honestly? He probably got held up somewhere with his girl."  
  
"So, the rumor is true. I heard it but I wasn't sure. You never know what to really believe around here? Do you think it'll actually last," asked Jessica.  
  
"I'm supposed to know?"  
  
They looked at eachother and began to laugh a little. John felt himself relax and just be himself like he used to always do.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well, then, we'll slow dance in the corner."  
  
"I know how but I mean I really can't. I guess it's more like I won't."  
  
"Is there a girl at school?"  
  
"Yeah. she's not with me yet but we shared our first kiss right before I left and she's gonna ask me what happened here and I won't be able to lie to her. I like her and want us to be together. So, I'm sorry I can't dance with you and I won't. I'm going to go outside and sit on the swing. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
They walked outside and as Jessica was about to go forward she bumpled into none other than Bobby Drake, thee Bobby Drake.  
  
"Oh, my God. I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's fine. We're going inside. We'll see you guys later," said Bobby as they walked in.  
  
"He's going out with Marie Dancanto? Wow, she looked pretty tonight," said Jessica as she sighed.  
  
*************  
  
Bobby put one of his arms around her waist as they walked in. He knew it didn't matter where they came in or how. They was no way that at least one person wouldn't notice. Knowing from experiance it would be everyone noticing.  
  
"Oh, he decided to show his ass. I knew he'd come around sooner or later. Look everyone. He's finally here."  
  
Rogue gave Bobby only a look he could see. He knew she thought this was TOO much and he couldn't agree more.  
  
As soon as Alex had spoke the music had stopped which caused people to stop dancing. Even the D.J had recognized him. People stopped their talking. People stopped groping eachother and smoking joints. They had all thought it was someone else but when they got a look at him they KNEW who it was. Alex came up to him with his big smile.  
  
"What's up, man? It's been awhile. I knew you obviously had a girl but you didn't tell me it was Marie. Damn, she look good. No wonder you didn't tell me who she was."  
  
That's what happened all night long. Guys would come up acting as if they had lost a brother who had been gone a long time and then checking out Marie before leaving before their girlfriends got too pissed. Rogue was okay with this, though. It was almost over.  
  
She turned her head to survey the the party. She saw four girls she had never seen before. They all had long blonde hair. They were on the short side and they had blue eyes. They would talk and then looking at her with disdain. And then they would look at Bobby and she could here words such as seduce, fuck him, and what I'm all about.  
  
Her and Bobby were alone at the moment. She gave Bobby her wicked smile before walking over to the group of girls. Bobby sighed he could smell trouble. He didn't do anything because he wanted to see just how well she really could handle herself and if it got bad he would just go over there and make out with her in front of them. Yes, this was rather interesting.  
  
Rogue approached them as she heard them say. "Oh, here she comes now."  
  
"Wow, that's very observant of you. That must be the most intelligent thing you've ever said in your life," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"What he hell did you just say to me," asked one of the girls who's name was Silvia.  
  
"It's what I didn't say that should concern you. You see that guy over there that you've been checking out? He's mine. Stay away form him."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to go there. You're about this close to making me your enemy. Believe me, you don't want me as your enemy. If you're my enemy I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then go ahead, but if I ever feel the least bit threatened by you, ever, it will be handled. It might happen in your sleep or you might be awake to feel every little bit of pain, bit by bit, as you get destroyed for fucking with me. What's mine stays mine. See, you, you're nobody special. You're just some slut. Me? I'm the real deal. You're here because your easy and I'm here because I belong here. I'm in charge around here. You fuck with me, and your ass is mine. Don't ever fucking forget that. Stupid bitch," said Rogue as she walked off to some other girls she knew.  
  
"Oh, my God, Marie. I can't believe you said that to her. That was like so fucking awesome. And you're dating Bobby? I would kill to be in your shoes," said Lisa.  
  
She shared a matching smile with Lisa when really she wanted to say go fuck yourself. Suddenly she turned aorund and there was Alex.  
  
"I heard you're the reason everyone around here knows," said Rogue matter of factly.  
  
"You can't keep something like that to yourself. You can't stay mad at me forever. Besides, I'm one of your real friends. Who drives you home when you're too shit faced to know where you even live? Besides, it's time the man got back in the game, and you as well. I'm here to make ammends. Here's a drink."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. I'll catch you later baby doll."  
  
Rogue watched as people danced in one corner. People talked in other places. People were not just dancing but grinding against eachother. Where was Bobby? She saw him on the other side of the room talking to John and Justin. She approached them.  
  
"Great party, Justin."  
  
"It's All for my man, here. I invited the finest but if I knew you were going to be here I wouldn't have even bothered, knowing none of them could match up to his girl. We better go see some other people who want their supply."  
  
John followed Justin as they left to make thier rounds around the room. She smiled at Bobby.  
  
"I saw how you talked to those girls. I would say you handled it-"  
  
"Yeah and who's gonna handle me on the dance floor?"  
  
"Freaking?"  
  
"You know how right?"  
  
"If you know how to move, have sex, and keep the beat you can freak dance. Come on," he said as he dragged her by her hand.  
  
***************  
  
John was talking with Justin for the last ten minutes. He looked up realizing Justin wasn't really listening to a word he said. He sighed and looked to where Justin was looking.  
  
Out on the dance floor Bobby and Marie were dry humping or something rather close to it. Freak dancing.   
  
He watched as marie was practically crouched down so low that her knees almsot touched the floor. Then she slowly came back up against Bobby, her ass coming up first. He smirked at the look that had passed on Bobby's face when her ass had rubeed up against him.   
  
He shook his head as he watched Bobby guide her. Usually the person put their hand on the person's hip, but her ass seemed to work out just fine for him.He couldn't help but laugh out loud softly when even though her back was against him her arms were around his neck. She turned around suddenly and they were making out like animals.  
  
"Damn," commented Justin as he took a seat by Bobby after getting another drink. They watched as the pair left.  
  
"How long do you think it'll last," asked Justin.  
  
"Who knows. Who knows."  
  
Tbc 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
Bobby pulled the car out of Justin's driveway and sped down the street. When he looked at Rogue she gave him one of her looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may be suicidal, but some of us actually want to live. Slow the fuck down."  
  
Bobby smirked when he saw there was no one on the street. He began to drive twice as fast all the while recieving murderous looks from Rogue.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry. You want to get soemthing to eat," asked Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, there's a Mc Donalds up the street."  
  
"A Mcdonalds," asked Bobby looking slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, my God. Tell me you're joking. You're joking, right? Oh, my God. You're not joking. You've never been to a Mc Donalds."  
  
"Okay, just because I've never eaten at Mc Donalds does not mean I've never been in there. I've been in there- once."  
  
"Pull in. Suddenly I'm starved."  
  
"Can't we go somewhere-"  
  
"Pull in."  
  
Bobby did as he was told to do. He walked in. It looked the same as he remembered. They got their food and took a booth in the very back.  
  
"The food's pretty good."  
  
"Are you kididng? If it weren't so fattening I would eat here all the fucking time, but unfortunately it does make you gain weight."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You're not too comfortable here are you?"  
  
"You could say that. Tonight was hilarious. I was waiting for you and Silvia to start kicking eachothers ass," said Bobby with a comical expression on his face.  
  
"God, what is it with guys? Why do they enjoy watching girls get into cat fights together."  
  
"For the same reason they like to watch two girls have sex-"  
  
"You know what? I don't even want to know the rest of your answer. So, tell me, how did Silivia and her three blondies get in? No, let me guess. She offered herself freely to one of the guys, and it took about three seconds to okay it with you," said Rogue with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"You're saying it's my fault?"  
  
"Ofcourse it's your fault! She wouldn't be there unless you let her be and she would be gone-"  
  
"Ha! I knew it. You're trying to make me get rid of her."  
  
"That's wasn't the original idea but yes, actually, you should."  
  
"My answer's no."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"If you don't get rid of her then you are telling me that you're interested in her and if you don't-"  
  
"I can't get rid of her. It doesn't work like that. Once your in you're in and no one can change it unless she betrays us or leaks out a secret which is a form of betrayel. You not liking her is not a good enough excuse. Hell, half of the girls there hate eachother anyway."  
  
"Oh, so you want to get into that? Alright, but you just remember that you started it! Yes, you're right, half of the girls do hate eachother. Do you want to know why they hate eachother so much? Half of the girl are your ex girlfriends," said Rogue in a controlled voice.  
  
"Do they really blame eachother? I'm the one who broke it off with them."  
  
"No, you broke it off for another girl, so they get dumped and fight. Silivia, is another stupid, rich, bitch."  
  
They watched as John walked in. He saw them and took a seat next to Bobby, across from Marie.  
  
"That was quite a show you put on for everyone tonight. I just left the party. You two are all anyone can talk about. I've been listening to the gossip that was circulating at the party. It appears as if Silivia has had many people kisisng her ass, well at least until tonight. She asked some random guy to get her a drink and you want to know what he said. He told her not in this life time and tried to get as far from her as possible. It was all quite interesting.  
  
And, Bobby, well, what can I say? It seems you're in more demand than usual. And not just with the woman. People were convinced that you were not able to handle things from New York. Seeing you in the flesh changed their mind. They saw that you were exactly the same and they couldn't so much as touch you. Oh, yeah, and Alex is throwing a party at his house tommorow," said John.  
  
"Tell him we'll be there," said Bobby.  
  
" 'We?' Who said that I was going to go? I made an appearance tonight. I did my part. I think I did it rather well."  
  
"You have to go tommorow," said Bobby.  
  
"Do I? No, I don't. I don't have to go anywhere with you I don't wish to. It's not as if you'll be bored or in need of female company. You can jsut talk and get VERY aquaintant with Silvia."  
  
John told them he was leaving but neither teen heard him as they kept on bickering.   
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, don't go. See if I give a shit. Let's go."  
  
"You go. I'll walk home," said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes. He knew that she was just trying to get to him. Well, good for her, it was fucking working.  
  
"You're not walking home. I'll wait until you're done going thorugh whatever the hell you're gonig through at the moment. Let's hope it passes sometime before judgement day," said Bobby  
  
****************  
  
They pulled into her empty driveway. He stopped the car and then looked at her with one of his looks.  
  
"Please don't tell that you're still pissed over Silivia? DO you want me to tell you what I think of her, because I will. I think she's a meaningless bitch," said Bobby lazily.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, right. Well, here's home sweet home. Later," she said as she climbed out. He watched her as she walked in.  
  
Yeah, she was deffinitely witohut a doubt still pissed at him. Oh, well, he was way too tired to deal with it at the moment. He needed to go home and get some sleep before he could deal with pissed off girlfriends.  
  
***************  
  
"Interesting night," asked Thailia from the couch.  
  
"Perhaps," said Rogue as she sat on the couch across form her.  
  
"How did it feel?"  
  
"How did what feel?"  
  
"How did it feel to have all those girl kiss your ass and to have all those guys want to be with you," asked Thailia.  
  
Rogue ignored her question because it was something she really didn't want to think about at the moment. The truth was she hadn't expected it to be a little overwhelming.  
  
"When you had your little chat with Bobby earlier you forgot to turn off the speaker right over there. They Do go into every room, you know? I heard it all, how you tried to throw yourself at him-"  
  
"He made me mad with the things that he said. I wanted to try to make him mad. I knew he wasn't going to actually let me go through with it. I mean, can you honestly say that that man hasn't ever made you mad? After all, it is only twelveat night," said Thailia.  
  
"All the fucking time he makes me mad. Tell me, something, sis. What do you know about Silvia?"  
  
"That's she's a stupid bitch."  
  
"Well, we all know that. All you have to do is take one look at her to see that. Come on, you're almost as good as Bobby. What do you know about her?"  
  
Let's see, typical rich family. Her mom couldn't take it after finding her father in bed with nanny number four? Anyway, her dad got remarried after the 'grieving' period. So, this I guess was all pretty recent. She started at our school and started hanging around Justin who would sleep with anyone and then she worked her way around. Right now she has her claws into Alex-"  
  
"Not Alex, it just not gonna happen- EVER. I won't let it. Alex is one of the few good people I know and he doesn't deserve her."  
  
"Relax, they're just using eachother for sex. It's understood on both sides. They can hook up with whoever, not a problem. Just so you know, on her list, Bobby and John are next. They're the only guys she hasn't done. Why did you want to know this anyway," asked Thailia.  
  
"Tonight she kept on giving me looks as if she were better than me and then looking at Bobby like he was a piece of meat... I went over to her to let her know how things were and before we left she gave me a look. I wanted to go back and kick her ass. And I talked to Bobby and he acted like it was nothing."  
  
"Maybe because it was nothing. I mean, the most she can do is dress and act like a slut, and well, be a slut. You're the one with the power. They listen to you, not her. She's like a drug, a temperary fix. It's not real. And they know that. Besides, Bobby saw her last thanksgiving and didn't give her the time of day. Too bad you weren't here last Thanksgiving. But that clearly didn't matter because you too made up for lost time," said Thailia with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Okay, you make it sound like as if the first time I saw him again I ameediately made out with him."  
  
"You're actually telling me you didn't, wow. Let me guess, you waited a day."  
  
"A month. I played hard to get a few more weeks and then a week later we were gong out. So, I've managed to drag this whole thing out almost three months. And just now I decided it really doesn't matter how long it last because there's no emotions involved. He doesn't care about me and I don't care about him. I'm not going to get all sucked into it like every other girl does. I'm just going to take it for what it's worth and have fun with it."  
  
Thailia nodded her head but inside her head it was a different story. She could see that her little sister already cared for Bobby, that she maybe even love him. She just hoped that neither one of them would get hurt.  
  
"Well, if it's nothing to you should go see him. He probably still supposes you're still upset about Siliva, no?"  
  
"He can wait until tommorow. Ten hours won't kill him, unfortunately. Besides, I need to get some sleep. Goodnite," said Rogue as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
************  
  
Bobby woke up on his back to the sunshine shining in his face. He realized he had fallen asleep in his livingroom. He could tell because the sunshine was shining in through the glass windows in the ceiling. He sighed as he sat up. How did he get here anyway?  
  
Oh, yes. He had dropped off Marie last night and then he had come here, home. He had been so tired form everything he hadn't even made it up the stairs. He crashed on the couch. He sighed as he pulled the cover back over his head. He knew it was no use when the footsteps came into the livingroom.  
  
"Bobby? You have been asleep for the last twelve hours? Take that cover off your face and come eat lunch. I made some tacos and they will not go to waste. Come!"  
  
Bobby took the cover of the face and looked in the face of Rosa. She had been their house keeper almost his whole life, but more than that she served as a second mother becuase he had never really had one who cared about him whatsoever.  
  
"Do not give me that look! It is time for you to join the land of the living. Plus, I must know all the details of your new girlfriend," said Rosa with an excited smile on her face.  
  
"How did you- you know what? Don't even answer that question," said Bobby as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
In the far corner of the Drake's kitchen there were four bar stools that underlooked an average sized table. Bobby liked to eat there when his parents and siblings weren't home.  
  
Bobby took a seat at the one that had a plate of food. He watched as Rosa took a seat across from him.  
  
"Maybe this school is good for you. You didn't come hime drunk last night and you came home at a decent hour, 12:30. I like this new girlfriend of yours already."  
  
"Are the parentals coming home for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Do you want them to," asked Rosa slowly.  
  
"I don't care what they decide to do. It doesn't really affect me any unless I don't get to spend it with Marie."  
  
"Marie? Marie Dancanto? Now that's just the kind of girl I'd really like to see you with. You're eighteen. You're graduating this year. It's about time you've settled-"  
  
"Settled? I'm eighteen, not twenty five. There's no rush to get me good and married or whatever other ideas you have running through your mind."  
  
"I don't care what anyone else see you as, Bobby. I know you. I know you have a good heart. And you'll find the right girl and you'll have no choice but to bare your soul to her, taking the chance that you just might get hurt. In the end whether it works or not you'll realized you fell in love and that it was worth everything," said Rosa.  
  
"Hmm," mumbled Bobby as he concentrated on finishing his food and trying not to listen what Rosa said.  
  
He had heard what Rosa said and later at a future point in his life he would wondered how she could have possibly known. He would wonder why she had to be right, and then he would sigh because she had always been right.  
  
"Well, that was good, Rosa."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked his younger sister Amy. She was sort of like him, bold, a bit more outspoken and almost as popular.  
  
"Hi, Rosa," she said as she gave her a hug, but when she looked at her brother she reguarded him with distain.  
  
"I had no idea you were in the habit of sleeping in your clothes," said Amy hautily.  
  
"And I had no idea that you lived at the mall," said Bobby pointing to her bags.  
  
"Hmm," said Amy.  
  
Rosa laughed to herself as she went upstairs. She decided to leave the two arguing siblings to themself.  
  
"Well, anyway, I just wanted to see if it were all true. I knew you were coming home and all. Word has it that you have a girlfriend. I'm almost sorry I missed Justin's party last night. I was shopping today-"  
  
"Believe me, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Oh, but, believe me you do. I ran into Silivia. She looked more like a slut than usual. She insulted me and Marie- I had NO idea she was the one you were going out with. Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"  
  
"Maybe no one thinks its important you know."  
  
"So, anyway, Alex found out and whatever was going on between those two is well- yesterdays news. He threw her away like the white trash she is. For a second I was wondering if she might even cry. Unfortunately she didn't give either one of us the oppurtunity. So, he gave me a ride home and now I'm his date for his party tonight."  
  
"Oh, God. I almost forgot how fast things happened around here."  
  
"It'll be all anyone can talk about around here. Besides I did what I told her I would do," said Amy as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Bobby let her go. He didn't even bother to ask who SHE was. He found his keyes on the cofee table by the couch. He went through the front door and hopped into the car. He started the engine up. He was going to have a long talk with Marie, a hell of a long talk.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter Nine

Rogue and Thailia looked up from their food when they heard the loud knock on the front door. When Thailia looked at her sister she burst out laughing. Before both girls knew it they were both laughing.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you he'd be pissed," said Thailia.  
  
"You better go answer it before he gets even more pissed."  
  
"Me, why me?"  
  
"I'm going up to my room. Try to buy me some time, okay," asked Rogue.  
  
"Fine," said Thailia as Marie raced up the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she slowly walked to the door. Finally she looked through the hole. Yeah, it was most deffinitely Bobby.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Open the fucking door."  
  
Bobby went inside the minute the door opened.  
  
"Where is Marie?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Oh, that's rich. Everything she did today was clearly done sleep walking. Fuck it, I'll go to her room and talk to her."  
  
Thailia watched as he walked up the stairs to her room. This was without a doubt going to be interesting.  
  
**********************  
  
Bobby walked into her room to find her on the phone. She rolled her eyes as he walked in. He gave her a look that said 'OFF, NOW!' She sighed as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I have to go, Alex. I'll be there tonight. Yes, I know. Oh, well, Bobby's here right now. He'll call you later. Yeah, I know. Bye," said Rogue as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What? What is your problem? I could you hear you banging on the front door all the way from up here!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing earlier? What the hell is YOUR problem? Did you think that I wouldn't find out or something" asked Bobby.  
  
"Oh, I was counting on the fact that you would find out. You took that piece of trash's side and acted like it didn't matter what I said. What the hell did you expect me to do, sit home and knit? No, I did what any reasonable girl would do. I handled it. You should be proud," said Rogue.  
  
"I should be proud? What the duck are you on? Can you even hear yourself at the moment.  
  
Do you even know how much damage controle I'll have to take care of tonight? Do you even have the slightest idea?   
  
Could you have picked the worse people to fuck around with? Could you? And for God's sake she's my fucking sister. And Alex, well he's one of my fucking best friends!"  
  
"Calm down, that's what makes it so fucking perfect. You're sister called me early this morning. She told me she was having problems with Silvia. I told her I knew she liked Alex and that I had a way for her to take Alex from Silivia so he could be with her.   
  
She told me she was in whatever it was. So, don't blame it all on me. Blame it on the fact that they have been secretly into eachother and they couldn't act on it because she was your sister."  
  
"Are you blaming this on me because there is no way in hell that you are going to turn this one around on me" said Bobby looking as if smoke were going to come out his ears.  
  
"Well, it's certainly not my fault that you're so judgemental that you find something wrong with your sister hooking up with someone as nice as Alex. So, I called Alex and said that you said it was alright. And now everything is as it should be. There's no damage contole to be taken care of."  
  
"I could kill you right now."  
  
"You always say you could kill me but you won't. There is no point of being mad at me for being mad. You know what I did was fucking insane and awesome at the same time. Come on-"  
  
  
  
He stared at her making her lose her words. She looked back at him and didn't dare to break the stare until he did. When he did she sighed.  
  
"Are you going tonight," asked Bobby.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. I wouldn't miss it if the world were ending. It's really going to be something. Plus even more people found out you're home. EVERYONE will be there tonight, all your ex girlfriends who even hate to be around you. I wouldn't miss it if I were on my death bed."  
  
"I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Let's hope you're not basing you're i.q on what you just said," said Rogue as if it were obvious.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. After he left Rogue sat on her bed. She honestly missed New York. She missed the school and her friends there. And she missed how Bobby acted when he didn't have his people to impress. She would've thought about all of this longer but then her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, it's John but you already knew that. I can't believe what you did earlier. Have you talked to Bobby about it yet? I bet he's fucking pissed."  
  
"Oh, he was. I think he still is a little, but right now I don't give a fuck if he's pissed or not. I did what I did and he can either get over it or not. It's his choice. Are you going tonight?"  
  
"Ah hell yeah. Who wouldn't be? Silivia tried to take your place in your absence, looks like you've managed to completely knock her off her high horse. And the sad part is everyone will know it at her ex boyfriend's party, while his date happens to be the guy she wants to fuck's sister, who happens to be the leader. And if that's not bad enough it all happened because of his girlfriend."  
  
"Kharma," smiled Rogue.  
  
"Exactly. I also think the funny thing is Bobby is going to have to make it look like he is okay with it because you told Alex he was okay with it. And Bobby cares about you too much to have you seen as a liar."  
  
"Yeah, right. He'll do it to save face. The only person who Bobby cares about is Bobby. And that's never going to change. Being here has proven that to me. Yeah, I'll go tonight and play my part, but there's only so much I can take. As amazing as it may really sound I'm only human."  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
"Talk to him? DO you hear yourself? Talking to someone and having them listen to you as well as to understand and to care would require a heart, something he doesn't have. I have to go. I'm tired."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya," said Rogue as she hung up the phone.  
  
********************  
  
Bobby knocked on the Henderson's house. Alex answered on the first knock. He looked Bobby over almost cautiously, but as usual if Bobby didn't want you to know his feelings you didn't.  
  
"Hey, man, I tried to call you earlier but your cell phone was turned off."  
  
"Yeah, forgot to turn it on. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," said Alex as if it were obvious. He took a seat on a couch as Alex handled him a smirnoff bottle. He felt better after the first sip.  
  
"You and my sister?"  
  
"Yeah," said Alex unable to lie to him.  
  
"Interesting. Let me make one thing clear. You break your heart, I'll break your neck."  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
"For your sake more than for hers let's hope not."  
  
"You gonna kick it here till the party tonight?"  
  
"Naw, I gotta go. I have to talk to John about some shit. I'll stop in here sometime tonight, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, later man," said Alex.  
  
"Late," said Bobby as he closed the door behind him.  
  
********************  
  
John looked at Bobby. He didn't look too thrilled at the moment. Then again he could almost not blame him for it. He was too tense. He really needed to learned the meaning of the words "Chill out." He was sure they would do him alot of good.  
  
"I spoke to Marie a little while ago. She's not too happy or thrilled with you at the moment," said John.  
  
"It's nice to know that the feeling happens to be mutual. Seriously, what I want to know is what was the whole point. It's not as if Silivia's a threat to her," said Bobby.  
  
"Maybe not from where you stand, but ofcourse to Marie she would be. Silivia is either gonna confront you or Marie tonight. For everyone's sake I hope it's you. Just act like it's no one's fault but her own."  
  
"Well, actually it isn't anyone's fault but her own. But Marie had no right to push anything. She just should have been patient and allowed things to happen the way they would. I told her Silvia was no threat."  
  
"Yeah, because YOU said it. How many of your ex girlfriends have you said that to and then the next day you sleep with them?"  
  
"She's not like the others."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. The point is Silvia is not a threat to her."  
  
"Yeah and she thought she was, so she was taking care of what she felt to be a problem. But she left the real part for you to do, taking care of Silvia verbally."  
  
"That'll be interesting," said Bobby bitterly.  
  
"Actually it will. So, Alex and Amy, huh? You know I always thought that they should hook up, thought they'd be good for eachother," said John.  
  
"John, you're not helping the situation. Would you please shut the fuck up."  
  
"Fine. I'm just calling it like I see it-"  
  
"John!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I just came from Alex's and in more words or less sort of gave him my blessing. I basically told him if he made her unhappy I would break his neck."  
  
"What a blessing. If Tim saif that to me I would be feel more scared than blessed. I would probably be so careful she would end up breaking up with me" said John sarcastically.  
  
"You think so," asked Bobby with renewed interest.  
  
"Unfortunately for you Alex and I are two different people. He's chill so he'll just continue doing what he's doing."  
  
"I gotta go, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright," said John as he closed the door after Bobby left.  
  
********************  
  
When Bobby arrived to the party it was already in full swing. There were people everywhere. It was worse than the night before. The people the night before were smoking pot but now they were doing crack as well as other drugs.   
  
He could sense that Marie was still pretty pissed at him. She had been lately. He could feel it. He just wondered when she would stop being pissed at him, if ever.  
  
He had called to see if he could pick her up for the party but Thailia had said she drove herself. He looked in the corner to see Amy and Marie had clanked glasses before dunking their vodka. He rolled his eyes as Alex came up to her and she started smiling.   
  
He watched as Marie went to the other side of the room where John was talking with Thailia and Jessica Johnson. He watched them as they all talked and laughed together. He was about to go over and join them but a not so pleasant voice called out to him.  
  
"Bobby."  
  
He turned around with a smirk on his face to see a pretty pissed Silvia. He felt the smirk almost drop from his face but he didn't allow it to. It would show his shock. No, he was always in controle and he would show Silivia that.  
  
"What's your name again? I've seen you around or whatever it's Cindy right, no wait, Cynthia?"  
  
"Silvia. And you knew that. You never forget a name," said Silvia coldly.  
  
"Usually I don't but I did forget your name. Then again you probably get that quite often. Anyway, make it quick I have things to do tonight. What can I do for you," asked Bobby with disinterest.  
  
"You can stay out of my business."  
  
"Ah, what happened earlier in the mall. I can't help what goes on between Alex and my sister. I only have so much controle over them," said Bobby dryly.  
  
"You know that's a fucking lie. If you didn't want it to happen it wouldn't have haeppened. It's all because of her," she pointed over to where Marie was talking to John and Jessica.  
  
"Let me tell you osmething, I son't care what alex and my sister do. They decided ot hook up. Do you think I actually care? Do you think I gave a second thought to it, but when you bring MArie into it, that's another story.  
  
Okay... My sister and friend hooked up because of her? Oh, how exactly do I put this.   
  
You're insane. Marie really doesn't care what goes in their lives just as I don't care to hear anymore of this and if it's mentioned again to anyone in this room beside your blonde groupie- well, I don't need to say this, but we'll handle it if it ever gets to that point, which I'm sure it won't," said Bobby as he walked away from her, leaving her mouth hanging open.  
  
He walked over to Marie who was unusually by herself. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Let's not."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace and smirked at him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to embaress you in front of all your people. I saw you talk to Silivia, I told you it wasn't even going to big deal."  
  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm not. My parents are coming home tommorow and then the day after I go back. So, enjoy the rest of your time here and have fun. I should get going."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"And leave all these people? Not a chance. Besides, I have my car here."  
  
"And if Thailia stays sober like she is right now she can drive it home. I'm taking you home."  
  
As He walked with her to his car he didn't miss the deep scowl on her face. It was suffice to say that she was less than thrilled with him at the moment.  
  
*************  
  
He pulled up into the Dancanto Driveway. He looked at her but for the first time she didn't look back at him, at least not for awhile.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Bobby.  
  
"I guess I'll see you back at school," said Rogue ignoring what he just said.  
  
"I'll come by tommorow-"  
  
"My parents hate you."  
  
"Fine, then I'll take you to the airport or I'll meet you there to see you off," said Bobby.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to. In fact, I don't want you to. What happens? You graduate you go off to some big college, and it's like we were never together. Or does all that happen before you graduate?"  
  
"Where the hell is all this coming from?"  
  
"Seeing you the last few days here, seeing all your ex girlfriends. You never cared about all of them, any of them. So, why would you care about me? Why are you dating, so that hopefully one day I'll fuck you? If that's what you want what's wrong with any of those girls there? All of them would jump at it. You know they would, so why me, because I'm not willing to be your whore. And if not that, what really is the point?"  
  
"What, since when can you talk? You've had lots of boyfriends that the minute you either sleep with them or they tell you they love you it's over. So, you can't talk, and what, are you suddenly in love with me?" He took her silence as a gesture. "Hmm, see, no, I didn't think so either. So, you can't talk. And what is the point? How the fuck should I know? Why are you with me?"  
  
"To figure you out Bobby, would take longer than I plan to give. To know what you are would take a life time. To care about you would take a part of my soul. To love you, would shatter my soul because you would break it. I'm leaving, when you come home you tell me what it all is. If we need to breakup because it's just not working like it's not right, now fine. I'll see you-"  
  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
  
Tbc 


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N 1: These two deffinitely have communication issues as Chaosti has pointed out. Their whole relationship is a mess although neither one of them seems to really care. I guess you could say they are afraid to get hurt. They think if they open up to someone that person will hurt them and they'll be even more damaged. Although, in this chapter they do talk a bit, their relationship is far from being functional. It's dysfunctional although somehow it's working.  
  
A/N 2: I have to tell you people if you ever want a movie early pre order from amazon. I did that for X2 and got it Monday (instead of tuesday) afternoon. I love that movie. And did I watch it yet? OFCOURSE!  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Almost a month had past by by since they went to Boston. They came home and things were relatively normal... Almost. If things hadn't been tense enough between Bobby and Marie they were now. They were still a couple (if you could call them that) even if the on looker wouldn't be able to tell. They fought and argued alot, mostly with looks though. If anything was said it was said in sarcasm or hostility.  
  
Bobby ALMOST wanted to go home for Boston since it was almost Christmas time. He knew better though. If he thought dealing with marie right now was too much, that would be nothing compared to how she would act if he DARED to go home.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you just go to Boston for Christmas? It's what you want," said Marie.  
  
"Here we go," muttered Bobby.  
  
"You can go. I don't care if you do or don't. It has absolutely nothing to do with me," said Marie.  
  
"So you would think," muttered Bobby once more.   
  
"Would you fucking say something," asked Marie not used to his almost silence. It was unerving.  
  
"What do you want me to say, hmm? Do you want me to fall into your trap by saying yes, I'm going home for Christmas? Be fucking happy! I'm not! I'm staying here- with you. Do you want me to tell you that I'd like to go home so you can bitch at me some more? Do you want me to tell you I enjoy these wonderful moments between us in the past month? What the hell do you want me to say? What the hell do you expect me to say?"  
  
"You know what, do whatever the fuck you're going to do. I don't give a fuck," said Marie as she left the gym.  
  
***********  
  
The minute John walked in with Bobby to the dining hall for lunch his jaw dropped. There sat his brother at one of the tables eating a burito as if he didn't have a care in the world. He montioned for Bobby to follow him. They walked over to him and took seats.  
  
"Hey, John, Bobby."  
  
"What are you doing," demanded John in a calm voice.  
  
"Well, if you take a nice and good look at me you can see that I am sitting down and eating a burrito," said Leon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You know what I mean. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, you mean to tell me you didn't hear? It seems as if I got kicked out of another military school. I wasn't exactly there long enough to remember the name of the place. Anyway, that doesn't matter. It seems the WONDERFUL professor thinks he can deal with me, probably the only one but who knows? Anyway, aren't you gonna welcome me," asked Leon sarcastically to his brother.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, Bobby. I hear you and Marie are together these days. That must be quite a site," said Leon as he shook his head.  
  
"You're telling me," said John.  
  
"Oh, you're telling me there's already trouble in paradise," asked Leon.  
  
"Paradise? Don't you mean fucking hell."  
  
"This is bad," said Leon.  
  
"Not nearly as bad as it will become if you don't give me a hug right now," said Marie taking a seat next to Leon.  
  
The two embraced and then smiled at eachother leaving Bobby and John to roll their eyes at eachother.  
  
"What are you doing here," asked Rogue.  
  
"It seems as if that would be the question of the hour. I live here now," said Leon.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing! This is just so horrible for you. I know, must be awful. After all, Military school was a ritz hotel compared to this," said Marie sarcastically.  
  
"This might have it's moments. John tells me you to got together. You know, I saw this coming. Really, I did."  
  
"Leon, shut up," said Marie.  
  
****************  
  
"I'm sick of this shit. You're mad at me and then it makes me pissed off at you. It ends here," said Bobby as they sat on a bench one Saturday morning.  
  
"Fine. We're over."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"It's what you're thinking isn't? It's not even a question. If that's what you want do it, get it over with. I'm tired of fighting with you."  
  
"I told you awhile ago that I wanted us to work out. I meant it."  
  
"But now it's not."  
  
"We can make it work out. You think that one day I'm just going to walk away from this- from you-"  
  
"You will. You'll leave, have a different life and I'll be nothing to you."  
  
"I'll always come back for you, somehow, no matter how long it takes, no matter what gets in the way. I'll ocme for you."  
  
"No, you won't. I have to go."  
  
Marie was about to get up but she felt Bobby grab her hand and keep it in his. She couldn't look at him right then. She couldn't.  
  
"Why do you keep pushing me away," asked Bobby gently.  
  
She still refused to look at him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry, but she was. Suddenly she felt her chin being gently guided in the other direction. She was facing him. And he could see that she was crying.  
  
"Because it'll never work."  
  
Bobby had known her almost his whole life and he knew what she looked like when she was lying. She was deffinitely lying.  
  
"Mmm, no. You see, I'm not buying that. I know you. It's something else. Tell me," said Bobby.  
  
"I can't," said Marie as she got up and ran away. She couldn't tell him. There was no way he would understand this new feeling she had. She had promised herself that no matter what happened that she wouldn't fall in love with him, but she had gone and done it anyway. And she had no one to blame for it but herself. Yes, it was better to end it tommorow than to have her heart broken by him.  
  
****************  
  
Jubilee found Bobby sitting in the kitchen nursing a Dr, Pepper. Typical. She took a seat a cross form him.  
  
"You don't look so good right now."  
  
"Gee, I love your compliments," said Bobby sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean. I heard what happened earlier outside. I'm sorry. It'll work out somehow. I know it."  
  
"As nice as that sounds, it's bullshit. She doesn't want to work things out which is why she has been at my throat all month."  
  
"And you give her a hell of a bite back. It takes two to argue," said Jubilee wisely.  
  
"Is there something you know that I don't," asked Bobby.  
  
"Uh no," said Jubilee just a little too quickly.  
  
"Hmm, what are you doing here? I know Rogue didn't send you here, but I know there's something you know that I don't. This would be the first time in a long time that I don't know something."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You mean you won't."  
  
"How do you feel about Marie? This is between you and me. I know you trust me. You have got to tell me. If you want your relationship to survive I have to know. If you bullshit me it's going to be over for you guys. This would not be the time to act all macho."  
  
"Okay... How do I feel about Marie? That's not an easy question. How do I describe what I feel for Marie? It's hard to describe what I feel for her. Ever since we met again here our relationship has been complicated. I didn't want to get emotionally involved because I didn't think it would last, even though I really wanted to.  
  
Then I fell. I think it was when we were planning to leave for Boston. I realized this was different from all my relationships, and that I was- for the first time in my life happy. Then on the airplane there her head rested on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
In Boston I was kicking it at John's before a party. We were lounged around his pool. Anyway, he accused me of being in love with Marie. He could hardly believe it. I denied it, ofcourse, but i couldn't help but wonder if he was right.  
  
We got an argument the night before she left. I ended up wlaking to her to the door. She asked if I wanted to come in. I told her that wasn't a good idea. She asked me why. I told her because the way she looked tonight I wouldn't be able to stop. She said she wouldn't want me to. She pulled me inside the house. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened. That night for the first time in my life it wasn't just raw sex. It was something different.  
  
The next day she was gone. She didn't even say goodbye before she came back here. I tried to talk to her about everything but all we did was end up arguing."  
  
"You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"It's hard to describe what I feel for Marie."  
  
Jubilee sighed knowing that was the most she was going to get out of him. She smiled to herself because it was more than enough of what she needed.  
  
********************  
  
"Look, I was being dramatic yesterday."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Alright-"  
  
"So-"  
  
"Shut up," said Rogue as she pressed her lips against his. It was the first real kiss they had shared in a long time. Bobby wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled away their forheads were touching. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion. She wondered what was going on with him. At first she thought it was bad, but then she watched as a smile broke out over his face. What was going on?  
  
"I love you, Marie."  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Another Alderice in this school? Lovely," replied Logan sarcastically the following day in History as he looked over his attendant chart.  
  
"Well, I'm just about as eager to be here as you are to have me in your classroom," replied Leon sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you must not be very eager to be here then," said Logan rather dryly.  
  
"Oh, I'm very eager to be here! I thought you were eager for me to be in your classroom," said Leon sarcastically.  
  
"No, not really, but it seems as if you won't be graduating unless you take this class. And I'm the only teacher willing to put up with you, so I suggest you sit down," said Logan glaring at the lone student who hadn't sat down for class yet.  
  
"You shouldn't be so concerned with whether I'm seated or not, but rather where your two favorite students are. I haven't seen Bobby or Marie since dinner last night," said Leon smirking.  
  
As if he had spoken too soon two loud, arguing voices could be heard from outside. It seemed as if one voice would try to top the other. Neither one of them seemed too happy with the either.  
  
Finally the door opened and in came two unhappy looking teenagers. Normally Logan would yell at them about not sitting in their assigned seats. But, he saw if he forced them to sit next to the other, one of them might end up being dead.  
  
"Trouble once more? God damn you two act as if you're already married," sighed Leon after he sat in the chair that devided Bobby from Marie.  
  
"I would never be stupid enough to marry her," said Bobby bitterly.  
  
"Oh, now come on. You know you very much would. After all you do love her," said Leon as if he were talking to two children.  
  
"Yeah, try telling her that. She won't believe me," said Bobby angrily.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why, Bobby! You do not know what love is. The only person you love Bobby, is you. I love you doesn't fix everything, but in this case it just doesn't fix anything," said Marie in irritation.  
  
"Fix aything? Hmm, so you think that Bobby doesn't really love you? Well, Robert, your reputation does work against you. But, it is very well possible that you do love, Marie. It's just that-"  
  
"Leon, god damn it. You are not helping," said Bobby pointedly, never taking his eyes off of Marie.  
  
"What? And you are? You think that telling me that you're in love with me is going to fix this big mess our relationship has turned out to become," asked Marie disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you see it, a mess," asked Bobby challengingly.  
  
"Well, god, I don't know wht else you'd call it! It sure as hell isn't a blessing," said Marie glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, so are you trying to say we're fucked?"  
  
" 'Trying?' What do you mean by trying? I don't have to try to fuck up our relationship, or whatever else it is called. I just have to sit there and it happens naturally," said Marie harshly.  
  
"Then I'm sorry that it was all a mistake," said Bobby glaring back at her.  
  
"Oh, so now it's a mistake? You know what? I knew better than to ever get involved with you! Why did I," asked Marie.  
  
"I don't know why I ever even gave you a second look. Seeing who you really are now, Marie shows me that you are just like the other girls, empty, having nothing to offer. I thought I saw something, but I was wrong," said Bobby.  
  
"You fucking asshole-"  
  
"You fucking bitch-"  
  
"Bobby, Rogue, just calm down," said Leon smirking.  
  
"And in 1856-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP," yelled two teenagers at Leon, interupting Logan's lesson for the day.  
  
"That is it. I have put up with alot form the two of you over the past week. I don't care if he thinks he loves you and you're not sure how to handle it. You two will take care of it on other time. But, since you have gone into my time, you will show up here tonight for detention," said Logan.  
  
"What," started out Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"I know you spoiled rich kids never get made to do anything, or to pay for anything you do, unless you count coming to this school. That's not much of punishment in my opinion. Being here is a privilege. Anyhow, you will be here tonight at seven percise or else I will report it to the professor and then we really won't know what he'll come up with. He'll probably try to force you two back together, when in actuality I really could care less," said Logan bluntly before turning back to the board.  
  
"This is like bad," drifted off Kitty as Jubilee and her sat in the food court eating fries.  
  
"No fucking shit," replied Jubilee sarcastically.  
  
"She is so pissed that she wouldn't rven come to the mall with us today, not that she was like able to. She is restricted and she does have her detention tonight," said Kittie.  
  
"I can't believe that they actually said that shit in class. What happened with them exactly," asked Jubilee in curiousity.  
  
"How the hell should I know," asked Kitty.  
  
"Because you know everything that goes on in our school," said Jubilee.  
  
"Not when it comes to that group of people. It's almost like a secret group, you know," asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, you can be their friends, but after a certain point they shut you out. In the end their loyalty lies within their group. Everyone from there who lives here knows what's going on with them. And they aren't saying anything about it," said Jubilee.  
  
"Let's go back to the mansion. I'm going straight to the source, Marie. I think she'll tell me," said Kitty.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Has anyone even bothered to ask her side of things? No. I think she'll tell me," said Kitty firmly.  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Logan looked at the two students that were seated at oposing ends of the room with frowns set into place on their faces. They both looked as if they'd rather be anywhere but in his classroom serving detention.  
  
"Well, I have things to do tonight. I'll come back here in two hours. I'm locking the door behind me in order to prevent an escape," said Logan ignoring the shocked looks on their faces as he closed the door behind him, locking it.  
  
"This is all your fault," said Bobby glaring at Marie.  
  
"My fault? How the hell is this all my fault? You're the fucking asshole," yelled Marie.  
  
"Excuse me, woman? Appologize," said Bobby glaring at her.  
  
He walked over to the desk that she was seated at and glared down at her. Bobby watched as she stood up and walked over to him with her hands on her hips. Marie was clearly pissed.  
  
"Hell, no," she said glaring at him.  
  
"Hell, yes. You are going to appologize," said Bobby looking as if he were about to lose his temper.  
  
"And if I don't? What the hell are you going to fucking do about it," demanded Marie.  
  
"Ugh. You're fucking impossible. I can't stand you," said Bobby.  
  
"Well, I fucking hate you so it's all good," said Marie glaring up at him.  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
"That's fucking impossible, Bobby!"  
  
"Oh, believe me. It's not."  
  
"Fuck you, marie."  
  
"Been there. Done that. It's not so great!"  
  
Marie had barely seen him move, but suddenly his lips convered her in a rough kiss. There was nothing sweet or romantic about this kiss. He ws pissed at her and wasn't about to let her know otherwise.  
  
Bobby smirked into the kiss as she pulled him closer to herself. He felt her moan into the kiss as it built up. He suddenly picked her up by her ass and sat her down at one of the desks.  
  
"What do you want Marie," he demanded, never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"I want to go home, before I came here, when my life made some sort of sense, or even before that night, when you kissed me for the very first time," said Marie honestly.  
  
"I never should have kissed you. I knew what I was doing, what it would do to you, but i guess a part of me didn't care. I had wanted you for so long that that's all that mattered t me. I always thought what was right was what I waned. I wanted you, so I condsidered it right. I can't go back and change that night, Marie," said Bobby.  
  
"If you could, would you," asked Marie.  
  
"Do you want an honest answer," asked Bobby never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"Yes Bobby. I do..."  
  
"No. From the second you came to the mansion I decided I didn't care what it would take, but that you'd be mine. And, I'm telling you this, you are mine."  
  
"No, Bobby. I'm not," said Marie finally.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we're together or not you will always be my girl. You'll never feel the same way about someone that you feel about me. You can't handle me, but you can't let go," said Bobby looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I won't always be your girl. I don't need you. I would survive just fine without you," said Marie tossing her head to the side in order to prove her point.  
  
All was lost on Bobby. He could't help but laug. Before either of them knew what was happening he was laughig uncontrolably. Marie got off of the desk and took the few steps towards him. She slapped him in anger. She suddenly found herself up against a wall, with nowhere to go.  
  
"Dont ever slap me again. Yo drive me insane, Marie," said Bobby as he pushed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
He growled in displeasure when her hands remained stiffly at her side. She turned her head to the side and refused to look up at him. He used his hand to guide her face up, forcing her to look up at him. She seemed beaten down, worn out, tired.  
  
"It's over, Bobby..."  
  
Those were words that he had never wanted to hear from her. Those were words he had ever heard from a girl before. He felt as if he couldn't breathe for a moment. She couldn't possibly be serious. But, one look at her, told her that she was.  
  
"You can't possibly thik that you'll find someone better than me," said Bobby arogantly, covering up his hurt.  
  
"If I got with Leon, that would be someone better than you. he has more morals than you ever will," hissed Marie.  
  
"Oh, so that's what you want,a saint? Well, baby, I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly the good girl of the year, now are you? So, what you expect me to change?"  
  
"No, I don't. Hell, I don't even want you to. You could if you wanted to, but you are just too damn stubborn," said Marie.  
  
"I can't change. This is who I am. And this, is who you are. Except it. It will always be you and me. I'm always going to be an arrogant asshole and you're always going to be a cynical bitch. It's how we are," said Bobby.  
  
" 'We'? There is no we. It is over. I wanted to be with you because you were always my dream, perfect, untouchable. It was just a dream though. You're not the untouchable peson you come off to be. In the end, you're just like everyone else. In the end you do feel," said Marie.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I guess you know that now. And you know my heart can be broken because you broke it. You were the ONE girl I was ever faithful towards. But, don't worry baby, I'm back. I'm going home for Christmas and I am going to have a good time."  
  
"No, I'm going home."  
  
"You do that. I'm the prince. I caqn do whatever the hell I want to. Party, fuck whoever you want to. Hmm, come to think of it, I really ought to sample Sylvia. I hear she's amazing in bed, you know?"  
  
Suddenly he felt a smack on his cheek. I tstung like hell. You could hear it in the room. He looked at her with ice cold blue eyes. For a minute marie couldn't move. No one did that to Bobby. There would be consequences, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
"You self righteous bastard!"  
  
"You fucking bitch! I'm threw with you!"  
  
"Through with me? I ended it, baby. And guess what? I wish I had done it alot sooner..."  
  
The door opened and in walked Logan. He gave both of the teenagers interested looks. They ignored him as they walked out of the room in seperate rooms, to their respective rooms. Neither one of the knew what was in store for them, come Christmas...  
  
TBC (I SWEAR) 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Kittie and Jubilee watched in interest as Marie packed her bags for Boston, once more. They watched as she took out alot of clothes they had never seen her wear before. They looked nice.  
  
"When are you coming back," asked Jubilee.  
  
"Sometime after the new year I suppose. We'll see. Have a good vacation, the both of you," said Marie as she stood up after placing the last article of clothing in her bag.  
  
"We will," assured Jubilee.  
  
"Awe. I'm going to miss you," said Kittie.  
  
She hugged Marie who at first embraced her stiffly before hugging her warmly, and then doing the same to Jubilee. She really would miss these girls in the amount of time that she would be gone.  
  
"I'll miss you guys too," said Marie after she hugged the both of them.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea! Why don't we ask the Professor if we can drive you to the airport, sort of like a sending you off thing," asked Kittie with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"That might work. I really don't want to be in the same car with not only Bobby but John and Leon as well," said Marie as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I would imagine," said Jubilee shaking her head, before laughing.  
  
"So, what exactly is going on with John and you these days, anyhow," asked Marie as she took a seat on her bed.  
  
"We caught you! You have to tell us what happened with Bobby and you first," said Kittie.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," said Marie shaking her head in wonderment.  
  
"Well, we're wating! Hello," exclaimed Kittie.  
  
"Things were how they always are back in Boston, complicated. The complications were carried back over here as well. As you could most likely tell our relationship had more stress than even usual. And, we almost broke up. The next day he told me that he loved me," trailed off Marie.  
  
"And? What happened? What did you say? What did you do? Hell, what did he do," demanded Kittie.  
  
"I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I froze. I just stood there, staring at him, not knowing what the hell to think or what the hell I could say. It was the worse thing that could ever happen. In the entire time we had been friends, or not friends, and even more than friends I had never frozen up. I always knew what to do. I always was just there, and then when he told me something that he had never told anyone else, I just stood there.  
  
He did something he never promised not to do, but was obvious he eventually would. He walked away. He left me standing there in my confusion. I guess he supposed that I was rejecting him. And, now, you see where all the fighting has come from..."  
  
"Do you love him," asked Jubilee seriously.  
  
"I don't really know. This is Bobby, difficult to love. At times I swear that I actually do and maybe it feels like it, but then at other times I know I don't, not yet. I'm not ready to love him. In order for that to happen, I'd have to give him all that I am and I don't think that I'll ever be ready to do that," sighed Rogue.  
  
"Who ever really is? I don't know much about love, but I think it has to do with something with doing it willingly, so it doesn't feel like your sacrificing anything. It's like taking a chance, that he might hurt you," said Jubilee.  
  
" 'Might hurt me?' This is Bobby Drake that we are talking about. We all know that he will. And, he may not want to, but whether he wants to or not he will. He can't help it. It's in his nature, his genes. He'll do it, and all that'll be left is an image of the girl I once was.."  
  
"Isn't that all you are right now, an image of sorts of the girl you once were? Sure, people change and shit like that but even as it happens a piece of who they were always remains. It happens everytime you change, so that eventually, you're made up of bits and pieces of all the different people that you once were..."

  
  
"Oh, my God! And you like have to call us every day," insisted Kittie.  
  
"God damn it! We have to leave now," said Bobby in an irritated tone as he waited by the terminal with John and Leon, who seemed annoyed as well.  
  
"Shut up, Drake," said Marie icily.  
  
"Excuse me, woman? What the hell did you just tell me to do," demanded Bobby as he walked over to her.  
  
"You heard me asshole! You want to know the decision that I just came up with," asked Marie smartly.  
  
"No, not especially. Something tells me that you are going to tell me, anyway," said Bobby.  
  
"I am not going home for Christmas, not if I have to see you!"  
  
"Oh, you are most deffinitely going, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder," said Bobby in a serious tone.  
  
"Fine! Goodbye, Kittie and Jubilee."  
  
Both girls watched their three friends disappear through the terminal They wondered if one of them would end up dead before they reached Boston. It would deffinitely be an interesting plane ride.

  
  
The party was in full swing by the time Bobby arrived. This always happened over the holidays, every weekend in fact. Someone's parents would go out of town. A party would be thrown. There wasn't anything else to do.  
  
He looked over in one corner where Amy and Marie were doing shots of God only knew what. He really didn't want to know because he didn't want to deal with either one of them at the moment.  
  
He grabbed a Corona bottle off of one of the tables. For some reason he didn't feel like getting fucked up tonight.  
  
"Hey, Bobby."  
  
He turned around to see a girl that he had never seen before. She was clearly older than him but she was pretty damn hot.  
  
"Hello," he said giving her a charming smile.  
  
"My, my, my you haven't changed a bit, now have you? Why don't you hand me a Corona. All that dancing is making me sweaty, as you can obviously tell," said the girl with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ofcourse. What kind of a guy would I be not to give the D'ancanto's beautiful cousin a drink? Here you go. I suppose that you are staying for the holidays?"  
  
"Naturally. Do you even remember my name?"  
  
"I remmeber your face. I believe we had an encounter of sorts last Christmas? I don't really-"  
  
"Ofcourse not. You were drunk off your ass. I'm Athena. You'll do best to remember that. What the hell are you doing over here when your girlfriend, being my cousin, is drunk off her ass?"  
  
"Please do us all a favor and NEVER call Marie my girlfriend again," said Bobby with a tight look on her face.  
  
"I see that you hit a nerve," said Sylvia as she stood with them.  
  
"No, ofcourse not. I ended things. I knew I was coming home and that there would be other interests," said Bobby as he winked at both girls before leaving them to go talk with other people.  
  
"He is so cute. He was the best I have ever had. Unfortunately the rumors are true," said Athena as she looked at Sylvia with a devilous smile.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last. Now, I can have him. I knew I would from the moment I saw him that I would."  
  
"What you really meant was that now every girl can have him. He's back and he's bad," said Athena as she watched him flirting with a group of girls.  
  
Alex walked over to where Marie and Amy were doing shots of Vodka. He knew that it was going to be quite the chore of taking it away from him. He knew it would be easier with Amy than Marie though.  
  
"Alright, Ladies. I believe that you've had enough for one night. Amy, come on. I'm going to take you home," said Alex as he gave both girls meaningful looks.  
  
"Alex, come on. We haven't- haven't- haven't had much to drink," slurred Amy before colapsing into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Alexander. See you some other day," said Marie sourly as she made her way into a bathroom.  
  
Alex escorted Amy out the door as he saw John wait by the door. He knew they'd make sure that she'd get home in one piece. But, the party was really about to start after he left with Amy.  
  
John watched Marie as she grabbed a smirnoff bottle from a corner in the room. She was beyond fucked up. He approached her knowing she was about to tell him off.  
  
"I'm taking you home, now," said John.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my face! You can't tell me what to do! You need to learn how to relax. This is a party. I am going to have a good time. I have danced. I have drinked. And now, I am going to find a lucky guy to fuck. Hey, what about you? Or, are you and Jubilee one happy couple?!"  
  
"Alright. We're leaving! NOW!"  
  
Bobby watched from the corner. He found himself walking over there to see just what she was going on about this time in a drunken rage.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Leave. You know what you're problem is, Bobby?"  
  
"Go, John. I'm taking her home..."  
  
John walked away from the "couple," without asking one single question. He knew that Bobby would make sure that she would get home. Hw couldn't help but smirk when a slow song came on and Marie stopped following Bobby.  
  
"What are you doing? We're leaving. I'm not carrying you. You were stupid enough to drink," announced Bobby without looking into her eyes completely, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to resist her.  
  
"You could carry me if you want. But, all I want to do is this," said Marie as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Bobby sighed as she leaned her head against his chest. Everything in him told him to carry her out but when one of her fingers started tracing patterns on his bak he couldn't. He just sighed. What the hell was he getting the both of them into?  
  
"Do you know how easier our lives would be if I weren't so god damn stubborn," asked Marie as she listened to his heart beat.  
  
"Oh, yeah. We should go now. Coem on, Marie?"  
  
Bobby was surprised when she slipped her hand into his. But, he knew better than to pull away when she was in a drunken state. He suddenly lifted her up and carried her to the car.  
  
"Ugh. Bobby? I have a question?"  
  
"Yeah, Marie," asked Bobby trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
"I think that I just may love you. But, me being the girl that you want scares me. It was always a dream to me when I was younger. I never expected that I could be the girl that you would love. I mean, yes, in my dreams. But, I NEVER actually thought that it would really happen. And now that it has it scares me.  
  
It hurt tonight, how easy it all was for you. The minute we break up and we're back here you have no problem flirting with every single girl! I felt like I never wanted to feel, like yesterday's treasure but today's trash."  
  
Bobby pulled his car to the curb of Marie's house. He was quiet for a minute. There was alot he wanted to say to her. But, seeing as Marie was not in her right mind he knew that he couldn't. His words had to be chosen rather carefully.  
  
"You think you felt like that? Well, I really did. What was I supposed to do? I had an facade to keep up, Marie! I wasn't going to go around acting sad. I can't afford for people to see me weak. Let me help you inside."  
  
"Did it hurt," asked Marie suddenly.  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"Your heart," asked Marie timidly.  
  
"Tonight or that day?"  
  
"That day..."  
  
"We talked about it that day, Marie..."  
  
"I'm going to go in now, Bobby..."  
  
"Goodnight, Marie."

  
  
Marie woke up with the worse head ache she had ever had in her entire life. But, what hurt more was that she couldn't forget everything she had told Bobby. She owed him an apology as well as a thankyou. She really had no desire for either one when concerning the already over confident teenager but, really, she had little choice. It was the right thing to do.  
  
She couldn't help but let out a small scoff at that thought. Since when did she really ever do anything that she thought was right? Well, from now on she would. She planned to make it her New Years' resoulution. She would throw her bad life away. It's what had to be done.  
  
As she walked the few steps to her bathroom from her bed a little voice in her head told her that it wouldn't be that easy. She ignored it. Marie had to make it easy. But, even she did know, it wouldn't be that easy.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Marie put on a pair of sunglasses before grabbing the keyes to her sister's new bmw. She wouldn't miss it for less than an hour. And, well, if she did that was just too bad. She had to go and talk with Bobby and thank him, even if it really was the last thing on earth she wanted to do.  
  
She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her on her way out. Even with her sunglasses on everything seemed so bright. She couldn't remember the last time that she had had a hang over quite as bad as this one. She just wanted it to go away. She couldn't even listen to music on the short drive to the Drake's. And she loved to listened to music all the time, especially when she was driving.  
  
She parked the car by the curb and looked up at the Drake mansion. She got out of her car and hit the alarm button and watched as the car locked. She wanted to just stand there all day, in order to avoid talking to Bobby, but it was really necessary.  
  
She knew she had behaved really badly last night, even if it really was under the influence of achohal. She hadn't said anything that wasn't the truth, that she really hadn't meant. But, that didn't matter at this point in time. She had to clear things with Bobby.  
  
She walked up the walk way until she reached the door. She knocked on it just loud enough so that she was sure that someone would hear her. She smiled slightly as Rosa, the house keeper smiled at her and invited her inside.  
  
Bobby hadn't left his room all day and wasn't answering his cell phone. he couldn't really remember the last time he had been this lazy. He hadn't even bothered to changed out of his p.j's or to fix his hair. He didn't see the point. He really didn't want to go anywhere that day unless it was necessary.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and saw that he had ten missed calls. He didn't bother to check who they were from. At the moment he really didn't care. Everyone could handle their own problems. He had his. He didn't go to them with his problems, so why did he have to solve every single one of their's? Bobby really didn't see the logic in it all. He threw the blanket back over his head.  
  
He heard a knock at the door. If it was Rosa once again demanding that he come down and have lunch he'd lose his mind. He loved the woman as if she were part of the family. He really did. But, somehow, she had managed to get it inside her head that he clearly didn't eat enough and always needed some food.  
  
"Come in," he called out.  
  
"Hey, Bobby..."  
  
When he heard Marie's voice he threw the cover back and held her frozen with his piercing gaze. She didn't dare look away. He knew that she wouldn't. It was almost as if he were punishing her for hurting him by just holding her captive with his gaze.  
  
"You look terrible, Bobby," blurted out Marie.  
  
"I know I do. I didn't get a shower yet, although I might. In fact, you might as well join me," called out Bobby sarcastically.  
  
He got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom that was connected to his room. He watched as Marie followed him into it. He turned the sink on and splashed his face. He knew that Marie was watching him the entire time.  
  
"You're so funny, Bobby," said Marie spitefully.  
  
"That's what I thought. Actually, that's what I knew. I know you didn't come here to talk about how great life is going at the moment. What do you want," he demanded as he glared at her.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for last night," said Marie as she stared up at him, trying to be just as brave as possible as Bobby shook his head at her in wonderment.  
  
"You can't seem to make up your damn mind, now can you? You can't decide whether you want me or not. You can't decide whether you hate me or love me. You can't stay with me and you sure as hell can't stay away from me. Well, I'm getting tired of it. I am not a yo yo that you can jerk up and down," said Bobby in a harsh tone as he backed her into a wall.  
  
Marie wanted to say something, but all she could do was concentrate that Bobby's body was directly up against hers and that as he glared at her looking like he hadn't slept for a few days, his hair wasn't done, and in his night clothes. She had never wanted him more.  
  
"I do not jerk you up and down like a yo- yo," insisted Marie as she managed to look him in the eye, while saying the entire sentence.  
  
"Oh, yes you do. You said some things last night. I don't know if you meant them or not. I don't care, either. Let me just tell you something now. You are going to make yourself very clear."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Do you want me or not?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"I- I- I- yes..."  
  
"Hmm, interesting," said Bobby thoughtfulluy as he backed away from her and went into his room.  
  
Marie followed her into his room in a huff. How dare he act as if they were discussing the weather? No one treated her like this. She was not about to allow it to happen.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that? You can't just walk away from me Robert Drake!"  
  
She glared at him as he turned back to her with mirth in his eyes. He looked as if he were about to break into a fit of laughter at any given moment. This did not please Marie at all.  
  
"I think that I just did, Marie. Oh, well. What did you want exactly? So, what's up," asked Bobby as he cracked a smile.  
  
"Well, for the things I said last night I owe you an apology. And, also, I want to thank you for taking me home. So, I'm sorry. And I thank you," said Marie curtly as she held her hand out.  
  
Bobby studied her with a look as if she had lost her mind. Did she honestly think that he was going to shake her hand. And, if so, what for? He shook his head at her.  
  
"You're going to have to do a bit better than that, Marie..."  
  
"What the hell are you-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Bobby had bent down and kissed her. She pulled him closer as she kissed him back. Suddenly he pulled away from her like he had been burned and took a step from her.  
  
"So, Marie, which one is it? Do you want me or not? Are you staying or leaving?"  
  
"I don't know, Bobby. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know what I want," said Marie.  
  
"You know that the last one is not true. You know what you want. It's me. It's always always gonna be. You fucking know that. Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn," said Bobby throwing his hands up in the air in complete frusteration.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I feel this way. I really am!! I am sorry that I'm not you. Things aren't easy on me," yelled out Marie.  
  
"You think things are easy for me? What fucking universe are you on? What the hell is fucking wrong with you! Things are far from easy for me! This is my last year of school. After this I leave for some important college. I don't get to go back to the mansion with the rest of you after the Holiday's. I'm staying here! I am not going back. They won't let me. You go back though. I leave for college. Who the fuck knows when I will see you again? Who the fuck knows when I'll see the only person who makes me want to see the next day? You process all of those things and tell me that my life is easy! Go ahead! Do it, Marie!"  
  
"What do you mean that you aren't going back to the mansion. You have to- what- what will I- they- I mean, we, them, do without you? I never wanted all of this. I never wanted to be the girl every girl wanted to be. Well, I did. I just never thought that it would be like this. This is all your fault Bobby!"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? I must say that I am highly dissapointed in you. I really did expect better of you. Are you really trying to say that you can't be the girl that you used to be just because I love you," asked Bobby a sif she had clearly lost her mind completely.  
  
"No, Bobby. I can't be the girl I was because you changed me. I can't be the girl that you need me to be. It's too much of a job. I can't save you Bobby. I can't be your salvation!"  
  
"I'm not fucking asking you to be," shouted Bobby as he backed her into a corner once more in fury.  
  
"Then what the hell are you asking me for," screamed back Marie in pure anger.  
  
"I'm asking you to love me. I thought that maybe you could. But, then I realized that you couldn't. You're just like all the other girls!"  
  
Marie did something she swore that she would never do in front of him. She allowed herself to cry. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She couldn't help it. She watched as Bobby took a step back from her. He looked like a fallen hero. She had never seen him so desperate looking in the many years that she had known him.  
  
"Maybe I am just like the other girls because I could be nayone. I have no idea who I am anymore. I'm so confused..."  
  
Bobby watched as she left the room. When he was sure that she was gone he burried himself under the covers and did something he hadn't done since he was a young child. He cried. His eyes out.  
  
TBC  
  
I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Bobby looked at his cell phone that was now ringing. He had no desire to talk to anyone at all. But, he saw that it was John calling. He knew that if he didn't answer the phone John would just come over, anyway. And there was no way that he was going to allow him to see himself like this. He picked it up.  
  
"What's going on," asked Bobby in his usual casual voice.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me," asked John with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Not alot, here. I just woke up. Why don't you come over in about an hour?"  
  
"Alright. That sounds good. Some of the guys are here anyway. Ryan and Mathew just flew in from their boarding schools. They're all over here. You gotta see them, man," said John.  
  
"Alright. Bring them with you. If they're there with you there's no doubt in my mind that Justin and Alex are as well," said Bobby lazily.  
  
"Yeah. Well, see ya in an hour or so," said John.  
  
"Late."  
  
Bobby hung up the phone before getting clothes out and heading towards his bathroom. This would be the greatest example of his facade. He had to act as if everything was alright, when really it wasn't. He had to act as if nothing had happened. But, he had to. Where he was from, where he had grown up, only the strong survived.  
  
Marie walked into her house to see that Athena and Thailia were sitting down in the dining room looking at her as if they had been expecting her to walk in at any given moment. She really didn't want to have to deal with either one of them. She just wanted to go upstairs and cry her heart out, but that would have to wait.  
  
"What," she asked, greatful that her sunglasses masked her eyes.  
  
"Where the hell did you take my car," demanded Thailia.  
  
"After all of the times that I have driven you home when you were drunk... I had shit to do. Now, if you two would excuse me I am going to go upstairs. I am very tired," said Marie, trying to remain patient.  
  
"Wait," called out Athena as Marie began to ascend up the staris.  
  
"What now," demanded Marie in complete irritation as she turned around and faced her cousin and sister with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's up your ass," demanded Athena.  
  
"That right there is none of your business. But, it doesn't really matter anymore. I go back to school and Bobby stays here," said Marie sadly.  
  
"What," demanded both girls in complete shock.  
  
"Never mind," said Marie regretting she had mentioned the aquired piece of news.  
  
"Hell, no! You have to tell us. Is Bobby really in Boston for good," asked Athena in complete interest.  
  
Marie forsook her previous atempt to go upstairs and sat at one of the chairs by them. She knew that she was going to be there for awhile. There was no way that either one of them would be satisfied unless they knew everything that was going on. They had always been that way.  
  
"Yeah, he is. I don't know why. He didn't tell me. Well, really, I never asked. Oh, well. I guess the girls will be happy that they can eat him alive," said Marie sarcastically.  
  
"Take off your glasses," said Thailia suddenly.  
  
Marie did as she was told. She knew that she was quite a site, not her usually compose self. Though she had cried the entire drive home, she would not cry once more. Both girls looked at her sympathetically as they took in her swollen eyes from crying. She hated pity. And, that was what she felt from the both of them.  
  
"What happened," asked Athena quietly.  
  
"I can't do it. I can't love him. He won't accept anything less than that. He wants all of me. But, I can't do that. I can't. I just can't. But, it's alright. He'll have a new girlfriend less than a week after I leave next weekend for New York. But, I suppose this gives me bragging rights, right? I was his longest girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, it does. You won't be pitied or laughed at like the other girls. All the girls who were with him will be jealous wondering what you that they didn't that hooked him for so long. And, then, the guys will all want the girl that had Bobby Drake the longest. Besides, we'll make sure that the gossip doesn't turn against either one of you," promised Thailia with a serious expression.  
  
"It won't be so bad, you'll see. Besides, if it was meant to be it will happen. But, seeing as it is Bobby, it probably isn't mean to be," said Athena.  
  
"I'm going to go and lie down..."  
  
Both girls watched as she went upstairs. They heard her door close. They also heard her throw herself on her bed sobbing before turning on some loud music so that no one could hear her tears.  
  
"Do you think that she is going to be alright," asked Athena slightly worried.  
  
"She'll be just fine. She broke up with him although no one knows. But, I feel as if something is going to happen between now and the next weekend when she leaves," said Thailia.  
  
Bobby heard the door rang. Rosa had already left for the weekend. He answered it and not only found Matt, Justin, John, and Alex, but Also Matt's hot twin sisters:Jewel and Julia along with Silvia.  
  
All the girls hugged Bobby. Julia's hug was quick before she went and sat down. But, Jewel and Silvia took their time. Even if they were firends they were still both in strong competition for Bobby's affections.  
  
"Ladies. I didn't know that you would be here," he said as he smiled seductively at them as they walked inside and took seats.  
  
"Well, Bobby, we thought we'd surprise you. Are you surprised," asked Jewel as she twirled her lolly pop across her lips earning a smile from Bobby.  
  
"You have no idea. But, on to better things, not that there really are too many. I'm throwing a party here tonight," announced Bobby, his trade mark smirk in place.  
  
"Are you serious? You haven't thrown one in forever. It is about time that you throw one. It'll be all anyone can talk about this afternoon," said Julia with a cocky smile on her pretty face.  
  
"Ofcourse it will be. But, more than anything, we must think of what would make it more enjoyable for Bobby?" asked Jewel as she looked over at him with a wink.  
  
All of the guys sitting there were in shock at Jewel's forwardness. Matt was furious with how his sister was acting towards one of his friends. But, he couldn't say or do anything about it without risking the chance of looking like an idiot. So, he just sat there.  
  
"We'll see what happens," said Bobby airily making sure to smile at each of the girls the same.  
  
He watched in amusement as all of his friend's looked at eachother in joy. His parties were the best. He hadn't thrown one in forever. Suddenly Amy walked down the stairs to the living room which they were all seated at. She looked as if she were ready to raise hell.  
  
"What's she doing here," demanded Amy to Alex as she glared at Silvia.  
  
"Matt wanted to see Bobby whom he hadn't seen in forever. His twin sisters wanted to as well. They are best friends with Silvia so they decided that she should come ," insisted Alex knowing he was in for it.  
  
"We have shit to talk about. We will be back later," said Amy with her hands on her hips.  
  
Alex knew that that was his signal to follow her wherever she decided they would be going. If he didn't there would be hell to pay for later. And, he sure as hell didn't want that to happen. It was never a pretty site. He followed her outside.  
  
"Since when is Alex a whipped boyfriend," asked Julia as if she were somewhat disgusted, but interested in the entire matter.  
  
"Since Marie got Alex to break up with me and go out with her," said Silvia as if it were truly a tragedy.  
  
"Marie? Marie? Are we talking about Thailia's sister? I heard rumors, but I thought that's all they were," complained Julia.  
  
"Oh, my God. I didn't tell you? I saw Marie shopping at the mall. She looks so different. Bobby, is it true that you guys were actually going out," asked Jewel, as all the girls finally glanced at the guys who were anything but interested in their gossip.  
  
"Why are you bringing her to my own house?! I hate her! I DO NOT like her. If you want to be with her then-"  
  
"No, Bobby probably will be. Or maybe it will Jewel or Julia, although it seems as if Julia doesn't want him. It's the only way I can tellt hose two girls apart. One is all over your brother while the other isn't" said Alex as he looked at his feet and then to Amy's flashing gaze.  
  
"Oh, hell no. None of those sluts are going to be my brother's new girlfriend. You're out of your mind if that's what you think! Marie and him just have to learn to work their shit out. And I'm hungry. I want food," said Amy as she started walking over to Alex's mercedes.  
  
Alex sighed deeply. There was no such thing as telling this girl no. At least he didn't know how to. He knew he was in too deep. But, he was too happy to care. So, it really didn't matter to him. He laughed as he got into the driver's side of his car.  
  
"So, Matt, just what have you been up to. I got shipped off to school. I had no idea that you did too," said Bobby shaking his head.  
  
"My parents thought that I needed some straightening out. That was until they found out I fucked the dean of the school's daughter. They decided that I could get into less trouble here, back at home" said Matt with a small smile on his handsome face.  
  
"You got me on that one. Hey, John? Does Xavier have a hot grand daughter of some sort? Well, it doesn't really matter now. It seems as if the parentals think I've served my time there. I'm here to stay," said Bobby with a wicked smile.  
  
"You're here to stay? So am I," said a male voice from the door way that had just been opened and then closed.  
  
Bobby looked at the open front door to see the face of his twenty-one year old brother. He hadn't seen him in a few years. He was the prodical son. Well, the other one at least. Bobby shook his head in complete amazement.  
  
"Oh, you're fucking with me. Get your ass over here," laughed Bobby as he stood up and embraced his brother even if his friends were watching .  
  
"Well, Sarah wants a divorce. I thought I would grace the family with my presence. Do you think the parentals will be happy to see me," asked Christian sarcastically.  
  
"Hell no," said Bobby shaking his head in complete wonderment.  
  
John watched him from the side. He wasn't sure what had happened exactly. He knew that it was something. He had a feeling that it had to do with Marie. He would most likely find out later that night...  
  
"Well, we have to get going. We'll make sure everyone knows about the party tonight. Bye, man," said Justin as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye, Bobby. It was nice to see you. You look better than ever, you know," asked Jewel as she stood in front of Bobby.  
  
Bobby smiled at her with a self assured expression. She then planted a firm kiss on his lips. It lasted for a moment before Jewel pulled away and walked out the door.  
  
Bobby wondered if all three girls were going to say their goodbye's to him in that manner. Well, he at least wondered if Silvia would. Julia and him had had their moments when they were younger. But, now she was the onlyex girlfriend he remained friends with.  
  
"Goodbye, Bobby. I'll see you tonight," said Julia as she gave him a firm hug and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, John and Matt right behind her.  
  
"Well, Bobby. I guess that I'll find you at the party later so that we can have some fun since you are a single man. Instead of me giving you a kiss, why don't you give me one instead," requested Silvia boldly, as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
Bobby gave her his most charming smile as he approached her. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away. She smiled and then left before closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wow," said Christian from the corner looking at his brother in complete amazement because what he just witnessed;how those girls said goodbye to him couldn't have really happened, could it?  
  
"Alot has changed since I last saw you, big brother. I'm not the young boy that everyone fails to notice. They all recognize me as their leader and do whatever the hell I tell them to. Everyone will be here tonight," smirked Bobby.  
  
Christian looked over his brother. He had gotten to be quite tall. He also suspected that he began to care about his looks. He could tell that he had taken advantaged of the Drake fortune to woo the group they had been born in. He now wore expensive clothes, had an expensive haircut, and worked out. He had everything he wanted.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in stepped his wife. Well, she wouldn't be his wife soon because he was going to give her the divorce she seemed to so desperately want.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah. I have signed the papers, all in the necessary spots. You have your freedom," said Christian.  
  
"I- I want to lay down. Is there a room I can go to," asked Sarah, afraid that her almost ex- husband would tell her to go to hell.  
  
Christian and Bobby escorted her to the first bedroom that they could find on the second floor. They went back down stairs after they made sure she was comfortable. Bobby gave his brother a look.  
  
"It's complicated," explained Christian.  
  
"I can see that. Is she like my latest ex- girlfriend, she can't make up her damn mind whether she wants you or not," asked Bobby looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah. She wants a divorce one day. The next she doesn't. And, it's a never ending cycle. But, I swear that she's the one for me," cinfided Christian.  
  
"Yeah, but they always manage to drive you out of your fucking mind while they are deciding..."  
  
The Drake house was a sight that would have made Mrs. Drake faint if she had been home. But, she wasn't. There weren't any adults there, at least none that were going to try to play an authority figure. This was going to be a party everyone would most deffinitely remember.  
  
The music was so loud that you could practically feel it coursing through your veins, informing you that you were alive. People were dancing with eachother. Some were too drunk to realize their partner was really the same sex as them. But, they didn't care. Bobby turned away from that part of the dancing scene and glanced at some of the tables that a few girls were dancing on. They were almost stripping. He watched as they danced with the pole. This was beyond hot.  
  
There was alchohal everywhere you looked. And when you looked at it, it was usually being held by an individual who happened to already be beyond messed up. He watched as John took a shot of Vodka and then Tequilla. Bobby laughed to himself before completely passing him by. He knew that John was gone for the night.  
  
There were even about twenty something people in his basement getting stoned. He saw bongs so big that all a person had to do was take one bong riff and they would most likely be faded beyond belief. But, tonight he wasn't going to get stoned.  
  
He noticed that in one of the family rooms people were sitting around snorting coke or smoking it. He saw the pills. He knew that they were doing some pretty heavy shit. He walked downstairs only to run into Amy and Alex.  
  
He smirked at the picture they made. Alex looked as if he wanted to get a drink maybe smoke a cigarette or some weed. He just wanted to relax. Amy looked the opposite. She looked uptight as if she were about to burst.  
  
"Where's Marie," asked Amy towards her brother in an irritated tone.  
  
"How should I know? Does it look like I make the time to keep track of her? Honestly, does it look as if I care?"  
  
"You're such an asshole. I cannot believe Mom and Dad decided to leave the care of the house in your hands. Come on, Alex," said Amy as she began to walk off in the opposite direction.  
  
He smiled as he watched Alex take a Corona and drink it. He laughed as Amy bitched at him. It couldn't have been because Alex was having a drink. She probably drank more than he did. That concerned him somewhat. But, it wasn't out of control.  
  
Even if Amy had a hold on Alex and could get him to do anything they were happy together. He wanted that for himself. More than anything in the world he wanted marie to be there so that she could make fun of all the people with him. But, she wasn't here. And, that hurt even though he'd die before admitting it.  
  
It was his own party and he wanted nothing more than to just leave it and go pick up Marie. They could go somewhere for awhile. No one would notice. That was a straight out lie. Ofcourse someone would notice. He was Bobby Drake. Everyone would notice.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and dialed Marie's number. Where was she? She had to be here because there was no other way in hell that he could survive this party. He smiled when she finally picked up.  
  
"What, Bobby?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Not at the party..."  
  
"If our friendship or whatever it was, ever meant anything to you, come."  
  
"Fine, Bobby. Meet me outside..."  
  
Marie parked her car three blocks away from Bobby's house because she wanted to walk a bit since it was in fact raining. She didn't care if she got wet. Everyone at the party would be to high or drunk to even notice.  
  
She had no idea why she was meeting Bobby. She knew that she really shouldn't. She knew that it would be so very easy to fall back into his trap. It really would be because she had wanted Bobby for so long that it had turned into a need of sorts.  
  
She had been considered nothing to Bobby's group, although in school she was somewhat popular because she knew Bobby. He would say hi to her if he passed her by in school. The girls she once hung out with would talk about something as simple as that for hours.  
  
She was labeled as Thailia's younger sister who never got into trouble. Everyone allowed her to be. It was Bobby who wasn't satisfied with the role that Marie fit all too perfectly. It had only taken one kiss and though she was stubborn, unlike the other girls, always fighting him, she was hooked. And he knew it.  
  
She had needed to believe that Bobby wasn't really worse than all the other assholes that they hung out with. She had needed to believe that he was really a good guy who just broke people's heart without a second though. But, when he kissed her the Bobby Drake that she had secretly imagined had completely dissapeared.  
  
And now, what did she need concerning Bobby? She knew that she needed to stay away from him. She also needed him to stay away from her. But, that wasn't happening. Even though she had two more blocks to walk there Bobby was standing a few feet from her.  
  
Bobby saw her petite frame stop. He shook his head in annoyance. Why did she always have to be so god damn stubborn? It really was rather annoying if he did say so himself. He looked up at the sky and allowed the raim to beat down on his face. It felt good.  
  
Marie stopped walking and just watched him. Suddenly he had stopped watching the rain and was heading towards her. She felt her heart stop for a minute. Bobby had never been anywhere bear timid. This time seemed to be no different. He finally stopped walking when his body was all but touching hers. He looked down at her not even attempting to mask his feelings.  
  
Marie couldn't help but openly study Bobby. She really couldn't. He looked just as gorgeous as ever. She assumed that he always would. When he allowed her to see all of his emotions she was shocked. He couldn't have slept well for days. He looked anxious, sad, and somewhat depressed.  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"Yeah," he asked casually as he looked into her eyes with such an intensity that Marie thought she would be burned.  
  
"Why do you do this," asked Marie breathlessly as Bobby had taken one last step and had wrapped her completely in his arms.  
  
Marie sighed. She hated for feeling so complete as he held her in his arms. She hated that she loved that mix of the rain with cologne. But, most of all she hated feeling that if he didn't kiss her she would die.  
  
She tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes. He looked so sad and confused beyond belief. He took a few steps away from her. After he did that it begant o pour down rain. Marie had to blink to keep the rain out of her eyes.  
  
"Why did you choose me Bobby?! I was happy with my life! You came and you shook everything that I knew to be true! You made me question myself. You changed me. And then you came waltzing back into my life as if it were nothing. I didn't want to be with you but you tore at all my refusal until I was so tire dof fighting you that I said yes. And, then, now that it's over all I think about is you, that's all I fucking dream about," yelled Marie because of her frusterations and to be heard over the rain.  
  
"YOU do not know anything, Marie! You don't. I NEVER wanted to fall for you, but life doesn't ask what the fuck you want. It just gives and you learn to deal with it or find a way around it! It gave me you! I never wanted you to be like this! I knew you were better than this! You don't have to fucking make me feel like that when I already know! You can now tell the whole world how you got to Robert Drake, made him fall for you just to break his heart," screamed Bobby.  
  
"That was not my intention! You chased after me! I ran from it! I fucking tried to avoid it! How dare you say I used you to get even more popular or something! I don't care about those things. If I had left you before that night we did it I would've been just fine, even if we had never done it, but we did. And..."  
  
"You're just like me. You don't want anyone else. Do you lay awake at night thinking about all of our memories," asked Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, stop this. I can't love you back. I need you to accept it and let me go," said Marie in a soft voice full of anguish.  
  
She watched as Bobby's face once again hardened. She couldn't notice anything wrong with him when he did that. His emotions were completely masked. She inwardly groaned when she watched his trademark smirk.  
  
"Love. There is no such thing as love. I'm not in love with you. You tricked me into believing that I was, but now you're game is over and now I know that you are nothing, not to me, anyway."  
  
Marie stared at him, never believing that he would ever say such cold things to her. How could he? He was being so mean. But, she knew that it was necessary to break their connection that had been formed.  
  
"Yes, Bobby, I tricked you. And, now everything has come full circle. Clearly I never cared about you. All I was was a whore," said Marie looking him in the eye with a serious expresion.  
  
Bobby took out his wallet and pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills. He put it in her hand as if he were handeling a business deal. Marie bit her lip to keep from crying. This was not really real.  
  
"I paid my whore. I paid her more than she deserved. I don't owe you anything. And, you are nothing to me. Thankyou for proving what I already know. Love doesn't exist. Well, I'm leaving now..."  
  
Bobby turned his back and walked away from her. The minute he was away from her and his back only faced her tears rolled down his cheek. How had things gotten so screwed up? But, they could never be together. He realized that now. Her going along with him when he accused her of all those things was for the best.  
  
Marie couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She felt them stream down her cheek or was it the rain? It may have been both. It didn't really matter. It was pouring down rain, shattering the sky, or was it really her heart that was shattered? She had no idea... 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Two days later Bobby Drake was having the worst Christmas of his life. He sat in his room drowning himself in Vodka and smoking to cigarettes to keep him company. WHen he heard a knock on his door he rolled his eyes.

"Come in."

He watched as Amy walked in and shut the door behind her.She just stared at her brother. For the longest he was the one who didn't show any emotion and was always in complete control of anything and everything. She shook her head in almost sadness. She had never seen him like this before. It was rather pathetic.

"What do you want from me? You want to know something? I wish that I could be a better person. But you want to know what? I can't be and when it comes down to it I really don't want to."

Amy just raised her eyebrows in complete amazement. She didn't know what to think or even what to say. He was clearly beyond drunk. She just shook her head.

"It's Christmas, Bobby. What do you want. Don't you dare fucking bullshit me either. What do you REALLY want?"

"Now that's an excellent question! I want to be me and not have anyone want me to be some good guy. And I want the person that I love to realize I care too much to act like I've been known to in the past. This is fucking bullshit. It really is. I hate this. I hate kharma. Don't tell me that I'm not getting exactly what I deserve," said Bobby as he drank some more alcohal.

He was a sorry sight as he began to shake with sobs. Amy took a seat on his couch next to him and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it tightly as he cried. It was almost as if she were as if she were his lifeline. But in that moment, his sister probably was. She squeezed his hand back, wanting him to know that she did care.

"You'll get through this," promised Amy.

"Yeah, I know that already. I think I'll just go to bed," declared Bobby.

Amy nodded her head in complete understanding. She left his room believing that he would actually go to bed. That was anything but the truth. At least not when he could go to Sylvia's party.

Sylvia went up to Bobby when he walked into her party. She smiled at him. Bobby smirked back. This was rediculess, but he really didn't care what was right or even wrong. When the hell had he ever?

"Can I get you something, Bobby?"

"I don't know. What can you give me," asked Bobby with a sexy smile of complete confidence.

"Tell me what you want and I'll find a way to give it to you," promised Sylvia as she took a step closer to Bobby.

"Is that so? I like that in a girl, no games just laying her cards down on the table," said Bobby grinning as he shook his head in amusement.

"That's exactly how I am. I'm a bitch, but when I see something I want I put myself out there; giving it my all. I don't run away like she did."

Are you sure about that," smirked Bobby as he took a seat on one of her couches.

Sylvia smiled as she straddled him. Her lips landed on his and he eagerly accepted it. He didn't care who it was. It no longer mattered to him at all.

She tasted different than Marie. It was somewhat similar to her kiss but at the same time nothing alike. Sylvia was too eager. MArie on the other hand would give back what you gave her. She allowed him to try to consume him, but at the the same time after he was finished, she'd try to consume him. Sylvia was just... he really couldn't find a word for it.

He finally pulled away from Sylvia. She smiled at him before telling him that she would be back. He watched her go into the crowd. He looked to the left and there stood Marie staring at him with an unreadable expression. She dissapeared outside. He didn't even attempt to go after her. He didn't have the strength left; but when it came down to it he just didn't really feel like it.Bobby didn't really know what would be the point. He really didn't. It would be a complete waste of time on his part. She didn't love him. That much was obvious. And you couldn't make someone love you. It didn't matter what you did. It would find a way to get back at you. So when a group of his chick friends (whom he had slept with at various times) came over he laughed and flirted with them.

John walked outside to get osme fresh air. It was too stuffy inside the house between the smell of liquor and smoke. He saw Marie sitting there smoking. He sighed very deeply.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sure. Here you go. You need a light? Wait, I'm sorry. You always carry that damn zippo with you. You're beyond weird," said Marie as she rolled her eyes as she handed hima cigarette.

"You used to find it interesting if my memory serves me correctly," smirked John as he took a seat next to her.

"You're memory does serve you correctly. And if mine serves me properly you weren't such a bad kisser. Something about it was just hot," winked Marie.

"How drunk are you tonight? You've been drinking alot lately," commented John almost thoughtfully.

"So fucking sue me. I'm not alittle girl. You don't need to hold my hand so I won't get scared. Fuck that shit," said Marie with a sense of conviction.

"This shit's fucking funny. I can't wait till your sober tommorow so I can tell you that you hit on me."

"Who the fuck said that I was hitting on you? If you came up with that notion it's only because you were hitting on me," snapped Marie giving him a deadly expression.

"Why would I hit on you? Please. It's not as if you're much to look at. Plus I have Jubilee."

John didn't even see it coming. Suddenly Marie jumped on his lap. SHe grabbed a fistful of his hair as roughly as possible and forced him to look up at her. He could tell that the princess was pissed. This could be quite interesting.

"Let's get something straight. I am TOO much to look at. Jubilee? Please. You're a fucking guy and you two aren't even together. Fuck you, John!"

"You know somethin ginteresting? We never quite did that. It might have been fun," smirked John.

"I might be beyond trashed, but not enough to fuck you. I mean, come on. But, I am drunk enough to do this..."

Before John really knew what was happening Marie was kissing him. He kissed her back not really thinking straight. He finally pulled away from her and stared at Marie as if he had never seen her a day in his life before that very moment.

"What the hell was that," demanded John.

"What does it matter? You can't act as if you didn't like it."

"Fine. I did."

Neither one of them heard the retreating steps of Bobby who couldn't believe what had just happened. Nothing would ever be the same. And as they kissed again they didn't see Amy who had watched the entire situation.

Amy walked back into Sylvia's house, Things were about to turn bad. She just had a feeling. And the thing with her were that her feelings always came true. But, one thing about their group was predictability. And it was very predictable that things were about to take a turn for a worse. Why had Bobby even gone? He was supposed to stay at home. Things were already crazy. Amy sighed very deeply...

Sylvia had been bragging to everyone about her "long" makeout session with Bobby. MArie had seen them kiss. That couldn't be good. John had somehow gotten caught in the cycle by allowing Marie to kiss him.Bobby had stormed back in the party and then Sylvia dragged him into a bedroom. Yeah things were most deffinitely about to turn ugly. And fast...

TBC (I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! I have the next chapter like half way done, have faith...) 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

By the next afternoon rumors were flying around in their group as if these were the last ones that would ever be made. Sadly, that was just wasn't the case...

One rumor was that Bobby had killed Marie while another stated either Bobby killed John or Marie killed Sylvia. People said that John and Marie were now engaged (they all seemed to over look the fact that she was only sixteen) while others said that Bobby and Sylvia were together. There were other crazy stories as well. Sylvia was apparently pregnant (even though Bobby and her had fucked for the first time the previous night. But, then again, anything is possible). According to someone Marie had cheated on Bobby when they were still together. And just for good measure, according to half the group Sylvia and Marie were meeting later to fight. Of all the rumors Marie was most deffinitely not going to meet Sylvia to fight. She could barely get out of her own bed.

Marie was sure that this was what hell was like. Her head felt as if it was about to split in half. Just how much had she drank last night? She didn't even want to know. She opened her eyes and was blessed that her blinds were put down. But, there in the corner was a chair which Bobby sat in.

"I bet you'll think twice before going another drinking binge," said Bobby sornfully.

"Who the fuck are you to talk? According to your sister you probably drink or drank more than I do. What the hell are you doing here, anyway. Come to play the saint and see if I'm still breathing?"

"Hardly. I'm glad you had a good time last night," said Bobby with a bitter tone to his voice.

"Yes, I did, but not as much as you. I can't believe that you fucked her. I didn't know that you settled for trash," smirked Marie enjoying getting a rise from him.

"How could you not know? I went out with you," smirked Bobby back.

"I'd slap you, but it wouldn't get through that thick head of yours. You want to sleep with her? I don't give a flying fuck. You're old enough to make decisions for yourself. Just leave me out of them. I'm tired. You're just mad because I kissed John. It wasn't supposed to happen because we're just friends," said Marie shortly.

"What? So you guys are just friends? Is that supposed to fucking fix it? Is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nothing fixes everything. And it's not supposed to make you feel better because I don't really care how the fuck you feel right now. You don't care how I feel because all you care about is yourself. You might as well go. There's nothing left to say," said Marie shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. If you tell me to leave I'm never coming back. Ever again. You tell me to walk away right now and I'm gone for good. There will be no turning back. No more games. You'll be nothing to me."

"Was I ever anything to you but some sort of challenge that ended up dissapointing you? You're right about one thing though. It's gone for good. Game over. Leave."

She watched as he didn't even give her a second look as he walked out of her room. He silently shut the door behind him. He didn't even bother to slam it. Marie sighed deeply. She knew he was right. There was no turning this situation around. This time Bobby Drake wouldn't be coming back. She almost wanted to cry but nothing came. Instead she reached for her cell.

"Hello," asked the voice on the other end.

"John. Can you pick me up in like two hours? We need to talk..."

Alex and Amy were at the mall walking around and talking about the rumors. It seemed to be what was on everyone's mine; not that you could really blame them.

"Where the hell are all these people coming up with this shit? Damn that party. This never would have happened if she hadn't thrown a party. The worst part is that everyone was there," said Alex in complete wonder.

"Well, I saw the whole thing. I was telling Julia about it not noticing that Jewel was standing near us and had heard it all. And I guess for some reason unknown to God she felt as if all the girls needed to know. And I'm sure that you can guess what happened from there."

"Okay. Fuck that part. What actually happened in the beginning," demanded Alex.

"Sylvia kissed Bobby. Marie saw. She got upset and went outside. John followed her. Somehow they ended up making out. Bobby saw, unbenounced to them. He went back in and fucked Sylvia," said Amy.

"Jesus Christ. Things are deffinitely about to become interesting around here," said Alex.

"That would be the understatement of the year," quipped Amy as she handed four bags to Alex who didn't really look like he wanted to hold them.

It seemed as if over night Bobby was back to his old self, but more conceited than ever. He seemed to be more respected than ever as well though. They were amazed how he had turned the situation around.

"Well, what can I say? Not every girl gets as lucky as Sylvia did." That was two days after the entire situation. He had gotten the focus off of Marie and John and onto his self. All anyone saw now was the Bobby that they used to know and love, not the boyfriend.

"I thought you were beginning to get soft," commented one guy.

"Ofcourse not. I got sidetracked for just a moment; seeing as it was Marie you can hardly blame me. I won't be making that mistake anymore."

That night they were all partying. Alot of people were surprised Bobby showed up. It was John's party. But they didn't dare question him about it. Bobby smirked at the guys as he walked over to Jewel. She smiled at him. He shook his head and knew where this would go.

"Hey, Jewel. How's it going?"

"I'm going good. How were you doing? You know what? I think I'm sick. Do you think I could take me home," asked Jewel completely drunk.

"I don't think you could take yourself home but if you let me get my coat I would take you home," laughed Bobby.

"Okay. I'll just wait right home."

"You do that..."

Marie watched from a different corner in the house as Bobby left with Jewel. He had actually done it. He was worse than ever. First it was Sylvia, now Jewel and who would it be tommorow? She didn't really want to know. She saw Sylvia outside looking less than happy. She knew exactly what would make her feel better. Everyone knows that misery loves company.

Sylvia watched as Marie approached her with an evil smirk on her face. She didn't get up but just gave her an even look. She wasn't going to meet the princess half way. Other people would, but not her. She wasn't going to treat her how everyone else did. Everyone else acted like they had to do whatever she told them to. Not her, though. Fuck that shit.

Marie shook her head in amazement as she stood in front of Sylvia. She didn't like the look that Sylvia was giving her. No one gave her that look, like she wasn't worth anything, let alone some fucking slut who acted high and mighty because she got to sleep with the great Robert Drake. Jesus Christ. Who didn't get to sleep with Bobby? She couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, did Bobby dump you after one night of sex? I can't say that I blame him. I mean, I have to say that I'm dissapointed in him. I thought he had better taste than you. You're just a cheap ass whore," yelled Marie.

"You're just mad that he fucked me instead of you!"

"Instead of me? Damn you're trippin. He fucked you because he couldn't fuck me. That's the truth of the matter, honey. No bullshit. I don't know why they say nice girls finish first. It's the meanest girls that always win. And believe me, Sylvia, you may be a bitch but compared to me you're a fucking saint. I just came out here to tell you that you better watch your back," said Marie as shemade for the door, stopping when Sylvia called to her.

"Get the fuck back her so I can kick youur ass," said Sylvia.

Marie started to approach her but she felt someone pull her back. She looked ahead almost sadly as Bobby pulled Sylvia back. John had her so she couldn't attack Sylvia. She wondered what looks John and Bobby were giving eachother.

"Go inside, the both of you. John and I have to talk. Alone," said Bobby evenly with a voice that left no room for arguement.

Both girls walked inside not even giving the other a second glance. It wasn't worth it. It really wasn't. Besides, both of them were curious as to what was going on outside and what the hell Bobby and John were saying. They weren't crazy enough to secretly watch hoping to not get caught.

"Smart move, John. You know that Marie probably would have fucking killed her. It would have actually been pretty funny. God I hate Sylvia," muttered Bobby as he took a seat across from John.

"Bobby, everything that has been going on-"

"I don't want to hear about it. I'm not going back with you guys after break is over. I'm staying here. I don't want us to part on bad terms. What you do with Marie is you're own business. Her and I are over. And you and I once said that nothing comes between us. We meant that. Now lets go inside and get a mother fucking drink," said Bobby.

Everyone's eyes were on them as they walked in together, laughing. People were whispering about it as to what could be going on. They were even drinking beer together and smoking. People finally had enough of speculating and went back to whatever they were doing...

"What do you mean you're leaving," asked John after everyone stopped staring at them.

"I'm staying here. They seem to think that I've served my time. So I'm here for good," said Bobby almost sadly.

"What's going to happen," asked John as if he were actually confused.

"You'll go back with Marie. Things won't be all that different without me. You just won't have all that drama with Marie and I," said Bobby.

"Yeah, you're right. But things really won't be the same without you. You're like a brother to me, man," said John.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... We were seperated for a bit. But who knows when we'll see eachother. I'm tired. You take good care of yourself. I know that you two are leaving tommorow, so Goodbye."

They both shook hands before Bobby walked out the front door without a second glance. John knew that it would be a long time before he saw him again. He realized that even if Bobby was only a few months older than him he had really looked up to him. Things were about to really change. He just didn't know how much...

It must of been the crack of dawn by the time everyone left John's house. That's why he was surprised to find Marie sitting in his Den watching the tv. She looked up ay him and motioned for him to come and sit next to her. He sat next to her with a cautious edge to him. Marie tossed her head to the side and threw him a look of confusion.

"Why are you acting all shy around me? We've been through alot together... especially the last few days. They have been the greatest, don't you think," asked Marie before colapsing in a fit of laughter.

"The last few days have been insane, rumors everywhere you go. Up until this night I thought that Bobby hated me and would never speak to me again. Things are somewhat awkward with us. So please, Marie, tell me how these have been the greatest days," finished off John in a sarcastic tone.

"So now you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you."

"You might as well have. I can tell that you hate me. I really can," said Marie on the verge of tears and a complete trip on anger.

"I don't hate you. I would never hate you. You should know that. You cheated on me while we were going out, and yet after we were over we still managed to be friends. So you tell me how I would hate you after giving me a good kiss," said John.

"So you thought it was a good kiss," asked Marie with a sudden big smile on her face.

John wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. He had to remind himself that the sober Marie and the drunken one were two completely dfferent people. But right now all he could think of was that she was clearly bi polar. But then again what chick wasn't at times. How did everything get this far. He went from all but being with Jubilee to baby sitting Marie when she was drunk and have her touching basis about kissing him.

"Why wouldn't I think so," asked John as if it didn't really matter either way.

"So was it a special kiss," asked Marie in a sing song tone.

"Sure," replied John rather dryly.

"Would you ever do it again," asked Marie right before straddling him and kissing him.

John hated it when she did that. She never gave him warning or any sign that she was going to kiss him. And once she did he could never help but kiss her. He pulled away from her even though he didn't really want to.

"John... go out with me..."

Now he knew that she was really drunk beyond belief. She would never ask that of him if she weren't. All he could do was turn her down before things got way more complicated than they already were.

"I can't."

She got off of him and returned to where she had been sitting, even if it happened to be right next to him. She didn't look too happy. Actually she looked anything but.

"Fine. I have to go. Dont worry I'll walk. You live near me. Ill be by tommorow to get my car."

Before he could say anything she had already gone. Marie walked around for awhile. What was wrong with her. Before she knew it. She was in front of Bobby's house. Before she knew it she had entered his house which was surprisingly unlocked. And before she really knew it she was sitting on the side of his bed watching him sleep. She should wake him. He could tell her what was wrong with her and everything else that was troubling her...

TBC

We have about four more chapter 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I BETTER get lots of reviews…. If I don't know more updates. You people have been bitching at me to update this forever… This is the only story I'm updating without editing first, just because you guys haven't given up on the fact that I would one day update it. Enjoy it. I love you all!

"_Promise me that this isn't the last time we will ever be like this, that I will see you one day again. Just promise me that…"_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night to the feel of someone touching his face. He looked up to see that Marie was leaning over him. What was she doing here? The last time they had spoke hadn't ended on such good terms. Then he smelled the alcohol on her breath. That's why she was here. It finally made so much more sense to him now. This should be interesting to say the very least.

"What do you want, Marie," he asked slowly and somewhat carefully.

"I can't believe I'm leaving all of this in the morning," said Marie, hurt underlying her shrill tone.

"Would you calm down and get under the covers. You're shaking…"

"Fine," pouted Marie as she got under the covers and wrapped her arms around Bobby.

Bobby sighed deeply. This was the last thing that he needed, but the last thing that he knew how to resist. Here was the only woman he knew how to love, in his arms, and she would be leaving him that following morning.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to miss it?"

"No, but I'll always miss you…"

Bobby looked down at Marie as the tears began to fly down her cheeks. He pulled her on top of him and began to run his fingers up and down her back. Things couldn't end this way, could they?

"Bobby, I didn't mean all the things-"

"I know you didn't, but we can't change thing now, can we? You are leaving in the morning and I am staying here. Once more, we live two completely different lives. Let's try to make this something this isn't…"

"I understand that you have to stay here. You put your time in. You're better now, you're okay and you're going to do great. I get it. I won't say anything to make this harder," promised Marie solemnly.

"Thanks, but you being here does make it as hard as humanly possible…"

"I wish I hadn't said all those things. I wish you could come back with us. I wish that I could stay with you."

"Me too…"

"Bobby, I love you…"

Marie looked up into his eyes and he just stared back at her with an unreadable expression. He didn't know what to say to her, if words were even meant to be said in this moment. Bobby angled his head and kissed her.

Marie wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby as they continued to kiss. Everything would change forever tomorrow. She didn't know when she would see him again. What if she never saw him again? That thought was more than she could possibly bear. That much she knew for certain.

"Promise me something Bobby," demanded Marie as she finally pulled away from his kiss.

"What?"

"Promise me that this isn't the last time we will ever be like this, that I will see you one day again. Just promise me that," insisted Marie.

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep…"

"No, Bobby. You have to promise me. I can't go back to that school without knowing that one day you'll be with me again, that you'll hold me and kiss me like this once more. I don't think I can live the rest of my life without knowing that I'll see you again. I can't do it…"

"Marie…"

"Why can't you come back with us," asked Marie as she began to cry once more.

"I can't and you know this is where I belong. But, this is not the end of us. Haven't you gotten it by now? No matter who we're with, even if down the line we're married to other people we belong to each other. You're mine, and it's always been that way…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll think of you every single day and I'll never forget you no matter where I go, no matter who I'll meet…"

"Find me one day," pleaded Marie.

"I don't have to. You'll always be with me, in my soul. That's something no one can take away from us no matter how they try," promised Bobby.

"I'll take it for what it's worth…"

"I meant it, Marie. I love you…"

"I love you too…"

She hung onto him throughout the night, knowing that this would be the last time they would be like this for a very long time. She had to let him go for now, even though that was the very last thing that she wanted to do. Who knew when she would see him again?

"I trust that you made it home alright," questioned John the very next morning as they sat on a plan heading back for New York.

"Yes, I did," replied Marie solemnly refusing to look at John.

"You didn't go home last night, did you," asked John, knowing her far too well.

"I saw Bobby. I just want to clear the air-"

"Let's not even mention it," said John, as if the idea of it all terrorized him.

"Okay… Things aren't ever going to be the same are they? What if I never see him again. I love him…"

"Oh, God," said John as if the world were about to end.

"I'm leaving him and I don't know if I will ever see him again. To tell you the truth I don't know if I could live with that," said Marie with a sense of desperation.

"You will see him again. You have to know that after all this time. He'd never leave you forever. You'll see him when you least expect it. I promise…"

"Okay… I think I want to sleep for now. Wake me up when the plane lands," said Marie, not wanting to deal with anything that was going on in her world at that moment.

She leaned her head on John's shoulder and fell fast asleep. He looked at her for a moment and felt a sense of pity for her. Everything had changed and nothing was ever going to be the same ever again. He knew that much. He also knew that things were not over between Bobby and Marie. They never would be. But, everything, was about to get really messy and dramatic. That much he knew for certain…


End file.
